Needed Me Season One: Roya
by Nina Grave
Summary: The Usos are used to sharing everything, but the idea of sharing a love for one woman never crossed their mind, that is until their childhood friend, Roya, comes for a visit. As the three reconnect, they start to realize the love they share goes deeper than any friendship. (During the time Jey Uso) A/N: After hitting a few road blocks with this story I decided to redo it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Joshua Uso (Jey) was sitting quietly on the couch, watching Monday night Raw. He soon felt a pull at his chest as he wished he was there right now. The doctors said he would be out six months because of his shoulder injury. He had done the surgery and was now home recuperating. Therapy would beg in in a few weeks but for the meantime the silence and being home all day was starting to get to him. All he could think about was hitting a wall right at the peak of his career with his brother Jonathan (Jimmy). And now Jonathan had to sit on the bench with him.

 _Damnit_..he sighed as once again he was slipping into his depression over the situation. Joshua knew part of it was his own doing; he had a previous injury that he should have taken better care of but his impulsiveness got the best of him once again. He wanted to be a part of that match regardless of being hurt and willingly made the decision to compete. One wrong move and here he was, sulking on his couch and feeling like a loser. The ringing of his cellphone forced him out of his thoughts as he realized it was a text from Brie. She was checking up on him as she had been for the last few days. The Bellas had been good friends of theirs for a few years now and Brie had become somewhat the voice of reason for him. She was always coaching him on decisions, giving love advice, training with him and acted like a big sister when he needed her. When he was done responding he realized that he had numerous unseen messages and calls. _Was I that out of it?_ He thought as he looked over the messages and stopped as he found one from his best friend Roya.

"Oh shit, Roya" Joshua smiled as the thought of her started to fill his mind. Roya Rodriguez was a childhood friend of him and Jonathan. Their families were close friends and they practically grew up together. Her father left when they were seven years old, so to help her mom, their mom took care of Roya while she worked long hours, she was practically like a sister to them. Except Joshua had been in love with her since they were teenagers. She was the first girl he fell in love with and accidentally his first kiss. But because they were such good friends he never knew how to express his true feelings for her.

"She is going to rip me a new one," he groaned as he read her texts. She was pissed about him hurting himself. Just a few weeks ago they were talking about his original injury and how she felt that he should request to sit out a few matches. She was such a worrier and scolded them for any injuries. She needed to understand that they were professional wrestlers and this was a part of the job. But that didn't stop Roya from being the mother hen of the group. Joshua actually missed seeing her every day. When they started to pursue wrestling seven years ago, it was around the same time Roya went to school to become a realtor. With each of them taking steps towards their careers, it became harder for them to see each other as much as they used to. They would talk a lot and try to visit each other but with them on the road so much, it became harder to keep in touch like they used to. Just as he was about to respond to her, he heard the front door open.

"Hey man, what's up?" Joshua greeted

"Your ass as you're about to get an earful." Jonathan laughed as he held the door open for someone. To Joshua's surprise a tiny Dominican walked in and looked like she could rip his head off

"You goddamn idiot! I called and messaged you all day and you can't respond? I told you to be careful; you were hurt and needed to take it easy. But no, you have to be a big headed ass and go jumping off shit only to hurt yourself even more. Damnit Josh! Josh? Are you even listening to me?" Roya complained as she dropped her bag on the floor. He was listening but after a few words it was like time slowed around him. It had been so long since he saw her in person that seeing her stand right in front of him was making it hard to focus on her lecture. She was beautiful; medium length wavy brown and blonde ombre hair, smooth caramel skin, light brown eyes and a body for days. He remembered when they were kids, Jon beat up some punk that bullied her and called her Chunky Roro. If only that asshole could see her now. It took everything in him not to bite his lip as his eyes wandered over her rare and back up to her breast. Roya developed at an early age and had D cups since sophomore year of high school. Plus she has always been thick as hell.

"JOSH!" Roya yelled as she was standing right in front of him now with her hands on her hips

"Sorry about that, I have been out of it lately." he commented as he stood up and hugged her. Standing next to his 6'2 frame, her mere 5'1 was nothing. It felt right hugging her, like all of his worries disappeared.

"Don't scare me like that; I left work and got on the first thing smoking to be out here. Plus I took two weeks off from work to help around the house. God knows you two probably need it, you nasties." She replied as she hugged him back

"Ro, you didn't have to do that." Joshua stated surprised by her actions.

"I told her it wasn't necessary, but you already know when she is determined, there is no changing her mind." Jonathan commented

"You damn right." Roya stated proudly, "So I will be helping you two around the house and helping Josh get to recovery. And from the looks of things I came just in time," she looked around the house with a judging smirk. Fixing her glasses, she then shook her head, "No wonder you two get no ass."

"Hey, you watch your tongue Ro. We get all the ladies, if you must know." Jonathan said

"Where they at though?" she laughed pretending to search for these ladies he spoke of.

"Still a charming asshole, I see." Joshua commented

"It compliments my beauty and brains." Roya smiled as she went to pick up her bags but Jonathan took them from her and started putting her stuff in the guest room.

"I really appreciate this Ro." Joshua said as he hugged her tightly again, "I don't start therapy for a week so just chill out for now. You just got here and we haven't seen you in a long time."

"So what you're saying is I should break out the shot glasses?" Jonathan interrupted as he made his way back onto the living room. Roya and Joshua smiled, the three were notorious for drinking together. Joshua had a flashback to Roya's twenty first birthday, since she turned twenty one before them, they had her buy a load of bottles then they got some friends together and went through all of the bottle easily. It was a long night and a painful morning. So many things happened that night.

"Actually, do you have wine?" Roya asked

"Oh shit, look at you trying to be classy."Jonathan commented

"Well Darren has cultured me." she replied, the guys stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her with the judging eyes she definitely did not miss.

"What the hell is a "Darren" and why have I never heard of him?" Joshua asked suspect of this Darren already

"Darren is... my boyfriend." Roya replied with a sigh. She knew this was only the beginning of a long conversation with them, every time she had a boyfriend they scared him off like two crazy big brothers. It was damn near impossible to have a boyfriend in high school or college. Every relationship had to be behind their backs or they would make the guy's life a living hell.

"For how long?" Jonathan asked as he poured her a glass of wine

"About four months." Roya replied

"Four months? Ro, I just spoke to you two days ago and this is the FIRST time either of us is hearing about "Darren"like what the hell bruh?" Jonathan commented slightly annoyed

"This is why I don't tell you guys about my boyfriends, you make it a bigger issue than it actually is. Then if he is deemed "unworthy", you scare him off. Which mind you is what always happens." she stated as she walked over to the counter and took a sip of the wine.

"Bull, some guys were cool. Like Austin, we were cool with Austin."Joshua defended

"Austin was gay, he realized he was gay when he didn't want to sleep with me. Of course you would be okay with him, he never wanted to touch me." she downed her wine and tapped the glass for a refill.

"Look, let's focus on the issue at hand. Tell us about Darren. We don't know him and honestly I admit we can be a bit "harsh" on guys but as grown adults, I have realized the error in our ways. I genuinely want to know about the man that has Ro's heart." Jonathan replied as he poured her more wine. Roya was wryer about telling them about him but she gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, we work for the same realtor company and started dating after a month of getting to know each other. He is sweet, smart, funny and shows he loves me a lot." Roya stated

"Last name?" Joshua asked

"Wilson." she replied, "Why?"

"Nothing." Joshua said as he proceeded to facebook search for him. When he found the one that was a "friend" on Roya's list, he began his investigation.

"Did you just search for him?" Roya asked wide eyed

"...Maybe." Joshua replied

"See this is the shit I'm talking about." she commented

"Fine. I'm sorry. I will respect your judgement and give Darren a chance." Joshua said as he put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"That's all I ask. I'm a big girl and you guys will have a chance to met him in a few days. He is coming down to show a house so I figured you both might as well meet him. But DON'T make me regret this decision." Roya warned

"Yes ma'am." the twins replied

"Now I am going to change and get settled in my room. Perhaps we watch a movie or something." she suggested

"I'm down for that." Jonathan said as Joshua nodded

"Awesome." she smiled then headed to the guest room. Jonathan waited until she was out of sight before giving Joshua the "look". Joshua knew that look all too well. Jonathan was skeptical of Darren as well. Most of the boyfriends Roya picked tended to be hidden assholes. Despite their natural mistrust of them, there was many they had been right about.

"She is half right so I'm willing to give "Darren" a chance. But if he ends up being a shithead I'm powerbombing his ass." Jonathan stated

"Agreed." Joshua said as he pulled out his phone and went back to his investigation on Darren. He was extremely protective of her and knew it came off very aggressive but he couldn't help it. He loved Roya and deep down maybe it was really because of jealousy. Every guy that she dated was a threat he and he didn't take threats lightly. Joshua understood it was stupid to be jealous; it just proved how much he loved her as more than just a "sister" figure.

"You okay bro?" Jonathan took him out of his thoughts

"Yeah, just...hopefully he is not an asshole." Joshua replied

"Better not be." Jonathan commented, unknowing to Joshua, Jonathan was feeling the exact same way. He wanted Roya and any man that was her "boyfriend" made his stomach turn. He knew she had every right to date whoever she wanted and any man could fall head over heels for her. But he wanted her to be his and it was a pain in the ass that he didn't know how to express that without the fear of her rejecting him. They had all been friends for so long that Jonathan wondered if she could ever look at him that way. What if she just saw him as the "big annoying brother" and not as a "man" she wanted. He sighed then proceeded to head upstairs to his room to change. While passing the guest room, he peeked in and saw Roya sitting on the bed texting someone. She looked somewhat distressed as she was typing fast. Slowly knocking on the door he got her attention,

"You okay, Ro?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah,...I was just responding to some texts that I missed." she smiled. He knew better, she was hiding something but he didn't want to pry into it as they had just finished having a conversation about them pretty much being over protective.

"Well if you have an issue with something, just let me know, okay? I'm headed to change and be back down so we can all definitely finish catching. I'll even break open the fancy wine for you." he smiled

"Thanks Jon." she commented as he headed up to his room. Roya sighed as she turned back to her phone and saw that Darren had sent another angry text. He was pissed she was staying with Jon and Josh, he thought she was going to stay in a hotel. Despite how many times she had explained how close they were, he believed she would cheat on him. She was tired of having to defend herself but also felt guilty because he was half right. She was in love with the twins, but had long put the idea of ever being with either of them in the back of her mind. She loved them equally and could never choose between them. Plus it wouldn't be worth ruining such a long friendship over her selfish wants.

"I'm done with this." Roya sighed as she tossed her phone on the bed and proceeded to change into some leggings and a red t-shirt. Putting her hair into a little bun she then went back out to the living room to see what the guys were up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Jonathan promised, he broke out a bottle of wine for Roya and poured himself some bourbon. Joshua was still on heavy medicines so of course he opted out of the drinking for the night.

"Aww look at us, it's a sleepover." Joshua commented

"About to be drunken sleepover," Jonathan stated as he took a sip of his drink, "This one's for you bro." He smirked as he knew his brother wished he was drinking bourbon as well.

"Just like old times." Roya commented as she remembered their college days. So many late nights of drinking and partying, she wondered how they still had functioning livers. The one that that would always stand out to her was her twenty first birthday; sure they had been partying hard since they were freshmen in college but on that day she walked into a liquor store with her head held high and a list of booze from Jonathan in her hand. The guys couldn't buy alcohol for another two months so she was in charge of supplying them. That night they drank so much that the next day everyone was sick for hours. That was also the night she lost her virginity to...

"It's not like old times; you're sitting here drinking bitch ass wine. Where are your balls Ro?" Jonathan complained, "Has Darren made you a punk?"

"I was turned into a refined lady, if you must attempt to throw shade." she replied

"So Darren is a wizard?" Joshua laughed as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Ohh the shade toss is real." Jonathan laughed

"What do you have against wine anyway Jon?" she asked

"It tastes like piss. Give me bourbon or tequila any day. " he replied

"Spoken like a true classless whore." Roya teased

"Hey watch your mouth; I don't whore around for free anymore. I have standards now." Jonathan replied

"Your rap sheet says differently." Joshua said as Roya laughed

"Name one woman?" Jonathan asked as he finished his glass

"Bethany." Roya and Joshua stated together

"She wasn't that bad..." Jonathan defended, they both gave him the side look, "Okay, mistakes were made with that one."

"With that one, Jasmine, Amy, Lauren, Helena, Asia, Karen,..." Roya started

"Alright! I get it, I failed with a lot of women growing up," Jonathan sighed as he stood up and walked over the mini bar, "Damn! Just don't know how to let things go do you, Ro?"

"Hey no shade, but those were failures plus you started this conversation not me." she laughed

"Shade is shade, but here drink this." Jonathan stated as he poured her a shot of bourbon, "Put some hair back on your chest."

"I have wine, I'm fine." she protested

"Drink it." he half way dared her, he was always the voice of peer pressure for her, "Or do you need to ask Darren for permission?"

"That's low." Roya commented

"I call it how I see it; the old Ro wouldn't think twice about downing this shot. So between then and now the only difference is Darren. So I think he has you whipped." Jonathan said. He knew her all too well, the challenge had been set and he knew that once he questioned her pride, she couldn't back down.

"Game on bitch," Roya stated as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the counter. Like a champ she took down the shot easily and tapped it for another. Jonathan smirked as he had a glimpse of the old Roya come out of her. Unknowing to him those two shots were about to drop her on her ass. it had been so long since she had bourbon. Being with Darren, he made it clear that it was unladylike for her drink hard liquor and she should only have a few glasses of wine.

"That's my girl." Jonathan smiled as he poured himself and her more shots, "Adult sleepover time!"

"Anyone up for some games? Cards?..." Joshua started

"Uno?" Roya interrupted as she had a sudden burst of energy. Joshua smiled, like Jonathan he noticed that something was off with her, but he didn't want to make anything about it as he was just happy to have her there with them.

"You just get back and you want to play the game that nearly ended our friendship four times?" Jonathan stated

"I can't help being good at the game, Jon. Don't be mad at me for your lack of skills." she replied

"It's Uno; it doesn't take skill. Damn draw four, skip, reverse and all those other punk ass rules." he commented

"If it requires no skill than you should win right?" she teased

"Where are those damn cards..."Jonathan went looking for the cards as now the challenge was set for him.

"You really got his motor running." Joshua commented as he got up from the couch and poured himself a glass of water.

"He likes to think he can beat me in everything and he needs to be reminded that he sucks at all card games." Roya said as she was confident in winning

"You forget I'm playing too right? Don't get too full of yourself, last I checked I won almost five games in a row one night." Joshua commented

"We were taking shots, of course I would start losing by the end of the night." she defended

"Well I'm completely sober so the odds are in my favor." he smiled as Jonathan walked down the stairs with cards in hand.

"Gather around for this ass whoppin' in Uno." Jonathan cleared the table and set everything up.

"Go time." Joshua commented as the game began. Within an hour Roya was destroying Jonathan but Joshua had won two games already.

"This can't be life right now." Roya sighed

"I know you're cheating somehow, I just can't prove it. And I know damn well he is cheating with his sober ass. Taking advantage of drunk people, I'm ashamed of you bro." Jonathan complained

"Told you I was better at it," Joshua commented with a cocky smirk

"Whatever, who wants pizza? The place down the street closes in like twenty minutes and I need food." Jonathan replied

"I could use some Pizza." Joshua agreed

"Man what is with you two and your appetites?" she sighed

"Don't act like you're not hungry." Jonathan commented

"Order your pizza but I don't want any." she said

"If you say so but I am about to put in an order for two larges and you are more than welcome to take a slice or two for your lying ass." Jonathan replied as he started to put an order in on his phone.

"In the meantime, I have had enough Uno tonight, how about a movie?" Roya asked as she walked over and dropped herself down on the couch.

"I'm cool with that." Joshua replied as he sat down next to her. She immediately snuggled up next to him and used his lap as a pillow. Joshua mindlessly started twisting strands of her hair between his fingers.

"What are we going to watch?" she asked

"Is this Netflix and chill?" Jonathan teased as he sat down on the couch and rested Roya's feet on his lap.

"You wish." Roya laughed. Truth be told this was probably the best she felt in a long time; having her two boys next to her caused that warming sensation again. It was a feeling of love and happiness. If only I could have this feeling all the time, she thought.

"Well for movies, horror has my vote." Joshua suggested

"Comedy." Jonathan stated

"How about a horror movie that is so bad all you can do is laugh?" Roya compromised

"Fair enough." the guys agreed. Once they found a movie, the three relaxed and started to laugh at how bad the movie was. After twenty minutes the pizza arrived and the twins devoured it. Roya stuck to her word and stayed away from the fatty grease filled goodness of pizza for the sake of having regrets in the morning. While they ate she drifted off to sleep.

"The liquor won." Jonathan smirked as he was starting to sober up

"It always does," Joshua started as he glanced over at her. "I'm glad she is unwinding a bit."

"You noticed it too?" Jonathan asked as he nodded, "I think it might have something to do with Darren. Earlier when I was heading upstairs I stopped in her room and saw her pissed while she was texting someone. I'm just guessing it was Darren."

"You're probably right; I checked out his Facebook page and he seems like he has a stick up his ass." Joshua commented

"Well we'll see what happens when the chump gets here." Jonathan said as he finished his pizza and started to clean up. Joshua did the same and then turned back to Roya. He smiled as she looked so adorable curled up on the couch. He would carry her to bed if his shoulder wasn't messed up. Turning to Jonathan, he already knew what to do. Slowly Jonathan pulled her into his arms and picked her up from the couch. Roya sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck. As he was carrying her to the guest room, a smile crept across his face. When he reached the room, he slowly placed her down and pulled the covers over her. Jonathan kissed her forehead before turning off the lights

"Night Ro." he smiled and then turned to leave the room.

* * *

The next morning the twins woke up to something they hadn't smelled in a long time, someone making breakfast. Neither of them knew how to cook well and usually when they tried something was burnt or undercooked. Jonathan was the first one downstairs and spotted Roya making omelets. The sight of her making breakfast made something in him flutter. His footsteps were silent as he sat by the counter and continued to watch her. She was still wearing her pjs and her hair was in a messy bun. A simple look but definitely something he wouldn't mind waking up to everyday. Suddenly Roya started humming and swinging her hips to a song in her head. His eyes instinctively wondered down and a devilish smirk formed. Thoughts of throwing her on the counter and ripping off her clothes came to mind. He wanted to show his appreciation by tossing her on the counter and making her a part of a balanced breakfast. _The things that I would do with that syrup,_ Jonathan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Joshua standing next to him. The smell of waffles had dragged Joshua out of bed but the view of Roya was definitely the best way to start the day. It wasn't until Roya turned to reach for salt that she noticed the twins looking at her.

"Morning," Jonathan smiled as he forced whatever thoughts he had to the back of his head, "Everything smells great Ro."

"Thank God someone else is cooking." Joshua commented

"Hey, what you trying to say?" Jonathan asked offended

"No offense brotha, but you burned the eggs twice and somehow the pancakes weren't cooked in the middle." Joshua replied

"But did you die? Ungrateful ass." Jonathan stated as Joshua and Roya laughed

"To be fair neither of you can cook for shit; it's not a part of your skill set." Roya commented

"Look, if we were great cooks on top of all this hotness, we would overload the world. It couldn't handle it; women would be breaking our doors down." Joshua stated

"Riiigghht." Roya smirked as she prepared the plates. Joshua and Jonathan walked over and helped her set the table. Jonathan tried to sneak a few extra pieces of bacon but Roya slapped his hand away, "Eat what's on your plate, greedy."

"I'm a growing boy." Jonathan commented, Roya laughed as she remembered that was his go to line when they were kids. Once all the plates were set and Joshua poured everyone orange juice, it was time to eat.

"This looks amazing, thank you Ro." Jonathan said as he pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek. She sat in the middle of the two.

"Look at you being a gentleman and shit." Joshua teased. It felt weird because he was just about to do the same thing for her.

"You want me to pull out your seat too?" Jonathan teased

"Shut up," Joshua laughed, "But all jokes aside, thank you for all of this Ro." He placed a small kiss on her cheek as he sat down.

"My pleasure guys, I actually missed cooking for you two." Roya said as she took a sip of her orange juice. She felt a comforting feeling take over her as she ate with them. Even as a kid, whenever she was in the middle of them, it felt like the safest place in the world.

"Is that all you're going to eat Ro?" Joshua asked as he looked at her plate

"I was eating while cooking." she replied

"Oh so it's okay for you to eat extra but not me." Jonathan commented

"Cooks get to "sample" the food Jon." Roya smiled as he shook his head and continued to devour his plate. Soon he gave her the pleading look. She sighed, "Go ahead."

Both Jonathan and Joshua stood up as her eyes widened,

"I just figured it would be okay for me to get seconds as well." Joshua stated as she could only watch the two fill their plates. Suddenly her stomach started to growl.

 _No! You have eaten enough for the morning. This is how we end up fat._ Roya thought to herself as she could also hear Darren scolding her for eating too much already. She needed to keep her weight down; since she was a child it had always been a struggle, especially growing up with the twins. They ate everything and worked out way more than she did in college plus they were on the football team. Her stomach growled again as Jonathan bit into a piece of bacon, this time the guys heard it.

"Girl if you don't eat more of this damn food." Joshua commented as he was about to pick up her plate and get her seconds.

"No, it's fine. I appreciate it Josh." Roya smiled

"That's not what your stomach says." Jonathan commented

"Trust me I'm full." she lied, Joshua narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she was hungry, but being stubborn about it. He didn't want to make it a big deal plus he knew hunger would always win so eventually she would be a big girl and get something to eat. He sat back down and finished his plate. After a few minutes their plates were empty again.

"Good lawd," Jonathan stated as he stretched out in his chair, "That hit the spot."

"Thanks again, Ro." Joshua said as he stretched out in agreement

"Not a problem." Roya smiled, "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"I am going to hit the gym with a few friends then I have a few errands to run before I have a sit down with management." Jonathan replied

"Look at you being all professional." Roya teased

"The errands that he speaks of is probably buying booze." Joshua commented

"Mind your business." Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him

"What are you up to Josh?" Roya asked

"Brie asked to meet up for lunch with her and Nikki, you are welcome to come along of course. They said they wanted to meet you." he replied

"Brie and Nikki...as in the Bellas?" Roya almost yelled

"Yes..."Joshua said wondering what she was getting at

"Hell yeah I want to go! I freaking love them. Oh my god I have to get cleaned up and dressed." she was beyond excited

"Bella fan I see." Jonathan said

Roya jumped up from her chair and started to do the Bella dance, "You can look but you can't touch." The twins couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

"Where is my phone when I need it?" Joshua teased

"Don't you dare!" Roya warned, "I need to go get ready." The guys watched as she happily dashed out of the kitchen

"She is going to be a straight fool when she meets them." Joshua commented

"Please take pictures." Jonathan said. They too got up and started to get ready for the day. Unknowing to them there was no way to prepare for the day that was about to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Joshua could only smile as Roya was a nervous wreck; while driving to the restaurant, she started doing her nervous babbling that she always did when her nerves where shook.

"Ro, relax. They are cool people, there is no need to be nervous. They are no different from Jon and I. They are very cool, easy to talk with and fun." he commented as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel how tense that she was.

"Hush your basic mouth; they are the Bellas." Roya stated as he laughed. She was adorable when she was nervous.

"There is the spot." Joshua said as she found parking space in front of the restaurant and braced herself. Fixing her glasses, she straightened her shirt as Joshua stepped out of the car and walked around to open the door for her.

"Dude your shoulder is hurt, I should be opening doors for you." she stated

"I'm a gentleman even at fifty percent." he smiled as she took his hand and he helped her out the car. As they were walking into the restaurant, Roya gushed at how beautiful it was; it was a sushi place that had a modern feel with traditional Japanese influence. While she was looking around her eyes landed on Nikki Bella waving to them. Her heart was pounding as they walked over. _Oh my god they are so beautiful! I look like shit right now, I should have dressed better. Who wears leggings and an ugly shirt to meet the Bellas?_ Roya scolded herself.

"Hey loves." Nikki greeted as she and Brie stood up to hug Joshua, "And this must be the pretty lady the boys are always talking about."

"All good things I hope but knowing them it will probably be embarrassing." Roya replied with a shy smiled

"Great things and funny stories," Nikki reached out to hug her, followed by Brie, "I love this shirt; Victoria Secret right?"

"Yes! It is actually." Roya replied

"Super cute." Nikki commented

"So Josh has also told us that you are apart of the Bella army." Brie smiled

"Guilty as charged." Roya commented nervously

"No need to be nervous hun, at the end of the day we are still regular people. Josh and Jon are your best friends, but to others they are super stars. Look at us just like you look at them." Nikki stated

"I appreciate that." Roya said as she slowly relaxed. As they ordered food and started talking more, Roya's nervousness went away as she was becoming fast friends with the twins. They were just as cool and down to earth as Joshua had said. After hearing her side of the many stories that the guys had told them, the Bellas could see why the guys liked Roya so much. She also told them how much her and her best friend Tyler were inspired by them. Brie took note at how Joshua looked at Roya and smiled. She had been one of the few people that he had expressed to about his true feelings. She knew that he was in love with Roya and it showed. The two were adorable, Joshua didn't know how to properly use chopsticks so Roya was trying to teach him. She laughed as Roya playfully smacked his hand when he wouldn't listen to her. Roya was so busy enjoying herself that she didn't notice her phone was ringing like crazy until she went in her bag for some mints. Taking her cellphone out, she was surprised to see that she had various missed calls and text messages. The majority was from Darren and a few from Tyler. Apparently Darren had arrived earlier than expected and Tyler tagged along with him. She could only imagine how that trip went. Tyler and Darren weren't exactly the best of friends; there had been many times that she had to stop Tyler from throwing a shoe or two at him.

"Something up Ro?" Joshua asked snapping her out of her thoughts, he noticed she was quiet and had a annoyed expression on her face.

"No, just Darren and my best friend Tyler are here. Darren decided to leave a few days early." she replied

"Sound like we get to meet boyfriend and the illustrious Tyler." Brie commented

"That gives me a great idea, why don't we have a little get together tonight? We haven't hung out with Josh and Jon for a while and I don't want the fun with our new bestie to end just yet." Nikki suggested

"Sounds good to me." Joshua said as the group agreed to met back at the guys' house in a few hours. He and Roya left the restaurant to pick up Darren and Tyler from the airport. While Roya was driving, Joshua noticed how annoyed she was. He wondered why she wasn't excited about Darren being there unannounced. If she was in love with him, she should be beside herself with joy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked while sitting in the back of the car

"Huh?" she was dazed for a bit as her focus was on the road and hoping this wasn't Darren trying to pry on what was happening while she was away with the twins. He already disliked the fact that she came to visit them and probably didn't believe her when she said there was nothing going on. He could be so overbearing.

"You seem annoyed Darren showed up like this." Joshua stated

"...I'm just worried he and Tyler will get into arguments. If they haven't already." Roya replied

"Tyler doesn't like him?" he asked

"They have...differences." she sighed

"Interesting." Joshua commented

"Don't do that; anytime you say "interesting" you pry into shit." she said

"I'm not prying into anything, I don't even know the guy...yet. So you can relax. He is innocent until proven guilty." Joshua replied

"Sure." she knew better than to believe that

"Pull into this area." he said as they arrived at the airport

"I think I see Tyler." Roya unfastened her seatbelt and went in search of the two. Joshua watched as she moved past a few people then suddenly stopped as she found Darren. He leaned down and kissed her. Joshua groaned as he felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Roya hugged Tyler and they all started walking back to the car. Putting their bags in the trunk, Darren sat up front with Roya and Tyler took the backseat. As he opened the door and sat down, he saw Joshua for the first time.

"Jesus Christmas! You're Jey Uso!" Tyler squealed as Joshua smiled

"Hey, nice to meet you. Feel free to just call me Josh." a blush rose to Tyler's face as Joshua put his hand out to shake.

"Mmmm okay,... Josh. The pleasure is all mine," Tyler was eyeing Joshua like he was steak, "Strong grip. I admire that in a man."

"You also admire money so what's your point?" Darren said under his breath but they all heard it

"Darren!" Roya said annoyed

"It's alright Roya, Darren is just trying to show his balls in front of company," Tyler smirked as Darren was about to say something but Joshua interrupted

"So hey, what's up man? Nice to meet you." Joshua greeted as he put his hand out for him, Darren narrowed his eyes at his hand for a moment before reaching out for it. With a strong grip, it seemed like Darren was trying to squeeze his hand a little too hard. _You got the wrong one bruh_ , Joshua thought as he squeezed back just as hard. Soon Darren released his grip as he was no match for Joshua.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet Roya's childhood friends." Darren commented as Joshua smirked. Tyler playfully slapped Joshua's knee and smiled

"I like you already, new friend." Tyler said

"So, tonight the Bella twins are coming over to the house for a get together." Roya said as she started driving

"WHAT!" Tyler practically yelled

"I met them earlier and they wanted to meet you guys too." she said

"Oh my god. This makes that plane ride with Darren worth it." Tyler commented

"Wasn't a thrill ride for me either." Darren sighed as he placed Roya's free hand in his. Joshua noticed and felt that same sinking feeling return. Just ten minutes and he already didn't like Darren. He seemed like an asshat and made him want to powerbomb him. But for Roya, he would keep his cool. He just hopped when Jonathan met him, he would be able to keep his cool as well. Unlike him, he didn't know how to "play nice" when he disliked someone. Especially when it came to Roya as she was basically family to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Joshua had already texted Jan than about Darren arriving early. Once Jonathan got home, he cleaned up a bit and got everything ready for the get together with the twins later. From what Joshua texted him, Darren sounded every bit of the asshole he expected him to be. Tyler seemed cool and would be easy to get along with at least. Joshua also mentioned how uneasy Roya was around him and that made Jonathan want to suplex him the minute he walked through the door. But he would be cool and not do anything unnecessary for now. Soon the Bellas arrived first and brought party favors.

"Oh wonderful, more piss water," Jonathan commented as he put a bottle of wine that Nikki brought in the fridge, "Ro will love this."

"You wine hater,"Nikki stated as she hopped up on a stool, "But speaking of Ro, I must say that she is just as pretty and awesome as you described her."

"She's definitely something." Jonathan smiled

"Sure is." she said as she gave him a mischievous smirk

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing," she replied as she popped one of the wine bottles open

"Stop that." Jonathan said as he knew what she was getting at

"Stop what?" Nikki asked playfully

"That! You're trying to start something and we have already had this discussion." he replied as he poured himself a drink

"Yes, I know and I won't dig too deep into anything. It's just that since now I have met her, I can see why you..."

"Yo, we're home." Joshua announced as he opened the door. _Thank you Jesus_ , Jonathan thought as he was not in the mood to have this conversation with Nikki. He knew she didn't know how to quit when she felt she was right about something. Sure he had told her he liked Roya more than a friend but he didn't know what to do about it. And Nikki felt he should be honest and make a move. But that was easier said than done.

"Welcome home." Jonathan greeted as he watched them walk in; behind Joshua was who he presumed to be Tyler and followed by him was Darren and Roya holding hands. The sight alone was enough for Jonathan to down his drink quickly. His stomach started to turn. As if on cue, Darren narrowed his eyes at him as if summing him up. Jonathan flashed a look his way as if saying, _the fuck you looking at?_ But he quickly smiled and returned to just being cool.

"Nice to see you again Roya and pleasure to meet your boo and best friend." Brie commented

Darren smiled and shook the twins hands before walking up to Jonathan. With yet another attempt to show strength, Darren put his hand out for Jonathan. Jonathan was not impressed whatsoever with Darren's grip.

"Got quite the grip there friend," Darren stated

"It's what happens when you bodyslam people for a living." Jonathan smirked

Roya nervously smiled as she knew Jonathan well enough to know he was being sarcastic with Darren because he didn't like him. This night was slowly heading down the toilet. As if sensing her uneasiness, Nikki stood up and started loudly chatting with Tyler

"So Roya tells me you are a Bella fan as well." Nikki smiled, Tyler didn't know what to do with himself as he was still in disbelief that the Bellas were in front of him.

"Fan is not the correct word." Tyler gushed as he hugged her

"I was snooping around your Instagram after I followed Roya and came across some amazing pictures. All of your designs and art work are amazing. You are so talented. I had to follow you hun." she admitted

Tyler nearly fell but composed himself, "Thank you so much." he smiled

"I must say that I was very impressed with the Bella costumes for Halloween." Brie commented as she took a sip of her wine, "You two looked amazing."

"Bella costumes? What Bella costumes?" Joshua asked as Roya started to panic, she deliberately never posted the night on her Instagram because she didn't want the twins to see it. Plus it wasn't exactly the best night of her life.

"You didn't see the video?" Nikki asked, "Then you missed all of this pretty little lady's moves.

"Please,...it wasn't that great." Roya commented with a nervous laugh

"Don't be shy, I think it was amazing." Nikki said

"Now I want to see the video." Joshua stated

"Already on it." Jonathan said as he was looking through Tyler's Instagram and found the video in question. Roya's heart was racing. It was the bravest and stupidest thing she had ever done, "Oh shit." Joshua eagerly walked over and joined his brother in looking at the video. Roya and Tyler were dressed as Nikki and Brie. She had on a long brown wig, black booty shorts, a red fearless crop top, knee high red socks and white sneakers. They were at a party and did the Bella entrance. Joshua had to fight the temptation of biting his lip. Roya looked sexy as hell. When she did the hip roll and showed a peek of her cheeks, blood immediately rushed from one head to the other. Jonathan was lucky to have a glass to his mouth as he used it to hide him biting his lip. _Good lawd,_ he thought as he could feel his pants tighten.

"I know I look flawless." Tyler commented, "And Ro looked like a snack,"

"She looked okay." Darren interrupted, "It was last year so she was still in the process of getting rid of her stomach. Work in progress."

"Okay? Check that body out; I wish I had those cheeks." Nikki stated, "Ass for days."

"Um hello boyfriend, your girlfriend is hot." Brie commented

Before Darren could say anything, Roya interrupted, "Hey how about we leave Roya's darkest moment for another party? Yeah?" she really didn't feel like having this discussion right now. Nikki and Brie could feel that she was embarrassed so they didn't want to press the issue. The twins were too busy replaying the video to pay attention to any conversations going on.

"So... who's ready for shots ?" Tyler asked as Jonathan finally looked away from his phone

"Shots?" Jonathan's ears perked up

"I could use a few right about now." Roya stated as Jonathan looked at her, he was so focused on the video that he had only caught bits of the conversation.

 _"You okay?"_ he mouthed at Roya as she nodded

"Let me take a look at the bar and see what I can whip up for us." Tyler commented as he walked over to Jonathan, "Excuse me Mr. Uso, would you mind?"

"I could never say no to someone else being bartender." Jonathan happily stepped aside and let Tyler look over what they had.

"Looks like Christmas has come early." Tyler stated as he pulled out a bottle of Rumchata, Fireball whiskey and Vanilla Crown Royal.

"What is all this for?" Nikki asked

"Party favorite of mine, I call it Christmas in your mouth." he replied as he made a shot and offered her to try. Nikki drank it and smiled

"Oh wow, that is great." she said

"Tasty and deadly...just like me." Tyler commented as he proceeded to make a round for them. Soon everyone was drinking except Joshua as he still had a few days before he could drink. Joshua and Jonathan were happy that Roya and the twins were hitting it off. Even Tyler was was making quick friends with them. The only killjoy in the room was Darren. He was sitting alone on a couch drinking a beer. Joshua glanced at him and wondered what the hell Roya saw in him. He seemed boring and annoying within the few hours he was around him. Plus he vaguely heard his remarks about Roya's Instagram video. To Joshua, Roya was perfect just the way that she was. It would be one thing to be concerned about her health but to bluntly say her body needs work in a vain way, is just rude. Glancing over at Jonathan, he saw him giving Darren the death glare. Tapping him on the shoulder, Jonathan sighed and proceeded to pick up another drink. Roya was talking to Nikki as Tyler was chatting up with Brie.

"I just want to say again that you are every bit of awesome as the guys described you." Nikki stated

"That means a lot. I'm sure that they have probably shared an embarrassing story or two though." Roya laughed

"Nothing too embarrassing," Nikki smiled as she glanced in Darren's direction, "Boyfriend not social?"

Roya sighed, this was how he always was. He stayed to himself and was on his phone for most of the time. Chances were he was noting all the things he would want to talk about with her later.

"He's shy." Roya commented as she downed her drink, "I'll be back." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. He quickly put his phone away and smiled.

"You okay?" Roya asked

"Yeah," he started,"...just not my kind of crowd. You know me, I'm fine with a beer and night alone."

"Well you can do that any night, how often do you get to unwind with friends and WWE wrestlers." she commented

"They're not exactly the Rock or Austin. Plus these are your friends not mine." he stated as Roya was insulted he would say that about them.

"Don't be a dick! Yes these are my friends, but they are also cool people" she said annoyed

"Look you probably had too many drinks as always and you're not acting rationally. I say when you're done with your drink we heard back to the hotel and call it a night."

"Why are you being like this? Instead of being happy to be around friends, you're being mean to them and rude." Roya commented

"Roya,….."

"No. If you want to leave then go. I'm not ready to leave." she stood up and walked away from him. As she was walking past the table, Joshua reached his hand out for her,

"Ro, you okay?" he asked

"I just need some air." she lied then walked away from him. He knew better than to believe that. Watching as she headed to the backyard, he turned to see Jonathan about to walk up to Darren.

"I'm going to powerbomb his ass." Jonathan commented

"Another time man, come on." Joshua stated as he and Jonathan made their way outside to check on Roya. She was sitting in front of the fire pit with her head down. The twins walked up and took a seat on either side of her.

"You want us to suplex him?" Jonathan asked

"As much as it would make me happy right now, the sober me would rather you not." she replied

"Care to let us in on what happened?" Joshua asked

"….We have these stupid fights sometimes; he can be such a dick when he doesn't get his way and when he feels like I'm ruining my life. Him and my mom are pretty much the best of friends in that department." Roya sighed

Jonathan glanced at Joshua and they both knew how much of a pain her mom could be. She meant well, but since Roya was a kid all did was try to make sure she never made the same mistakes that she did and by doing so she tried to take control of her life. Roya's dad abandoned them after he cheated on her numerous times. She never wanted Roya to experience any of that and made her focus on school and work.

"Does Darren really make you happy?" Jonathan asked

"...in many ways yes; he shows he cares for me in different ways. I admit there are probably things about myself that need to change for the better and perhaps he is the one who can help me with that." she replied. That wasn't the answer the twins were hoping for; they didn't like Darren and as much as they were trying to give him a chance, they felt Roya could do better.

"Sounds like you're forcing yourself to believe that." Joshua stated, Roya turned her head towards him and let his words sink in. _What if he was right, what if I was lying to myself? What if Tyler was right, I was with Darren not for me but because he was safe and it made my mom happy_? she thought

"Roya," the three turned to see Darren approaching them, "I'm headed to my hotel, I have a house to check out tomorrow. You staying here or coming?"his question seemed to make the hair on the back of her neck stand. Joshua and Jonathan watched her closely, if she said the word they would personally escort Darren out the door. Reluctantly they could only watch as she stood up,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roya stated as she hugged them both then walked towards Darren. Jonathan was about to say something but Joshua grabbed his arm. _Chill_ , he mouthed.

Jonathan sighed as all he could think about was getting Roya out of this situation. But Joshua was right, it wasn't his place. At least until Roya made up her mind and gave the okay to put him in his place. Which unknown to him, was going to happen sooner than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day the Roya woke up with a headache, not from alcohol but from Darren. The ride to the hotel was filled with complaints. Luckily Tyler was there to quickly silence him but once out the car she and Darren headed to his room while Tyler happily retreated to his own. For hours Darren talked about all the "issues" he had at the party. But Roya just changed into some night clothes and ignored him as she went to sleep. Eventually he tired himself out plus he had to show a house in the morning anyway.

Sighing heavily, Roya gathered her things and got ready for the day. She and Tyler were going to have breakfast together. After showering she was happy that Darren had already left the room. As she was drying herself off, she heard her phone buzz. it was a text message from Jonathan.

 _Good morning Ro. Hope we didn't get u into 2 much trouble with that guy. Josh is home and I'm headed 2 the gym. Later this evening we are going out with Alicia Fox and one of her friends._

Something in Roya's stomach dropped. The thought of the guys out with them made her…. _jealous_? She quickly shook off the feeling and replied back with an "okay have fun". Deep down she knew that was not what she wanted them to do. But she refused to let this strange feeling of jealousy wash over her. Roya continued to get ready and made her way out the door. Tyler was already in the lobby flirting with a handsome gentleman at the front desk. She smiled as the guy was clearly giving Tyler his phone number. After a few moments Tyler walked away from the desk and approached her.

"Hey hun, good morning." he greeted with a smile on his face

"I bet it is a good morning." Roya smirked, "He's cute."

"I know! We have a date tonight." Tyler replied

"Playa playa." she teased

"What can I say, it's a gift and a curse being this fine. But enough about me, what happened with Darren?" he asked

"Can we eat first?" Roya sighed

"Hmm, that bad huh," Tyler paused, "Okay, better to talk shit about him over a full stomach anyway." the two proceeded to the dinning area and grabbed some breakfast. Roya barely filled her plate and Tyler quickly fixed that by dumping eggs, waffles and bacon on her plate. As they sat down, Roya got a text message from Joshua. He was checking on her to make sure that she was alright. He also informed her about the "date" he and Jonathan had later tonight. Again she felt that weird feeling in her stomach. Tyler of course noticed it, "Everything okay?"

"Not sure honestly. Of course I got into it with Darren when we got back to the hotel. Eventually I had enough and just went to sleep." Roya replied

"Good choice except I would have just stayed at house Fatu." he commented

"….Tyler." she sighed

"No, listen. After seeing you around the twins I have confirmed what I have been saying. Darren represents all the things you think is right for you because that is what your mom believes is right for you. Even if it meant dealing with all his bullshit and denying your own happiness. The twins make you happy, I see it. For the short amount of time that I watched you around them, I saw the Roya I have missed dearly. The free, wild and fun loving Roya." Tyler explained

"Don't say that." Roya said

"Why not? Because it's true? You know I don't mix words with you. So I'm just going to say it, you love them. Love them more than just the guys you grew up with. I think it's a bigger issue because you don't know which one you love more and you wouldn't be able to chose between them. And because of that, you have never expressed interest in either of them." his words hit her hard, she didn't want to hear it but she needed to hear it.

"That's not true;we grew up together and they are like brothers to me." she stated

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Because I know the truth, I'm just waiting for you to hop on the reality train." Tyler said as he picked his plate up, "I'm going to get some more food and give you a minute to let all of that sink in."

Roya groaned as he walked away. She _was_ lying to herself, trying to put all her feelings to the side so that she could just accept things the way that they were. Suddenly her phone was ringing and she was surprised to see it was Nikki Bella calling her.

"Hello?" Roya greeted

"Hey pretty girl, I was just calling to check how you were doing and also see if you and possibly Tyler wanted to tag along with me to do some shopping?" Nikki suggested

"Of course we would. We're just having breakfast right now." Roya replied. Nikki could tell there was something wrong in her voice.

"You okay Roya? You sound a little down." Nikki commented

"….Long night I guess." Roya stated

"Well, listen I'm here for you and you can tell me all about it in a few. Text me the hotel address and I will pick you guys up." Nikki said

"Okay, thanks Nikki." Roya said

"No problem, hun. See you in a few." Nikki replied as she hung up. Tyler walked over with his plate and gave Roya the side eye.

"You let what I said sink in or do you need more time?" he asked

"Can we not talk about that right now? Besides Nikki wants to go shopping. You're up for it right?" Roya sighed

"Bitch! You already know the answer, but you can avoid "this" conversation as much as you like. At some point you will have to pull up your big girl pants and realize I am right. I will leave it at that so we can just enjoy the day." Tyler stated as he ate his food.

"Appreciate it, Ty." she said as she texted Nikki. As much as Roya knew Tyler was right, she just didn't want to have this conversation right now. Her feelings were already questionable especially knowing the guys were going out on a possible date. And then seeing Darren be an asshole last night just made her feel more confused.

"Lawd, that was amazing. I swear all I need in life is a good breakfast and good dick. I am so full of waffles right now." Tyler commented

"Where do you put it? So jealous right now. If I ate like you, I would weigh two hundred pounds again." Roya said

"Girl you don't eat! But that's another issue for another day. I scolded you enough for the morning." he replied. After about thirty minutes, Nikki called and let them know that she was outside. Grabbing their bags, they made their way out of the hotel to Nikki's jeep.

"Hello loves. Time for some shopping therapy." Nikki commented

"My favorite kind of therapy," Tyler smiled as he and Roya entered the jeep. Nikki drove off and their shopping adventure began.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the three were enjoying themselves, Darren and Roya were texting each other back and forth. Roya wanted to get dressed and go out tonight so they could make the best of him being here. But of course he wanted to stay in. Nikki could tell there was something wrong with Roya and she tried to cheer her up. While Tyler was looking for an outfit for his date tonight, Nikki pulled Roya down to a couch for some girls talk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nikki asked as she crossed her legs and smiled at Roya

"...Darren is only here for a few days and since I am staying with the guys for a few more weeks, we wouldn't see each other for a bit so I wanted to go out with him tonight. BUT of course he doesn't want to do anything," Roya sighed, "Honestly I'm just trying to figure things out and it feels like the more I try the more it all gets confusing. Like Darren is just becoming so frustrating, I see myself always apologizing for his behavior when we're out with friends."

"...So even though we just met yesterday, I feel like I have known you for years. The boys talk about you in the highest regard and even without you physically being here, they created this image of an awesome person that I couldn't wait to meet. So once I had the chance to sit down with you, all you did was confirm what I already knew," Nikki smiled, "Now with all that being said, I want to say that it seems like there is a disconnect between you and Darren. I don't know him very well but it seems like you're the one who runs to have fun while he stays in the back and enjoys being to himself. The twins have told so many stories of how much fun you guys would have together and all the adventures. When we were having lunch you were so happy goofing around with Josh but…once Darren came around your mood completely changed."

"He used to be fun, believe it or not. But we started having small issues and he thought I was too wild. Something him and my mother tend to agree on." Roya commented

"Trying to change you into something he wants is not cool; he should accept you for who you are. Honestly he should take a note from you and loosen up instead of having a stick up his ass." Nikki stated

"I just wonder if…." Roya paused as Tyler walked out from the dressing room,

"I think this is the one," Tyler said as he checked himself out in the mirror, "Hell I can barely keep my hands off myself."

"I love how those jeans can be dressed up with the right shirt and jacket." Nikki commented

"Girl I know and this blazer is snatched at the waist." he smiled

"You have to buy this." Roya said

"You know I am. Now I just need to figure out shoes and hair." Tyler paused a thought crossed his mind, "Ro, what are you going to do tonight? I feel bad leaving you with ole stick in the mud."

"I don't know actually, especially since Darren doesn't want to do anything." Roya replied

"Of course he doesn't. With his lame bitch ass." Tyler mumbled

"Well how about this, come over to our hotel and chill with me and Brie. Have a girls night for a bit. Let Darren have his boring alone time." Nikki suggested

"Yes! Do that, get out for a bit before going back to Darren. Have a few drinks so you can tolerate his ass." Tyler commented

Roya sighed, "Yeah I guess you guys make a point."

"Good, because I will probably be out all night." Tyler said as he checked himself out in the mirror again. After Tyler was done buying his clothes, they did a little bit more shopping then Tyler proceeded to get ready for his evening. Just as Nikki and Roya were doing some wine shopping for the evening, Roya started to feel wrong about not being with Darren for the night. So she decided to buy some wine and surprise him. As Nikki dropped her off at the hotel, she let her know if she needed a breather at anytime just to call her. Wine in hand Roya made her way to the room feeling like she had made the right decision. Maybe he and her mom were right, she needed to grow up and be more mature. Standing right outside the door she reached for the spare keys but stopped as she heard Darren laughing on the other side. A slow smile came across her face, at least he was in a good mood but that quickly faded when she heard him say,

"….Man I miss you Ashley," her body froze, that was the name of his ex girlfriend, "Yeah I'm here at this shitty hotel. Roya said she was going to hang out with one of the Bella hoes tonight so I'm here alone. I know you wish you were here with me. I can't stop thinking about the other night before I left to come to this hellhole. I didn't think your body could get any hotter but shit, just thinking about it makes me hard."

Roya's body couldn't move, all this time he had been making all these accusations of her fooling around with the twins and he was still messing around with his ex.

"Like I can't even tell you babe, one night and I wanted to hop on the first thing smoking back home. The Bellas are stupid, especially the one with the fake tits. Tyler was all over them like the thirsty puppy he is and don't even get me started on the brothers. Fucking drunk losers were practically drooling over her fat ass."

Everything in her wanted to break down the door and kick his ass but for some reason she was frozen. Her mind still processing everything. Roya dated Darren because he was "good" for her; he wouldn't break her heart and make her feel pain. Her mom loved how he was "loyal" to her and thought he would be the man her father never was. But he was just like him. She sacrificed being herself just for the sake of being what he wanted and she still wasn't enough. She was battling so many thoughts, it wasn't until her phone was ringing that she snapped out of her thoughts. Darren could hear her phone from the other side of the door. A feeling of fear washed over him as he slowly made his way over to the door and opened it to find Roya. She couldn't even look him in the eyes, he knew she overheard him.

"...Roya." Darren started but was suddenly met with a slap to the face. His phone went flying across the room.

"Don't! You piece of shit...day after day you tried to make me feel like I was messing up this relationship and even accused me of fooling around with the twins. AND all this time you were the one fucking your ex behind my back. AND shit talking about me." she yelled

"Calm down Roya." Darren commented embarrassed by her outburst. He made the mistake and tried to forcefully drag her into the room. Roya gritted her teeth as his hold on her arm hurt. Instinctively she used her free hand and twisted his arm then kicked one of his legs out. Forcing him to the ground, he groaned in pain.

"Are you out of your damn mind? You forget what household I came from? Punta! Don't ever grab me like that!" Roya warned before she let him go. Narrowing her eyes at him, she wanted to put him in a headlock but knew it would be better to just walk away from the situation. Picking up her bags that dropped, she left him on the floor and made her way out of the hotel. Once she reached her car, everything replayed in her head. Looking over at the wine bottle she sighed and was happy it had a screw off top. Opening it, she quickly started to down it. Leaning her head back in the seat she quickly caught a buzz and tried to forget about what just happened. She kept drinking from the bottle and within moments half the bottle was done. It wasn't until her phone was ringing that she realized how tipsy she was. It was Nikki texting to see how things were going. After sending back a few drunken replies, Nikki called her.

"Ello." Roya greeted

"Roya...what's wrong? I only could read a few words from your texts. Darren cheated on you?" Nikki asked

"He sure did, with Assssshhhhley. His yoga instructor ex. She is super fit by the way. Like zero body fat and you could bounce a quarter off her ass." Roya replied

"Honey, you're drunk. Where are you? Brie and I coming to pick up." Nikki stated

"I am in my car having a date with this big ass wine bottle. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I don't drink and drive, I might spill my drink." Roya replied

"Outside the hotel right?" Nikki asked already grabbing her car keys

"Yuppers. Yessir captain. I'm at the hotel but there are no hoes...wait! Darren is technically a hoe so I take that back," Roya laughed, "I crack myself up."

"Okay, just continue making jokes and we are on the way." Nikki stated as she hung up. Roya put her phone down and took another sip of wine. Leaning back in her seat, she suddenly remembered summer nights just relaxing in Joshua's first car and talking for hours. They would occasionally have a few beers and just unwind with stories and random thoughts. Soon those memories were changed to thoughts of Joshua and Jonathan currently on their dates. That twinge at her stomach happened again, it felt weird thinking about what they could possibly be doing right now. Being drunk, she couldn't help but let her imagination run wild. _Stop thinking about them_ , she scolded herself and continued to drink. Time passed by and Roya was dozing off. It wasn't until there was a gentle knock on the window that she realized Nikki and Brie were standing by her car. Roya opened the door and was happy to see them.

"Nikki! Brie!" Roya smiled

"Hey pretty girl. Let's get you out of here." Nikki commented as she helped her out of her car and into her jeep. Brie sat in the back seat with her and helped buckle her seatbelt.

"Thank you." Roya said as Brie made her put her head on her shoulder

Brie smiled, "No problem sweetie. Glad we can help." when Roya was set, Nikki went to the driver's seat and made her way back to their hotel.

"We're going to get you lots of water, okay. You put quite a dent in that wine bottle." Nikki stated

"I should have put a dent in Darren's head. Do you know he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me back into our room. Like I was a child because he felt embarrassed." Roya said as she pulled up her jacket sleeve, "It's bruising a little." Brie's eyes widened as she examined her arm

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Nikki was furious

"I twisted his arm and dropped him to the ground though," Roya smiled, "I should have put him in an armbar."

"Screw that asshole." Brie commented, "He'll get his."

"He's a loser and he's terrible in bed. Like bad and not in a good way." Soon Roya's rant turned into mumbles as she fell asleep. Nikki sighed as she continued to drive. As she stopped at a light, she used it as an opportunity to text Joshua and let him know what happened to Roya. She could only imagine how the twins were going to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jonathan and Joshua were playing pool with Alicia Fox and one of her college friends, Veronica. Honestly Joshua didn't want to go out tonight but Alicia would not take a no from Jonathan, who didn't want to leave his brother home alone. So she found a friend for Joshua. Not wanting to be rude Joshua agreed to the outing and decided to make the best of it.

"You're going to lose." Alicia commented and as she stood behind Jonathan

"Game isn't over yet. Besides I'm the comeback king." Jonathan replied as he moved around the table to look for a good shot. Lining up to the ball, he waited a few moments than knocked three balls in, "Woohoo! Comeback king! Told ya!"

"Okay, okay. You showed me." Alicia smiled as she walked up right behind him, "What else you got to show me?"

Jonathan was slightly caught off guard by her flirting but it had been months since he got any. There was definitely a drought in house Fatu. Roya was spot on when she questioned were the girls at. Plus it didn't help that Roya's fine ass was walking around the house in leggings most of the time. Just the thought made his mind recall the Instagram video.

"What's on your mind Jon?" Alicia asked snapping him out of his daydreaming

"Thinking about what I want for a prize." Jonathan smiled. His hormones were getting the better of him at the moment.

"You have to win first." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Joshua shook his head as he watched Jonathan flirt with Alicia Fox. He knew very well that his brother was just looking for ass right now. Unlike Jonathan, he had patience and handled sexual frustration pretty well. That was until Roya started walking around the house in leggings. She was definitely testing his willpower but he wanted her and wouldn't settle for someone else. Alicia's friend, Veronica was cute but she wasn't Roya.

"Josh come over here and get that corner pocket for me real quick." Jonathan commented

"I got this." Joshua stated and he stood up from the stool and prepared to make the shot. After a few moments he lined it up right and hit the ball in.

"Uso! You see that shot? It's all in the genes." Jonathan commented

"Whatever," Veronica replied, "We can still win this girl."

"Not sure if I care if I win or lose anymore." Alicia winked to Jonathan

Joshua went back to his stool and pulled his phone out. He realized he had a few messages from Nikki. Suddenly his entire expression changed as he found out Darren cheated on Roya and she was extremely drunk after their argument. Joshua had a murderous look on his face, he wanted to beat the shit out of Darren.

"Jon!" Joshua called out just as his brother was lining up another shot. Jonathan groaned as he messed up. Walking other to Joshua he had a confused expression on his face.

"What's up man?" he asked. Joshua handed him his phone to read the text. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the phone for a moment and nearly broke his pool stick.

"Motherfucker!" Jonathan gritted his teeth, "His ass is done."

"Trust me it's taking a lot of restraint for me to not handle him right now but Roya is the first priority. Let's get to Nikki's hotel."

Jonathan groaned, he wanted to put his hands around Darren's neck right now but he knew Joshua was right. Roya was drunk off her ass and needed them, "...Yeah, you're right. Let's go get her."

"Everything okay boys?" Alicia asked

"Sorry about this ladies but we have to go, our friend needs us right now." Jonathan replied

"Seriously?... Alright but you owe us." Alicia stated. Jonathan was too focused on getting the hell out of there and straight to Nikki's hotel. Joshua was already halfway out the door. As they reached the car, Jonathan got behind the wheel, Joshua held on as Jonathan backed out of the parking spot like a mad man.

"Relax brother." Joshua stated

"My bad." Jonathan sighed as he tried to calm down a bit, "...I knew I didn't like him, I should have stuck with my instincts about him instead of trying to be the _good guy_. Should have been waiting for his ass at the door like "surprise bitch" and knock his ass out."

"As much as I wanted to toss his ass back out the door when we walked in, Roya had a point, we can't keep messing with her love life like we did. She's a grown woman." Joshua commented

"Screw that, it's top flight security from now on. Clearly her judgement can't be trusted. All she is trying to do is cater to her mother's wishes and date these seemingly good guys." Jonathan said

"She probably already feels like shit, there is no need for us to add to that." Joshua was always the less aggressive one when it came to helping Roya. Sure he wanted to destroy Darren and end is existence but he knew there was a time and place.

"...And she's drunk so her emotions are on overload." Jonathan sighed

"Exactly. But trust Darren will be handled. You don't mess with family and get a pass." Joshua said.

"Damn right." Jonathan agreeed

The ride felt like hours, when they finally reached the hotel, both brothers jumped out the car and headed to the reception desk. After the receptionist called Nikki's room and gave them the okay, they headed to the room. Jonathan knocked on the door and didn't realize how hard he banged on it.

"Relax." Joshua commented. Brie opened the door,

"Easy tiger. Roya's asleep." Brie stated as she let them in. The guys walked in to find Roya curled up on the couch and cuddling a pillow. She had been crying.

"She had a long night; I gave her some water and Powerade in hopes her hangover won't be too bad. But under the circumstances she will feel like shit in the morning," Nikki paused, "... Also I deliberately didn't tell you about her arm because I didn't want you guys to make a detour straight to Darren instead of coming here."

"What's wrong with her arm?" Joshua suddenly asked in a demanding tone

"...She has a bruise on her arm because Darren tried to forcefully drag her into the room." Nikki replied

"Are you fucking serious?" Joshua tried to control his now rising temper. It was one thing to know that Darren cheated on her but putting his hands on her would cost that asshole his life. Nikki was right in waiting to tell them he hurt her, otherwise he would have been all for going to his hotel room and beating the shit out of him.

"Relax she handled herself and I'm sure Darren's arm is still hurting right now because of it." Brie replied

"Tomorrow he will be wishing all he had was arm pain." Jonathan stated as he walked up to the couch and leaned down beside Roya, he examined her body and saw the bruise on her arm. Gritting his teeth, he calmed down as she started to stir in her sleep.

"...Jon?" Roya blinked her eyes as she thought she was dreaming

"Hey Ro, we came to take you home." Jonathan replied

"No! I can't go home to Darren. He is a piece of shit." Roya groaned as she was still drunk

"Don't worry Ro, you won't see that asshole again. Josh and I will make sure of it." Jonathan comforted her as he slowly slid his arms under her and picked her up. Roya instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Joshua picked up Roya's things.

"Thank you Nikki and Brie."Roya said as Jonathan was walking towards the door.

"No problem hun. I'll checked on you tomorrow morning. Feel better." Nikki replied

"Thank you for this ladies." Joshua stated

"Not a problem, just take care of our girl." Brie replied. The brothers left the room and headed for the car. Joshua sat in the back and Jonathan laid Roya down next to him. With her head on his lap, Joshua immediately started stroking her hair as Jonathan went to the driver's seat.

"Jooooosh?" Roya started as she turned her head to look at him

"Yeah?"he asked

"Josh, am I stupid?" Roya asked as tears started to form

"Of course not! Darren did wrong by you. He cheated on you and had no fucking right to put his hands on you like that." Joshua replied as he wiped her tears. Every part of him wanted to hold her, comfort her, make her feel better. Hold her not like the loving brother he had been for so many years but show her love like a man shows the woman he loves. He knew she had issues with trust and self worth because of her father but he also knew in his heart he would treat her better than Darren. He adored Roya for who she was and would make it his mission to make each day better than the last for her.

Joshua continued comfort her as her tears kept falling. He wanted to take her pain away and see her truly happy. Maybe this was finally the right time to tell her how he felt. He could be honest and express his feelings for her. But what if she didn't feel the same way? Joshua doubted he could handle having her reject him. Yet at some point he would have to take that chance and hope for the best.

When they reached the house, Jonathan came around and picked Roya up in his arms again. She wrapped her arms around him as Joshua grabbed the rest of her stuff.

"I'll get her some water and put her things in the closet while you put her to bed" Joshua stated and Jonathan nodded. He made his way to the guest room and gently laid her down on the bed. Just as he was pulling the covers over her, she raised her head up and looked at him.

"Jon I don't want to be in here alone. Please stay." Roya said as he felt a twinge at his heart. The way she asked him reminded him of all the times she asked him to sleep in her bed when they were kids and she was afraid of something.

"Of course, Ro." Jonathan smiled as she moved over and made room for him. He got under the covers and laid next to her. She quickly curled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He held her close and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay, Ro. I promise."

"Thank you Jon." Roya mumbled before slowly dozing off again.

It felt right being there for her like this, holding her and making her feel save. Jonathan wanted to always be there for her this way; loving her and protecting her. She didn't deserve to be hurt by men like Darren. He always wanted moments like this, where he and Roya were curled up in bed and cuddling. So many times he wanted to tell her how he felt but each time the thought was interrupted with the fear of her rejecting him and it possibly ruining their friendship. In his heart he knew he would be good for her, he understood her free spirit and it was one of the reasons that he was in love with her. No man would ever be deemed worthy for her because he always felt he was the one for her. But was it worth the risk?

Roya squeezed him tight in her sleep and a smile spread across his face. Resting his head on top of hers, Jonathan figured he wasn't getting free of this position any time soon plus he honestly didn't want to move. As he slowly started to drift off, a thought of finally using this as an opportunity to tell her how he felt crossed his mind. What if this was finally the right time? He didn't want to catch her on the rebound but he also knew at a time like this she needed to feel loved. Maybe honestly loved by him. Soon he fell asleep holding Roya.

Joshua headed to the quest room and peaked in to see Roya asleep in Jonathan's arms. At first he smiled but suddenly something felt weird seeing them like that. He wished it was him holding her. _Wait, am I jealous of Jon?_ Joshua thought. He quickly shook his head, he knew his brother just wanted to comfort her. Walking over to the side of the bed he went to put the water down and turn off the lamp when suddenly Roya pulled at his shirt.

"What's wrong, Ro?" Joshua whispered.

All she did was pat the empty space next to her. He smiled, it was like when they were kids and she was sick in bed and wanted them to stay with her.

Without even thinking about it, Joshua turned off the lamp and walked over to the other side of the bed. It was a small fit for three people but he slowly laid down as not to wake Jonathan and curled up next to Roya's back.

"Thank you." Roya whispered

Joshua kissed her shoulder, "No problem." he whispered back before closing his eyes as well. Roya could fell the warmth of both them and felt beyond safe. it was comforting and caused her to quickly fall back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Roya woke up and instantly grabbed her head as it felt like it had been run through a blender. Thoughts of last night slowly started to creep up on her as she clearly remembered everything that happened with Darren but anything after popping open the bottle of wine was blurry. She knew she spoke to Nikki and then the twins showed up to the hotel. Suddenly she looked around the empty room, she could have sworn that the three of them were sleeping in the bed together but maybe she was just dreaming. Slowly getting out of bed she made her way to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Now freshened up, she made her into the living room.

"Jon? Josh?" Roya called out

"Good morning hun." Roya was surprised to see Nikki in the kitchen fixing a plate of breakfast

"Good morning, Nikki. What are you doing here?" Roya asked as she sat at the counter

" Well first the twins made breakfast and some hangover remedies for you," Nikki started as she placed the plate in front of her, "And they asked for me to be here when you woke up because they had some...business to attend to."

"Oh god, no they didn't. Please tell me they didn't head to Darren's hotel room." Roya sighed as she knew they would do this. Sure she hated Darren right now, but that didn't mean she needed them to beat up every guy that broke her heart. Plus they were wrestlers, they can't just go around beating up someone like this. The last thing they needed was a worldstar moment.

"Honestly Darren deserves every bit of an ass beating they give him. What he did is inexcusable." Nikki commented as she poured her some juice

"I just don't want to think about him anymore; I was trying so hard to make it work and basically pretending to be someone else just for him. I'm such idiot." Roya groaned

"Sweetie you are not the first woman to fall for the wrong man and won't be the last. Think about this as a chance to reevaluate what you want. Clearly being with someone that doesn't appreciate you for you is not someone you need to be with, so Darren's exit is hurtful but also a blessing." Nikki said

"Right now I'm still stuck on the hurt." Roya said

"Let it hurt and then let yourself heal. This is a chance to live life for herself; the best thing you can do is show Darren he did you a favor. There is a man out there that is going to love and adore you but most of all respect you for who you are." Nikki replied

Roya knew she was right, there was just a combination of feelings going through her right now. A part of her was hurt from what Darren did however she was also relieved that she no longer had to force herself to be someone just to make him happy. Plus he wasn't the man meant for her. Nikki was right, the man for her would love her for her and wouldn't try to change her.

* * *

Jonathan and Joshua were on a mission, the game plan was to have Nikki take care of Roya while they took _care_ of Darren. Jonathan was ready to put his hands around Darren's neck. They made sure to get up early to catch him before he tried to check out. Standing in front of the door, Joshua took Roya's keys out of his pocket and prepared to bust open the door. Jonathan was ready to tackle him immediately. After a few seconds, Joshua pushed open the door and they rushed into the room ready to end Darren's life. But instead of Darren they found Tyler packing clothes. Tyler fell on the bed from surprise and nearly screamed,

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Tyler breathed, "Ya'll too cute to be scaring me like that." he held his chest tightly

"Tyler? Where is Darren?" Jonathan asked

"Probably on a plane and looking for a good dentist to fix his fucked up grill," Tyler paused as he looked over the twins, "I just want to say, ya'll are too hot when you're all angry and ready to beat someone's ass." Tyler fanned himself before he went back to packing Roya's belongings.

"You got into it with Darren?" Joshua asked

"I guess you could say that. I mean I am more of a lover than fighter, but for Roya I will beat a man's ass. My concierge boo helped me get to the room so I could "talk' with Darren. I was livid when Nikki texted me. Roya has been more than a best friend to me and is the reason I am comfortable with who I am. So because of that I have her back. And now Darren knows who is the better man. Just because I wear heels and get my hair and nails done doesn't mean I can't knock someone out." Tyler replied

Joshua and Jonathan walked over and gave him a first pound, "Your hands are so big..." Tyler mumbled, "Well I already started packing up Roya's belongings."

"We'll help," Jonathan sighed

"What's wrong hun?" Tyler asked

"I really wanted to kick Darren's ass; I literally had dreams about busting his shit open last night." Jonathan replied

"My apologies sweetie but when Nikki texted me what happened last night, I ended my date early and came by to have a gentlemen's talk with him." Tyler said

"Well as long as he learned his lesson but if I see him again I'm kicking his teeth in with an IOU." Joshua commented as they all cleaned up the room and packed Roya's things up. After everything was done, they all headed back to Jonathan's car and then proceeded back to the house.

* * *

After breakfast, Nikki and Roya continued to talk. More and more Roya started to see the good that could come out of the Darren situation. She could finally be herself. This was a great opportunity to figure out what she wanted for herself. Moving forward she would make her own choices in who she dated and stop letting her mom influence her decisions. Only she could truly know what was best for her.

"We're home." Joshua announced as the guys walked in carrying Roya's belongings

"Is he alive? The all black attire usually means you two went to bury someone." Roya commented

"Tyler beat us too it." Jonathan stated, "All puns intended."

"Tyler!" Roya scolded him

"Bitch, don't even. I broke two nails AND left a very hot papi early at dinner for you. So just say thank you and keep it moving." Tyler sighed as he hugged Nikki

"Thank you." Roya said, "I mean it."

"Girl you know I have your back no matter what. You mess with my girl, you catch these hands." Tyler said as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "And please remember we don't shed tears for losers."

"Hey Ro, we will put your things in the guest room." Jonathan stated as he and Joshua left the kitchen.

Tyler waited for them to be out of earshot, "Girl, when those two busted into the room ready to beat Darren's ass, I lost all my shit. I fell on the bed like Scarlett O'Hara. They can't be rushing in looking that damn good." Tyler whispered

"Stop." Roya laughed as she playfully slapped his shoulder

"It was like a fantasy, I was about to be like take me daddies." he said as he bit his lip, "They should not be allowed to be that fine. But look, I am headed to get my nails done and then have brunch with my papi. I need to make it up to him."

"I imagine you know just how to make it up to him." Nikki smiled

"Girl you know it. I put the fighter away and brought the lover back out." Tyler picked up his bag and took out his shades, "Later ladies."

"Have fun." Roya said as he left

"Hey, I was going to meet up with Brie for a spa day and I think you should tag along." Nikki suggested

"I don't know..." Roya started

"Go," Joshua said as he and Jonathan entered back into the kitchen

"I agree, you need a day like that right now. Plus Josh and I will help you unpack when you get back." Jonathan added

"I guess you're both right." Roya sighed, "Let me go get ready." she hopped off the stool and headed back to the guest room to get changed.

"I really wanted to kick Darren's ass." Jonathan groaned as he leaned on the counter

"You and me both brother." Joshua said as he picked up a bottle of water, "I'm going to sit outside for a bit and get some fresh air. Catch you later Nikki."

"Later Josh." Nikki smiled as she watched him walk away. Turning her attention to Jonathan she found him now deep in thought, "You okay Jon?"

"Yeah," he paused, "...Hey Nik, I need some advice."

"Sure, how can I help?" Nikki asked

"I am considering... telling Roya how I feel." Jonathan replied in a low voice

"Seriously?" Nikki said louder than she should have

"Shhhh!" he complained as she covered her mouth

"My bad." she said

"But yes seriously. I want to but I don't know if I should right now. Especially with the whole Darren situation. But this is the first time I actually have the balls to even attempt to be honest with her." he said

"That's a big step Jon. And her heart is really fragile right now." Nikki commented

"I know, that's why this is so difficult. I don't want to catch her on the rebound but what if this ends up being a missed opportunity? After sleeping next to her last night, I don't know how much longer I can lie to myself and pretend I just love her like a brother. I never want to see her hurt like that again..." Jonathan changed his expression as Roya walked into the room. He smiled, she was wearing light blue jeans, a white tank top and grey sweater.

"Don't you look adorable." Nikki commented

"So fresh and so clean." Jonathan said as Roya smiled

"Well it's time for us to make moves." Nikki said as she hopped off a stool

"Oh, before I forget," Jonathan said as he dug around his pockets,"Here are spare keys to the house. This is yours for as long as you need it. You already know our door is open for you always."

"Aww Jon." Roya teased, "What about the hoes and how I shouldn't have a key to just barge in."

"Don't be a smart ass, those were different times. Stop living in the past." Jonathan smirked

"Yeah, different times meaning no hoes." Roya said

"I'm five seconds away from taking the keys back." he stated

"I'm playing." Roya laughed as she hugged him. Jonathan hugged her back tightly. Nikki smiled, perhaps it was time for Jonathan to be honest with her.

"Have fun guys." Jonathan said as the two left the house. Alone in his thoughts, Jonathan started to think over how he would bring up the discussion with Roya. Maybe he could take her out on a date. Get dressed up, have a romantic dinner, some wine and set the mood. Then ease into the discussion of how he felt about her. Sighing heavily the stress of it was starting to rack at his nerves already. Unknown to him, Joshua was out by the patio having the same dilemma. He was texting Brie and asking for her opinion on what he should do. He too wanted to be honest and tell Roya how he felt. The fear of rejection weighed down on him, but he couldn't continue on like this. He loved her and wanted to be with her. The reward would be greater than the risk and he felt now was the time to make his move. Despite her being on the rebound from Darren, he felt he could be there for her through it and help her get over him. Brie agreed he should be honest with her and tell her how he felt. She encouraged him to be a little patient though and take things slow with her. Slowly give her hints; show her affection outside of the brotherly love she was used to, be there for her as a shoulder, comfort her and let her see a different side of him. Joshua sighed, he would try what she suggested but wondered how Roya would react to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Roya and Nikki were waiting for Brie to finish working out so they could hit the spa. Nikki was talking to John on her cellphone while Roya smiled at how cute she was. Nikki truly looked happy talking to him. She could tell by her laugh that it wasn't fake and she really missed him.

Roya wanted that; to be truly happy and madly in love with the right person. Feeling her own phone vibrate she saw that Jonathan had texted her. He was checking up on her and wanted to know if she would be okay with going out tomorrow night. She smiled, he probably just wanted to help take her mind off of the Darren situation. She replied yes to his offer. Nikki said her goodbyes to John and turned her attention back to Roya.

"John said for me to tell you hi." Nikki commented

"He knows about me?" Roya asked surprised

"Of course, you're like my new bestie plus you would be surprised how much the twins talk about you." Nikki replied

"They do have big mouths." Roya smirked, "Can't tell them anything. But their hearts are in a good place. Just now Jonathan even asked me out for tomorrow night."

Nikki's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, he probably wants to help take my mind off the whole Darren situation. Knowing him we will hit a bar or something." Roya replied

"Ah I see." Nikki said as she figured Jonathan didn't ask her on an official date, "You should dress up and have a good time. Nothing feels better than putting on your best shoes, a cute outfit and hitting the town."

"I guess. But it's Jon so I don't expect anything too fancy." Roya snickered

Nikki was about to say something when Brie came walking up to them with Joe (Roman Reigns).

"Hey Joe." Nikki announced

Joe smiled at her but suddenly started running up to them and picked Roya up. The two hug for a few moments before Joe gently put her down.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in two years beautiful. Jon told me your were here but I have been super busy." Joe commented

"No worries, I understand." Roya smiled

"You look great." Joe smiled and Nikki noticed how he was looking at her.

"You don't have to try and make me feel good Joe. I look like shit." Roya laughed

"You know I could never lie to you." he replied, "How long are you in town?"

"I planned on staying a few weeks but I'm not sure. Might be longer." she replied

"It would be great if you hung around longer. I need to finish up working out but when Brie said she was meeting up with you and Nikki I had to take a second to catch up with you. I will stop by the guys' house later though. Definitely want to continue this conversation." Joe said

"That sounds great. See you later Joe." Roya smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Awesome. Catch you later ladies." Joe said before he walked off

Nikki and Brie waved bye and then turn their attention back to Roya. Nikki gave Roya a look.

"What?" Roya asked

"You two seem close." Nikki commented

"I mean along with the twins, I grew up with Joe as well. Plus our birthdays are back to back so we would usually celebrate it together. And we all went to college together." Roya stated

"You sure that's all?" Brie teased, "I could see a twinkle in his eyes."

"Well..." Roya started as her face turned red

"I knew it." Nikki smirked, "Spill the details."

"You two can't tell the twins...seriously! You can't." Roya sighed, "Joe and I secretly dated for two and a half years during college. We did it behind the twins back because every guy I dated got the "big brother treatment" from them. We liked each other for a long time and finally on my twenty first birthday we umm-had a moment and started dating."

"Moment? You hooked up with him?" Brie asked as she and Nikki wanted more details.

"...He was my first time." Roya said. It felt weird telling them the secret, the only other person who knew was Tyler but she trusted the twins as they have been very supportive with her in the last few days.

"You... lucky... dog." Nikki commented

"But of course Joe is happily married so there is just a close friendship between us." Roya said

"Well what ended the relationship?" Brie asked

"We were young and it was puppy love. Nothing deeper than surface level." Roya replied

"I want more details." Nikki commented as they proceeded to head down to the spa level. As they were passing a salon area, Nikki had a great idea.

"Roya, when is the last time you treated yourself and got your hair done?" Nikki asked

"Honestly, I can't even remember. It's been so long, I usually just do my own hair."Roya replied

"You should definitely have your hair and nails done to help boost your mood; nothing feels better than a new hairstyle and fresh manicure. Trust me." Brie commented

"I'm not sure. I mean," Roya sighed as this wasn't something she usually did. She was a simple kind of girl.

"Nope, my treat. You deserve it. Come on." Nikki stated, "I want to see you with extensions and volume. Oh and stiletto nails. Maybe even lash extensions."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Roya thought as she was dragged into the salon.

* * *

Back at the house the twins were playing pool with Joe. He dropped by for a visit to check on them and spend some time with Roya. Tyler came back to the house to await the makeover reveal Nikki texted him about. Normally he would be mad that he wasn't with them but at the moment he was in pure bliss. He relaxed on the couch and watched the three hot Samoan men strut around him.

"Yes lawd." Tyler whispered as he enjoyed every bit of his view.

The guys filled Joe in on what happened to Roya and he agreed Darren needed to get his ass kicked.

"He sounds like a real piece of shit." Joe commented as he lined up a shot

"That doesn't even begin to describe him. I would break my nails on his jaw all over again it I could." Tyler said

"He has an IOU on an ass whoopin if I ever see him again." Jonathan stated

"Got that right." Joshua added as he looked over the table to find the best shot to take. As he leaned on the table to prepare the shot, they heard the someone fiddling with keys at the door. Jonathan felt good knowing Roya had keys to the house, it just felt right. Their home was her home.

"We're back." Roya announced as she walked in with Nikki and Brie behind her.

"Holy shit." Tyler commented as he looked at her. Joshua nearly scratched the table when he looked up at her.

"Yes look at this hair. Take it in." Nikki commented as she tousled with Roya's hair. Jonathan forgot how good Roya looked with long hair. It had been years since she cut it. But with the long wavy extensions that added more blonde to her hair, she looked like a sex kitten and the urge to grab her hair suddenly came over him. Joshua was trying to suppress a growl as Roya looked sexy as hell. Suddenly Joe whistled and started catcalling.

"Who let this fox out the cage?" Joe teased

"Stop." Roya laughed, "It's just hair."

"Hush your mouth. This is more than hair, it is gorgeous." Tyler commented as he stood and made his way over to examine her, "I love this so much."

Suddenly Roya's phone vibrated, it was her mom calling, she excused herself and walked over to the guest room to speak with her. Her mom was calling to find out what happened with Darren. He changed his facebook relationship status to single. Roya sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for this conversation yet. She was already making it seem like Roya did something wrong and wanted to know if she had tried talking to him. In the nicest way possible Roya told her mother that her phone was dying and she needed to go. She hated lying to her but she wasn't ready to jump back into talking about Darren. Sighing she sat down on the bed and put her head down.

"...You okay?" Roya lifted her head to find Joshua standing in the doorway

"My mom saw that Darren changed his facebook status to single." she groaned

"Your mom and Darren are friends on facebook?" Joshua asked as he walked over and sat down next to her

"Sadly yes. She adores him and thinks that he is perfect." she sighed

"Did you tell her everything that happen?" he asked

"I'm not ready to get into that conversation with her. I feel like somehow she would try to convince me to forgive him." Roya replied

"I can see that happening." Joshua commented, "Look don't let that get you down; it seems like you had a good day and you look amazing. Go with that."

"Thanks Josh." Roya smiled

"Just being honest; you really do look great Roya." Joshua commented as he leaned over and ran his hand through her hair. Without realizing it she blushed. Quickly she turned her attention to things that came from the hotel.

"I really need to unpack these." she commented

"I'll help." he said as they both started moving around and opening the bags. Most of it was easy as Roya didn't have a lot at the hotel. Joshua was unpacking one of her small bags into a drawer and suddenly smirked as he found her vibrator and few other sex toys, "This is a rabbit right?" he teased

Roya's eyes widened in panic, "Oh my god! Hand it over." she watched in horror as he turned it on and examined it. Roya walked over and grabbed it from him. She quickly turned it off and hid it back in the drawer.

"You're such a damn pervert." she sighed

"I take it Darren wasn't doing his job." he smirked

"I plead the fifth." Roya blushed

"His sex game was probably just as wack as he is. I'm just saying if he was doing his job right, he would use this while going down on you. My lady wouldn't need to use a vibrator any day of the week." Joshua commented

The thought of Joshua going down on her suddenly crept into her head, Roya had to focus on something else as her face was turning bright red. Joshua was surprised at his comment, somehow the words just came out without him really thinking about it. And watching Roya's reaction sent an unwanted twitch to his dick. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched her closely. The conversation was causing her face to turn red and her breathing to pick up. The sight made him want to go in the drawer and show her exactly what he was talking about.

Suddenly there was knock at the door and Jonathan was standing in the doorway.

"People, what's up? We were about to start playing games and have a few beers. Roya, how is your stomach feeling?" Jonathan asked

"I'm not drinking tonight." Roya said happy he walked in. Her body was betraying her and she needed a distraction.

"Damnit, I need a shots buddy." he stated

"Dude I drank an entire bottle of wine last night. Why would I drink again so soon?" she asked

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jonathan commented. The three made their way out to the living room. Everyone was talking and having a good time, "I need drinking buddy."

"Well... I guess I will bite the bullet and destroy my liver with you brutha." Joe said as he walked up to them, "You look beautiful by the way sweetie."

"Thank you Joe." Roya replied as he hugged her

"No touchy feely damnit." Jonathan said as he playfully nudged his shoulder, "Shots time."

Roya cringed at the sound of shots, her hangover was long gone but the thought of drinking any alcohol made her stomach hurt.

"Let's see if I can still drink you under the table," Joe said as Jonathan popped open some wine for Nikki and Brie then proceeded to pour Joe and him vodka shots. Roya knew it was about to be a long night. When Joe and Jonathan drank together, nothing good ever happened.

"Man down!" Joe announced as he finished his shot and Jonathan couldn't finish his. He was beyond gone.

"Why don't you ever learn?" Roya asked. For years he had been trying to out drink Joe and had failed every time.

"I'm not out yet." Jonathan sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"Yes you are." Roya laughed

"Hush." he sighed

"I'm going to get some fresh air as I enjoy another victory. Anyone joining me?" Joe announced

"Yeah I could use some." Joshua said

Suddenly Jonathan reached out for Roya's hand, "Stay with me...please." he whispered.

"You okay, Jon?" Roya asked as she leaned on the counter next to him

"Ye...just drunk. I want you to stay with me. Please." he replied

"Sure thing." she said, "I'm going to babysit Jon for a bit guys."

"He needs it." Joe commented

"Be outside if you need us." Joshua stated as he and Joe got some fresh air.

"The room is spinning." Jonathan said

"I bet it is," Roya sighed, "What have we learned for the hundredth plus time?"

"Don't challenge Joe when it comes to shots."Jonathan groaned

"Good boy." Roya teased, "Let's put you to bed."

"Yes ma'am." he said as he slowly stood up.

"Come on big fella." Roya commented as she turned to lead him to his room upstairs

"Not so fast, you're moving like light speed right now." he said as he grabbed the back of her shirt, "Remember the room is spinning for me right now."

"My bad." she laughed as she slowed down. Jonathan was like a lost puppy as he held onto her. Reaching the stairs, he grabbed her hands as she lead him to his room. Opening the door, Roya took him over to his bed and helped lay him down. He immediately rolled on his stomach. Just as Roya was going to put the blanket over him, he reached a hand out for hers

"Stay with me for a little, I need supervision." Jonathan commented. Roya laughed at how adorable he was.

"Yes I will stay with you, you big baby." Roya said as she laid down next to him. Jonathan smiled as he curled up next to her and rested his head on her thighes.

"So comfy. I kind of miss when you were chunky; you were like a fluffy body pillow." he said

"You want me to leave your drunk ass here?" she threatened

"No...I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You know I think you're beautiful." he paused, "I really love your hair like this. It makes you look so beautiful."

A weird shiver ran down Roya's spine from the way he said it. His voice was completely different, it wasn't like the other times. It was alluring.

"Thank you, Jon." Roya smiled

"I mean it." Jonathan stated as he leaned up looked her in the eyes.

"Dude you are so drunk right now." she stated

"You're probably right." Jonathan sighed. This was probably a terrible idea; being this intoxicated and laying down with Roya was making it difficult to not try anything. He was trying his best to be good but his eyes kept focusing on her luscious lips. Without realizing it he was moving closer to her.

"You okay, Jon?" Roya asked

He couldn't hear her, her lips were calling him. He knew he would regret it but this liquid courage was making him do things he normally wouldn't. Roya opened her mouth to say something else but he suddenly leaned closer until their lips almost touched each other. Her mind screamed to pull away but her body wouldn't let her.

"Jonathan..."Roya's voice cracked

Slowly he leaned towards her and pressed a small kiss on her lips. The kiss started sweet and slow but quickly gained in intensity. Jonathan slid his arm around her waist and rolled over while he pulled her on top of him. She was lost in the moment, every inch of her soul wanted to pull away but something in her wouldn't allow it.

 _What the hell am I doing? This is Jonathan._ Roya thought to herself as she tried to come to her senses. Soon his fingers were running through her hair. A low groan escaped his lips as he started tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Grabbing her hair, the sensation caused her to groan and Jonathan used it as a chance to maneuver his tongue into her mouth. For a few precious moments, Jonathan was happy Roya was responding to him, exploring his mouth in return. But as he slowly moved his hands to the back of her thighs, she found her strength and abruptly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Jon." Roya groaned as she jumped rolled off of him and left the room.

 _Shit,_ Jonathan cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but he couldn't help it. He was way to gone to think rationally and he had been wanting to do that for so long. So much for patience, he worried he had ruined whatever chance he had with her. Laying back down on the bed, he hoped when he woke up in the morning Roya wouldn't be pissed at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tyler was drinking wine with Nikki as Brie was now outside talking with Joshua and Joe. Suddenly they saw Roya rush down the stairs, she walked over to them and picked up Tyler's glass. He watched shocked as she downed it in one long gulp and then refilled the glass.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Tyler asked

"Are you okay hun?" Nikki asked

"I need more wine...or more booze in general." Roya sighed as she was trying to get a hold of herself but her mind was still racing. She made out with Jonathan in his bed. It was unexpected from him. She knew he was super drunk and probably had no idea what he is doing right now.

"What happened?" Nikki asked

 _I made out with my best friend and loved it_ , Roya thought to herself as she didn't know how to admit what just happened. It was scary admitting that she enjoyed it but even scarier that she was also thinking about Joshua during it. _Fuck my life,_ Roya sighed heavily. Tyler was right, the attraction she had for them was real and she had just been denying it. The conversation with Joshua about the vibrator put so many naughty thoughts in her head about him and now this. Making out with Jonathan felt amazing. And took so much willpower for her to pull away from him.

"Earth to Roya, you're kind of scaring us. What happened?" Tyler asked

Roya looked to make sure that the others were still outside talking, "...I made out with Jon."

Tyler's eyes nearly popped out his head as Nikki nearly choked on her wine.

"What?" Tyler nearly screamed

"Quiet! Please." Roya said

"How did it happen?" Nikki asked

"Jon is super drunk right now and while I helped him to his room, he asked me stay with him. No big deal I have slept in the same bed with him before. Then as we are talking I notice he keeps getting closer and closer to my face. Just as I was asking if he was alright, he kisses me. I wanted to to pull away but I couldn't. So then he continues to kiss me and it starts getting really hot and heavy. He rolled me on top of him, he was grabbing my hair, touching my hip, he put his tongue in my mouth," Roya paused as this was not helping. Tyler was getting sweaty just listening to her as he started to fan himself, "But then he grabbed my thighs and I snapped out of it."

"...I need to look for a bottle of vodka for you and get some damn ice for me. Girl,... lawd, I...how did you find the will to leave that man's side? I would have so let him have me. Busted my legs all open for that sexy beast. I'm sorry...this isn't about me." Tyler commented

"So I have to ask, did you like it?" Nikki questioned as she was still processing Jonathan's bold move. She understood why he did it plus he was drunk.

"Honestly I..." Roya stopped as the back door opened and Joshua, Joe and Brie walked in.

"What's up guys?" Joe announced

"Nothing! Just girl talk." Nikki replied

"Good things I hope." Joshua stated as he walked over to Roya

"Always good things." Tyler smirked as Roya narrowed her eyes at him.

"I take it Jonathan is down for the count?" Joe asked

"Yup out like a light." Roya nervously replied. As she was looking at Joshua, he smiled and suddenly thoughts about their conversation in the bedroom and kissing Jonathan came to mind. She was ashamed of herself. Even when she just made out with Jonathan, she was still turned on by Joshua.

"You okay?" Joshua asked taking her out of her thoughts

"Yeah, just getting tired." she replied

"It is getting late." Joe commented

"Yup. Well Brie and I are going to get breakfast in the morning if anyone wants to join." Nikki stated

"Count me in. Oh and Roya you **_should_** join." Tyler said as he needed more details from what happened between her and Jonathan.

"Yes! That is a great idea." Nikki added as she too wanted to know more of what happened

"...Sure." Roya sighed. As they all said their goodbyes, Roya and Joshua went to their rooms to turn in for the night. The idea of sleeping off the rest of the night sounded great in theory but Roya knew that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She changed into her night clothes and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The shock of what happened was slowly dying down, but the realization of how she truly felt about the twins was becoming a reality for her. She had always loved them; at first it was purely brotherly love but as they got older she started seeing them as more than just her friends. She tried putting all those feelings aside because she liked both of them and she would never be able to choose between them. So she just ignored it and pretended like she didn't love them that way.

 _Good job Roya, because now it's biting you on the ass,_ Roya sighed as she sat up in bed. She didn't know how she was going to face Jonathan in the morning. If she was lucky he wouldn't remember anything. But just the thought of having this conversation made her head start to hurt again. Sighing she got out of bed and decided to get some air. Making her way outside, she regretted not grabbing a hoodie or jacket. The temperature had dropped since she was out. But she was too lazy to turn back for it plus she wouldn't be out there for long. Sitting down she breathed heavily, _what the hell am I going to do?_ She thought. This was definitely something she wasn't ready for right after the Darren situation. _I don't know what to do. I enjoyed kissing Jonathan way too much to just pretend it didn't happen. And these naughty thoughts about Joshua won't go away._ Her mind raced trying to find answers. Unknown to her, someone else was trying to figure out their own problems and she was the center of it. Joshua sighed as he looked at her through the window. He came down for some water and saw her sitting outside. Earlier he was talking to Brie and Joe about how he felt about Roya. Joe knew how both twins felt about her and deep down figured she was in love with them as well. He and Brie suggested he do what he felt was right. The problem was what he felt was right involved throwing Roya on the bed and eating her out until she screamed his name multiple times. Watching her he could see that she was cold. Despite his better judgment he decided to go and talk with her. Perhaps a friendly chat would do them both some good.

Roya heard someone walking up to her and her breath caught when she saw that it was Joshua. _Great, as if I really need to see him in grey sweat pants right now_ , she thought.

"Here you go." he stated as he walked over and tossed his red hoodie over her shoulders, "You okay?" he asked as he sat down and started rubbing her shoulders.

 _No, I just made out with your brother a few hours ago and now your rippling muscles are flexing right in front of me. Fuck my life_ , Roya thought as she just nodded.

"Since it's just the two of us, I want to apologize if my statement about your vibrator embarrassed you; I didn't mean to say anything inappropriate." he admitted

"I wasn't embarrassed honestly. Caught off guard maybe; I mean it was something very different from you." Roya smiled

 _Different in a good way I hope_ , Joshua thought, "What brings you out here?"

"A lot on my mind." she admitted

"Want to talk about it?' he asked

"No. Not right now. I appreciate it though. Just needed a moment to relax." Roya replied

"Well, sitting out here doesn't seem to be helping. And it's cold so come on. I know how to help." Joshua commented as he took her hand and helped her up. He lead her back into the house and sat her down on the couch. Turning on the television, he then placed a blanket over her shoulders before heading into the kitchen area. After a few, he returned with a hot cup of chamomile tea and honey. Roya smiled, he remembered it was what she always drank when she couldn't sleep.

"Thank you." Roya said as she took the cup from him.

"Anytime." Joshua stated, "So comedy? Horror? Drama? What would you like to watch to take your mind off whatever is bothering you."

"Want to see what's on Hulu? Maybe find a series?" Roya suggested

"Works for me." Joshua said as he picked up the remote. When Roya finished her tea, Joshua adjusted the blanket around her so he could have some and she could put her head on his shoulder. Roya felt her heart race as he put his arm around her shoulder. Focusing on the show, she did her best to not react oddly to it. After all it was just friends sitting close right? No harm.

After a few hours the television was watching them, Roya was sleeping on Joshua's chest and his head was rested on the back of the couch. Suddenly Roya slowly started to rise up, the motion causing Joshua to jump a bit in confusion. His face was now right in front of hers.

"You okay?"Joshua asked sleepily

"Yeah, just started to get a cramp in my neck." Roya replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. Without even thinking Joshua started to rub her neck for her, the movement caused him to unintentionally move her face closer to his. She was so busy enjoying the sensation that she didn't realize how close she was to his face. Joshua was fully awake now as his eyes started to take in every inch of her face and then focused on her lips. Roya suddenly locked eyes with him, she could see the intensity in them. They were filled with want and lust. She knew by now there was no fighting it, despite trying to pull away she couldn't. Joshua had already given up on any self control, he was good with the idea of taking things slow, but Roya's lips were calling him. Soon he licked his lips and then pressed them to hers. Slow at first but hunger getting the best of him as his body had been craving this for too long. His hand was still on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to him. He needed more, trailing his hands down to her lower back, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. Tossing the blanket to the side, Roya was in complete bliss as the passionate kiss was becoming heated. Unconsciously she reached a hand up and pulled the hair tie out of his hair. Now running her hand through his hair and occasionally grabbing it. Joshua groaned deeply as he could feel himself getting hard.

"Fuck." he breathed as his mouth left hers and found her neck. His tongue was every bit of magic that she expected. Thoughts what else his tongue could do started to flood her mind. Moving his hands down to lower back, Joshua caressed her before his hands moved lower and grabbed her ass. A sexy smirk crossed his lips as he had wanted to grab it for so long. Slightly lifting her, he laid her down on the couch and positioned himself on top of her. As he continued to kiss her, he slowly started to grind his lower half into hers. Roya groaned into his mouth as she could feel how hard he was getting. Joshua playfully bit her lip as his hands found their way under her shirt. That's when reality caught up to her and she asked herself a major question. _Are you really ready to possibly sleep with Joshua right now?_

Suddenly she stopped moving and grabbed his hands, "...Stop." Her voice was low but he heard her and complied with her request.

Leaning up, he looked at her closely, "I am so sorry Roya. I shouldn't have taken it that far. But, I have honestly wanted to do that for a long ass time." Joshua admitted

"Joshua..." Roya paused as she locked eyes with him.

"Roya,... I like you a lot. And I honestly have for a long time. I apologize for acting like this but it's how I actually feel about you." he stated

 _Shit_ , Roya thought. How was she suppose to respond to that? _I like you a lot too...oh and I like your brother a lot as well. AND I made out with him as well tonight_.

"I need to go. I'm sorry." Roya blurted out as she slid from under him and headed for her room. Joshua sighed heavily, he made a mistake that would probably cost him.

"Good job Josh." he scolded himself as he sat there with a massive hard on. All he had to do was take it easy and let things happen naturally but he couldn't pace himself with her and let his desires get the best of him..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Roya woke up early as she couldn't face either of the twins after last night. Once she was dressed, she put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her car keys. Heading for the door she quickly left and didn't look back. She needed a few hours to herself to think. There were so many emotions still going through her and right now she felt like a complete whore for what she did. She texted Tyler and Nikki that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't make it to breakfast.

 _Fuck is wrong with you Roya?_ She scolded herself as she wasn't even sure where she was going to go. Suddenly she got messages from Joshua and Jonathan apologizing for what happened. Groaning she couldn't even respond; sure they felt like shit making moves on her when she just broke up with Darren but what she did was on a completely different level. From a young age her mom always told her that girls who fool around with multiple guys are sluts and should be ashamed of themselves. Never in a million years would she think she could do something like this and with the twins. Just as she felt tears start to form in her eyes, her phone started to ring. At first she ignored it but then after a few moments it started to ring again. Looking at her phone, she realized that it was Joe calling her. Sniffling she reluctantly answered.

"Hello?" Roya said

"Ro, you okay? Are you crying?" Joe asked

"I'm okay Joe." she lied

"You don't have to lie to me sweetie. Josh and Jon texted me this morning about feeling like complete assholes for coming on to you last night. Don't worry they don't know about what each other did. That's why I'm calling you.' he commented

"I feel like a piece of shit Joe." Roya cried

"Shh, look Ro, come back to that gym you were at yesterday. I need to talk to you and it sounds like you need to talk to someone. I told you I would always be here for you and I meant it. I'm going to text you the address." he said

"Okay. Thanks Joe." she replied as they ended the call. Roya awaited his text and once she got the directions she was headed to the gym. Thirty minutes later, Roya pulled into the parking lot of the gym and exited her car. Joe was waiting for her with a warm hug. She quickly embraced him and he let her cry.

"I'm such a slut Joe." Roya cried

"No, don't say that! You are not a slut. I wish you guys could have been honest with each other years ago so no one would have to be in this situation." Joe replied

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Let's go inside and talk." he stated as he led her into the gym. Finding an empty training room, they sat down and Joe thought over his words before speaking.

"What are you not telling me Joe?"Roya asked

"...Joshua and Jonathan have been in love with you for a long time. Both of them have just been fearful of what could happen if they admitted it to you. They worried if you didn't feel the same way, it would ruin your bond." Joe started as Roya felt her heart drop, she knew how Joshua felt because he told her but she just excused Jonathan's actions as him being super drunk and possibly horny, "Neither of them know that they both have feelings for you. And have asked me numerous times for advice on what to do. Imagine how weird it was when we were dating and they would express how much they wanted you."

"This is a nightmare." Roya groaned as she put her head down, "So wait, when we were dating I remember there were times that you couldn't honestly explain to me what was wrong with you. And you would avoid me. Was it because of what the twins would talk to you about?"

Joe nodded, "It was pretty difficult being with the person that two of your closest cousins were in love with behind their backs." with a sigh it felt good to admit that to her. When they broke up he never gave her an honest explanation. Even though they both were over it and let things be what they were, he still wanted her to know the truth.

"This is making me feel like more of a piece of shit to be honest." she admitted

"Because you love them both?" Joe asked as her eyes widened and he gave a reassuring smile, "It's okay, after a while I figured it was the case but kept it to myself. I mean it's not that unthinkable to be honest. You grew up with them; two of the best men in your life have always been within arms length. So why wouldn't you fall for either of them or both of them. They are twins after all."

"They maybe twins but there is so much that makes them different. And it's those differences that make me love them differently. Jonathan pushes me to challenge myself; he never lets me settle and can be unapologetic in his honesty when I need the truth the most. He's that tough love I need when I have to get my shit right. Whereas Joshua has that softer touch; he lets me vent, is a shoulder to cry on when I don't need a lecture just someone to listen and then give me advice. He has this nurturing personality that makes you want to run into his arms." Roya commented surprising herself.

Joe smiled, "Sounds like if they were one person they would be the perfect man for you."

"But they're not and I could never choose between them because I would still be thinking about the other. Even when I kissed Jon, I had thoughts of Josh cross my mind. And when I kissed Josh, Jon crossed my mind." she stated

"And that's why I think you should talk to them. Tell them how you feel. Right now they feel like shit because they feel like they hurt you." he commented

"Telling them that I love them both will probably hurt them more than anything and I don't think I can do that." she said

"Well you can't run from this forever, truthfully if all of you were honest to begin with no one would have been in this situation. So instead of continuing to pretend like this isn't happening, face it head on. That way the three of you can find a solution." he stated

"But what if they can't accept that I love them equally? I couldn't deal with them hating me." Roya sighed

"Then that's their problem if they can't accept it. You can't help who you love and how many people you love. It's not crazy that you fell for two men who are twins. But cross that bridge when you get there. First talk to them, tell them the truth and let them tell you how they feel. In this situation it's better to not overthink how they are going to react. You will end up creating the worse case scenario before even talking to them." Joe said. He was right, at this point she had to be honest with them and herself. If they were going to move on from this, it would take putting everything on the table and then deciding what to do after.

"You're right Joe." Roya said

"Of course I am." he smirked as he hugged her, "I'm here for you Ro. Even if you need me to put them in a headlock for you after. But I honestly believe everything will be okay."

"I hope so." she commented

* * *

After Roya was done talking with Joe at the gym, she decided to met up with the Bellas and Tyler for lunch. She explained everything to them. Nikki and Brie had already heard what happened from the guys and to Roya's surprise they had been coaching the guys behind the scenes on how to handle their love for her. Unintentionally Nikki had become team Jonathan while Brie was team Joshua. But they understood why Roya would love the both of them. Tyler always knew that Roya was in love with the two of them and was happy that she was finally able to be honest with herself.

They each gave her advice and it was basically what Joe had told her already. She she messaged the twins that she would come back to the house and needed to talk with them. This was definitely the hardest thing she ever had to do but it had to be done. The Bellas and Tyler said their goodbyes and wanted her to keep them posted. Once Roya pulled up to the house, her nerves started to get to her. Her hands were shaking but there was no turning back now. Taking out her keys she opened the door and felt her stomach drop as Joshua and Jonathan were sitting in the living room waiting for her. They both had worried expressions on their faces. Jonathan was sitting by the kitchen counter while Joshua was sitting by a couch. She closed the front door and walked in over to the couch opposite to Joshua.

"You all right Ro?" Jonathan asked as he noticed how tense that she was

"...I need to be honest with both of you before I bitch up and run back to my car," she paused as she gathered her words, "Last night I did something that I never thought I would do and I'm sorry. I got up this morning and felt like a complete piece of shit. I ran out and couldn't face either of you."

The twins looked at her oddly and as they couldn't figure out why she felt bad. Jonathan felt he had took advantage of her while he was drunk and should have respected her more especially with her coming off of the Darren situation. Joshua knew it was wrong to make a move like that on her and shouldn't have let his want supersede her feelings.

"I...ma," Roya felt her body start to tense up even more

"Ro, it's okay. Say what you need to say." Joshua stated as he reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"Last night both of you made advances at me," Roya paused as the twins looked at each other with a what the fuck expression, "And I responded to both of your advances."

"Wait...what?" Jonathan asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother

"We both came on to you..." Joshua let the words wrap around his head, he had been so focused on what he was going through that he didn't even notice anything between Jonathan and her.

"Yes...and because of what happened I realized that... I am in love with the two of you. What happened wasn't something random, it was something that had been building for years and I have been denying it and pretending that I only see you as my brothers. Mainly because I could never choose between you two if it ever came down to it. I love you Jon because you force me to pick myself up when I'm going through struggles and give me the needed tough love. I love you Josh because you are my shoulder to cry on when I have had enough. You both balance me and allow me to be myself. So naturally I would fall for both of you. And that's why I feel like shit. Last night Josh, you expressed to me how you felt and it hurts me that as much as I feel the same way about you, I can't lie to you and pretend that I don't feel the same way for Jon as well." Roya explained. It was a weight off her shoulders but now that everything was on the table she feared their reactions.

"...Despite being drunk and initiating anything last night, I did it because I genuinely have those feeling for you Roya. I wish it happened when I wasn't drunk, but I would do it again in a heartbeat." Jonathan admitted. Something in Joshua's stomach dropped as he listened to his brother. It felt awkward hearing him talk about Roya like that. It was one thing to dislike Darren being Roya's boyfriend but knowing Jonathan loved her too was a completely different situation.

"And I as much as I hate myself for doing it, I honestly enjoyed everything that happened last night with both of you." she replied

"So what now? As much as I respect your honesty Roya, if both of us want you, there is the problem of what happens next." Joshua commented

"Clearly things can't go back to the way that they were; after what I experienced with you there is no way that I can just be your "friend". I have to be real with myself. I want love and I can't go back to pretending that I don't." Jonathan added

"Agreed. There is no way after last night that I can be around you and not want to repeat last night." Joshua stated

Roya sighed. She expected this, "I don't know what happens now, I just know if you want me to choose between you, there is no way I can do that. I would be doing a disservice to both of you and myself."

"So in other words, we all don't know what the hell to do." Jonathan said

"I'm sorry." Roya sighed as she felt tears forming in her eyes

"Don't cry, Roya. As much as it hurts me, we can only respect your honesty." Joshua stated

"I...need some air." Roya said as she stood up and left the room. This was too much and she knew she had hurt them.

Jonathan sighed, "Really bro?"

"Don't get mad at me." Joshua sighed as he ran a hand through his hair

"...I'm not mad, I get why you love her. It's just...shit, this is definitely not what I expected." Jonathan replied

"Me and you both. I was so busy with my own feelings that the thought of you wanting her too never crossed my mind." Joshua said

"I don't want to pressure her but I can't just be her friend at this point. If I were to go back to pretending, I would slip up and put us both in an uncomfortable situation."Jonathan admitted

"You're right, it's not an on/off switch. Once it's on, it's on. But, lets try to give her time. She feels bad enough and honestly this is something new to us as well. I don't want us to start acting funny." Joshua commented

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to put you in a headlock right now." Jonathan said

"I understand, the thought of putting you through a table has crossed my mind numerous times already. But you are still my brother and I love you. Plus, I really do understand." Joshua replied

After a few moments Roya walked back in with her head down, "I want to say I am sorry again and if you both end up hating me, I can understand why."

"Neither of us hate you, this is a situation we all brought upon ourselves. If someone had said something years ago, things wouldn't have had to get to this point." Joshua stated

"Right, this is just as much our fault," Jonathan agreed, "I know this is a messed up situation but I don't want to screw up our friendship and don't want to hurt my brother. So we need to figure something out."

"And you're right, I just don't know what to do." Roya said

"Again this isn't just on you. We all have to figure this out together," Joshua commented, "But for now I say we get some sleep."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jonathan said as he pushed himself off the counter. They all looked at each other as no one knew what to do. At this point the twins would usually hug her and say goodnight but all of them remained frozen. Jonathan sighed and just made his way upstairs to his room. Roya quickly made her way to the guest room while Joshua soon headed up to his room. This was something none of them ever wanted to experience. Each of them knew they wouldn't get much sleep tonight. This situation would be weighing to heavily on them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next day Roya got up and decided to have breakfast with Tyler and Nikki. She avoided the guys as she didn't know what to say to them after last night. Sure everything was out in the open but now what? How could they move past this without someone being hurt. As confusing as everything was, Roya still thought she was doing the best thing. But it still hurt and she knew she hurt them by admitting she was in love with both of them. The twins felt just as confused as she was as they both got up and didn't speak with each other. Jonathan headed to work out with Joe to blow off some stress. While Joshua decided to have breakfast with Brie. She picked him up at the house and could tell by his expression that things didn't go so well last night.

"Care to talk about it?" Brie asked

Joshua sighed, "...It was one thing dealing with my own feelings for her but now knowing that Jon loves her too and she loves the two of us equally...it's...I don't know. I mean, I can't stop how I feel and I can't be upset about him loving her too. I get why he would love her, I just...It's like I finally get the balls to tell her how I feel and find out that she feels the same way but then plot twist."

"Well I can see why Roya would love you guys and it's not necessarily wrong being attracted to multiple people. Especially in a situation where you guys are twins and you all grew up together. Understanding Roya's upbringing she always did her best to make her mom happy, even if it meant sacrificing her wants and needs. You two are probably the best men for her; you love her, respect her, understand her and treat her like gold." Brie stated

"I know in my heart that I would adore her and treat her right. When I compared myself to Darren, I knew that he was a piece of shit and she deserved better. But when I compare myself to Jon it's different; I know that even though we are two different men, he loves her just as much as I do. And he would treat her right as well." he said

"You do know things are just going to get awkward if you three don't figure this out. You guys are under the same roof right now and I would hate for an awesome friendship to end because of this." she commented

"At the core of it I love Jon and I don't hate him but part of me is like come on man? Why her? It's just so complicated." Joshua said

"Maybe it's not complicated," Brie paused as she prepared herself for his reaction, "...Honestly, I think the three of you should sit down and have a deep discussion about trying a polyamorous relationship."

Joshua looked at her oddly for a moment, "Polyamorous relationship?"

"Look there is no doubt in my mind that you love Roya and Jon loves her too. Clearly she loves both of you and that's why she could never choose between you. And as brothers, you two understand how much you love her and don't really hate each other for it. So why don't you both be with her? As long as all parties are up for it I say give it a go." Brie replied as she stopped at a light

"How did you even come up with this idea?" he asked

"After thinking over your current situation, it is the best answer for you guys in my opinion. Polyamorous relationships are not as uncommon as you think and it's not as bad as people make them out to be. It all depends on the individuals involved and what everyone is okay with." she replied

"You sound like you're familiar with this idea." he stated as he gave her a questioning look

"...Well, honestly I am polyamorous. Bryan and I have an open marriage; we have another woman involved in our relationship...and yes I am bisexual if that was going to be your follow up question." she explained. Joshua had a look of pure shock on his face. In just a few words Brie had exposed so much to him and he was still processing all of it.

"Girl...while all of this... is still settling in my head, I have questions. Like does it work? Are you two honestly happy? How does the other person feel? Does anyone get jealous?" Joshua asked

"It works for us and works for a lot of polyamorous people. There is nothing wrong with loving more than one person; this is not just about sex if that's the idea you have. It's about having a connection with multiple people and wanting to possibly share that connection with someone else that you love. We love our female companion equally and she loves us. She connects with both of us differently but that's what makes it great. This is why I say the three of you together could work. Things would basically be how they are right now but you all would be able to express how you feel openly." she replied as she continued driving

"I don't know Brie..." he sighed. At the core of it, the idea made sense; he loved Roya, Jonathan loved her and she loved both of them.

"I say just think about it and if it's something you want to try then talk with Jon and Roya about it."

"I guess. It's just a really different way of handling this...I mean, Jon and I are brothers and I feel weird even thinking about us dating the same woman." he sighed

"It's definitely not meant for everyone but some people can make it work. It's all about understanding what you want and what the other people want as well. Respect above everything and honesty." Brie said

"I just worry the idea may make the situation worse." he commented

"Do you see it getting any better as it currently is?" she asked

"No, definitely not." Joshua, sat back and really thought about what she was saying. Maybe she was right, currently the way things were going they all would end up being awkward around each other.

"Do some research on it. Really sit down and consider it. If you have questions you know I'm happy to help." Brie said as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"I guess you're right." he replied as they exited the car and went to get some food.

* * *

Jonathan was going extra hard in the gym as Joe could only shake his head. Roya texted him what happened and figured Jonathan would need a way to release his frustration.

"Feel like putting down the dumbbell and talking about this?" Joe asked. Jonathan aggressively dropped the dumbbell on the floor and sighed

"I have wanted Roya for more than ten years and I finally bite the bullet and make a move then THIS happens. Josh just had to want her too. All the women around us and he falls for her." Jonathan said

"Are you really surprised?" Joe asked

He sighed, "No I'm not, just feeling shitty that this happened. And he even made his move in on the same night. Now making her all confused and shit."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but even if he had made his move another night, Roya would still have feelings for him and you. You both do have terrible timing though." Joe stated

"Not helping." Jonathan said

"I get it you're annoyed with the situation but for years I have been telling you to pull her aside and tell her how you feel." Joe said

"...Wait, did you know that Josh wanted her too?" Jonathan asked

"Honestly..." Joe paused, "Yeah, he talk to me about it too."

"Bruh! Why did you never tell us about each other?" he asked

"Wasn't my place to tell you guys each other's business. Plus neither of you listen to me anyway. Which is why you are here." Joe replied as Jonathan sighed again, "Look I believe you guys will figure something out. It's still a fresh situation and you're all still processing this."

"I don't know what we can do if Roya doesn't want to decide between us. As much as I don't want to pressure her, I kind of wish she would have picked one of us. This sucks knowing she wants me just as much as I want her and nothing can come out of it." Jonathan said

"It would have sucked even more if she chose Josh and you had to deal with that heartbreak. Honestly I think Roya did the right thing. She saved both of you from heartache and herself from being the cause of it.' Joe stated

"This is still heartbreak. Ignorance was bliss, at least when I didn't know she loved me, I could try to be content with her just being my best friend. But with this situation even our friendship is up in the air." Jonathan commented as he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Roya, she was going to spend the night at Nikki's hotel. She couldn't be around them right now.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked

"Roya's going to stay with Nikki tonight." he replied

"She just needs time to clear her head..." Joe said

Jonathan continued to check his phone as he got a message from Joshua. He wanted to talk about something important later. Hopefully whatever he wanted to talk about was an idea on how to handle this situation. He hated knowing Roya was uncomfortable being in the house with them. He worried this would ultimately ruin their bond.

After a few hours, he and Joe finished their workout, he made his way home. Walking into the house, he found Joshua sitting by the kitchen counter with his laptop.

"Welcome home." Joshua greeted as he glanced at him. He had been doing his own research on polyamorous relationships as Brie suggested. After watching videos and reading stories, it really wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps it was the best thing for them.

"Hey. I guess you got the message that Roya is staying with Nikki tonight." Jonathan said as he sat down across from him

"Yup. She doesn't feel comfortable being in the house like this." Joshua paused, "I really hate how this is; she is avoiding us and I feel like this is starting to hurt her more than it does us."

"I feel you on that. As much as this sucks for me and you, I know that she is doing her best to take our feelings into consideration. And she feels like shit because of wanting both of us. " Jonathan agreed

"Something has to happen and I think I know what would be a solution." Joshua paused as he thought about what would be the right way to present the idea to him, "I know I love her, I know you love her and we both know she loves us. You are my brother and tag team partner, I know you just as well as I know myself. I love and respect you and honestly if I didn't see myself being with Roya, I know that you would make her happy without a doubt. This is why I believe we should all sit down and have a talk about a polyamorous relationship."

"Excuse me... a polyamorous relationship? Like Roya dates both of us?" Jonathan asked

"I had the same reaction to the idea and thought it was a ridiculous. But then I started researching and asking questions about how it worked. We have a great situation here; we are brothers, we love each other, we grew up with Roya and know her better than anyone. She loves us both and we love her. The only thing stopping us from being together is what, the belief that it's wrong? I mean really think about it, we both understand why we love her, normally someone would be jealous or hateful in this type of situation. But we don't hate each other in fact we understand and are accepting to it." Joshua replied

"I don't know about this, I don't want Roya to feel like we are sharing her like some toy." Jonathan commented

"I have no intention of making her feel like a toy, I want her to finally feel truly loved and I think we are what she needs. If we were to do this, what would really change? The only difference is that we would freely show her the love we want. The bond we all share is amazing. Can you honestly say you ever loved someone the way you love her? This is years of love between all of us. Why can't we let that be the focus in this situation. I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to. I just want to be happy, love you like my brother and love Roya like the woman I adore."

His words struck a chord with Jonathan. At first he would have said no to the idea in an instant, but after thinking it over, Joshua made a point. What would really be changing if Roya dated the two of them equally. She wasn't just some girl they met, she was the woman who had their hearts for years and now they just wanted to show her love in a different way. Roya has been through so much, she deserved to be happy and loved beyond her dreams. And they were just the right men for the job. They had already proven their love for her has no bounds, so why not?

"My only concern is can we handle something like that for real? I hate jealousy, I don't want us to ever go down a road where we question anything." Jonathan commented

"Look, I'm not saying this is going to be perfect; we don't have a manual for this, it's basically going to be what we want it to be. It could be great or it could fail. But I love Roya enough to give it a try. Would it be weird seeing you kiss her, yeah. But I know why you are and it's not behind my back." Joshua said

"Agreed. This is definitely going to be challenge but I think it would be worth it." Jonathan stated

"Now the question is how do we bring this up to Roya without sounding insane." Joshua sighed

"Be honest wth her, put it all on the table. Express why we want to try this with her. You're right, it can either be great or fail. But I feel it's worth the risk." Jonathan replied. He was right, Joshua just hoped Roya would hear them out and give it a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As a new morning came, Roya slowly rose up from the couch in Nikki's hotel room. She had been binge watching some movies on Netflix last night as she tried to keep her mind off of the twins. She couldn't be around them yesterday because just the thought of it gave her mini panic attacks. How was she suppose to interact with them now? In one night everything about their bond had changed and it was a terrible feeling. Her and Nikki talked about it for hours the first night she came over but couldn't come up with a solution. It seemed like there was no way out of this without someone getting hurt. And to make matters worse, Roya missed them dearly. They were still her best friends and she loved them. It sucked not talking to them or seeing them. The morning they all had breakfast together was still in the back of her mind. She wanted that right now.

Just as she was about to get up from the couch, her phone started vibrating. Looking at it, she realized that it was a text from Joshua. He and Jonathan needed to speak with her about something important and they wanted to meet up with her for breakfast. She sighed, this morning Roya was going to have breakfast with Nikki before they went to the performance center to meet up with Brie and practice. Just as she was about to reply to his message, Nikki walked out of her bedroom area and made her way over to the couch.

"Morning hun, did you sleep well?" Nikki asked

"As well as I can under the present situations," Roya replied as Nikki already knew by the tone of her voice that something was wrong, "Josh and Jon want to meet up for breakfast so we can talk about something important."

"Time to have another big discussion, huh?" Nikki sighed

"I don't know if I am ready to have the talk again." Roya said

"Look, I completely understand. I personally wouldn't want to talk about anything again so soon but let's be honest you three have to talk about this. You can't run from this forever and the longer you run, the longer it will take for you all to possibly come to a solution." Nikki commented. Roya knew that she was right. Things were not just going to magically turn out okay. They had to do something so that they could move past this. After a few moments, Roya texted Joshua back that she would meet up with them.

"I told him I would meet with them, hopefully I don't come back crying my eyes out." Roya said

"Good, I have faith that everything will be okay. You guys love either other way too much for it not to. I will be here for a while and if you want we can still meet up with Brie after you're done with the boys." Nikki stated

"Sure," Roya half smiled as she got up from the couch, "Well I should go get ready." she proceeded to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she towel dried her hair and took out some clothes. She figured she would get dressed for the gym ahead of time and just threw on some black leggings, sports bra and a red t-shirt. Putting her hair up in a bun, she then put on her sneakers and made her way back to the living room. Nikki was in the middle of ordering breakfast when she saw Roya walk out.

"You look ready to take on the day." Nikki commented

"Or run back curled in a ball and crying my eyes out," Roya said, "But, best foot forward. I shall return in little bit."

"That's the spirit. Good luck." Nikki smiled as she watched her leave the room. She really hoped things worked out. She knew that this situation was hurting all of them and needed to be resolved soon.

Roya made her way down to the lobby and found the twins waiting for her. Jonathan was the first to see her and smiled. He stood up and put his arms out for her. She hesitated for a moment but she missed them.

"Come over here girl." Jonathan commented as he hugged her, "Get these hugs in before we have this discussion."

"Sounds like I should be worried." Roya said as Joshua stood up and hugged her as well.

"Lets get some food first." Joshua commented as they all made their way into the dinging hall. After grabbing a few things, they sat down in an empty area. Joshua and Jonathan sat across from her as she could feel her nerves starting to get to her. Half way through eating she decided to just bite the bullet.

"What exactly did you guys want to talk about?" Roya asked

Joshua braced himself as he figured he would start the conversation since it was his idea to begin with, "Roy, you know we love you a lot. Not just as our best friend but as a woman that we admire. I can't see myself with anyone else, for years now you have been what I need and want in a woman. For the sake of our friendship, I have tried to find it in others but they're not you. I was so caught up in my feelings that I couldn't even notice that every feeling I had for you was shared by Jonathan. That's why I can't be angry at him for loving you too. I genuinely understand. And I know that the love we have for you is not going to disappear. For those few those few precious moments that we submitted to desires with you, we both know there is no way we could just pretend it didn't happen. It did happen and we are glad it did. Because now we know you love and want us just as much we do you. But at the same time, we don't want to lose you as our friend. However if we don't find a solution to this situation eventually it could affect our friendship."

"We also don't want to pressure you into making a choice between us. After putting ourselves in your position we realized that you are not wrong for loving both of us. And we don't want you to feel bad about it." Jonathan added

"And this is why,..." Joshua paused, "I suggested to Jonathan that we all should sit down and talk about having a polyamorous relationship were you can be with the two of us."

Roya's eyes widened as she had to make sure she heard him right,"What? You can't be serious?" she asked

"I did my research and we talked about it as brothers then decided to bring it up to you." Joshua replied

That's...I...you can't be serious. The idea of dating both of you is really out there." Roya commented

"I had the same reaction when Josh brought it up to me but after thinking about it I realized my reaction to it wasn't because I didn't agree with it but because I was under the belief that it is socially wrong. What would people think? How would they react to it... But fuck them. Who cares, there is no rule book for love and I think that's what is ruining love. People are so worried about how it looks that no one is focused on the love. You dated Darren because he "looked" like the right man for you. Clearly he was a piece of shit. We love you and would do anything for you. We accept you for who you are and now we are asking for you to accept us not just as your best friends but as men who love you. I would like to be your boyfriend and I would like for Joshua to be your boyfriend as well. So that we can love you as you deserved to be loved together." Jonathan stated

"Think about it Ro, what would really change? At first I was on the fence about it too. But when you really sit down and think about our friendship, we all have pretty much been "together" for years. We just weren't expressing it the way we really wanted too. We know everything about each other, we genuinely love each other, we respect each other and the bond we have is amazing. I feel like this would only make things better." Joshua added

"I made a promise to myself that I never want to see you hurt like that night with Darren again. I know together we would make you happy and give you the love that you deserve." Jonathan commented

"Agreed. When I was holding you in the back of the car while you cried, I vowed never to let another man hurt you." Joshua stated

Roya thought over everything they were saying, the idea of dating both of them seemed foolish but what if they were right. She honestly could never choose between them and wanted both of them equally. Yet the idea of having two boyfriends just didn't sit right with her.

"...What if it doesn't work and we end up hating each other?" she sighed

"What if it works and ends up being the best thing to happen to either of us. It's a risk worth taking Ro." Jonathan countered

"You don't have to decide right now, I know that this is a lot to consider. But please think about it. There is only one chance at life Ro and I feel like you have been doing everything in your power to make others happy. It's time for you to be happy and we just want to make you happy along the way." Joshua said

"We want to do this but we also want you to be comfortable with this, so please take your time and think this out before you decide." Jonathan added

Roya was going to immediately say no but decided to hear them out and think it over first, "Okay, I will think it over."

"Thank you." Joshua stated as he and Joshua smiled. They didn't expect her to immediately agree to it but at least strongly consider it. They continued to finish their breakfast before Roya grabbed her plate and stood up.

"I need to get ready to head to the performance center with Nikki." she announced

"Right you did mention that," Jonathan said as he stood up and took her plate from her, "I'll get that for you."

"I know it's pushing it but, " Joshua paused as he looked up at her, " Would you consider coming back to the house later? I was going to cook dinner...I might need supervision."

A small smile crossed her lips but quickly faded, "Maybe, I'll see how the day goes."

"Understandable." Joshua said

"Well hopefully we will see you later, Ro."Jonathan half smiled

"See you guys." Roya said as she left the table

"Do you think she will consider it?" Jonathan asked as he watched her walk away

"Honestly, no," Joshua sighed, "But I'm hoping she does."

* * *

Once Roya returned to Nikki's room, they made their way to the center. During the ride Roya explained what the twins wanted to talk about. Nikki figured Brie probably suggested the idea to Joshua when they went to lunch a few days ago. As much as Nikki herself wasn't into the whole idea of being polyamorous, she respected others decision and knew for some people it could work.

"Maybe you should consider it," Nikki stated as she parked the car, "I personally know some people that are poly and it works great for them. It's all about the people and how they want the relationship to work."

"People like who?" Roya asked

"I'm not at liberty to talk about someone else's personal life." Nikki replied

"See that's just it; because it's taboo to talk about. If it was just two people in the relationship it would be easy to say such and such are together but when it's more than two it can be messy. How could I tell people, "this is my boyfriend and this is his brother who is also my boyfriend"? it's just weird." Roya commented

"Weird to who? The people who judge it or the people in the actual relationship? Because the people who judge it honestly have no business worrying about what other people do. Let people be happy. Hell if I listened to people and let them decide who I should love, I probably wouldn't be with John right now." Nikki said

"He's John Cena, who in the world would tell you NOT to be with John Cena?" Roya asked confused

"You would be surprised, John and I had a rough start. He had just got out of a serious relationship and it completely changed his personality from what everyone was used to. Before he was the same John in and outside of the ring. But after he broke up with Julia Martin, he became this somewhat cold and very serious person. I saw something in him that others didn't anymore. Even if he can be a pain sometimes, I still love him. Despite people telling me he is too strict and has too many rules, I still see a great man. He inspires me, pushes me and helps me grow." Nikki replied

"I never knew," Roya paused, "Wait, Julia Martin...the Raw backstage personality from like 2005?" Roya asked as she just remembered who Julia Martin was. It was back when Eric Bischoff was running Raw. Julia Martin was a new reporter backstage and it seemed like she and John were in a storyline together. But perhaps it was not just a storyline after all.

"Yup, that's her. They really were dating and the storyline of her being fired by Eric Bischoff was so she could become a WWE diva at the time. But she didn't want to wrestle and refused to just be eye candy in the ring. Because of that they cut the storyline and she left the business. Somewhere along the way it took a told on her relationship with John as he was on the road and she moved back home to New York. Eventually she broke up with him and it destroyed him." Nikki said

"Wow, I had no idea." Roya commented, "Poor John...I'm glad you guys are together, you're a great woman and he definitely needed that to help him heal."

"Just like you need Jon and Josh to heal?" Nikki said, "I'm just being honest hun, those boys would make you so happy. I knew it."

"I just can't." Roya sighed as she exited the car

"You still have time to think it over and I believe you should." Nikki replied as she exited the car as well and got their gym bags.

Roya shook her head as she took her bag from her

"Anyway, enough of that. Now let's see what you got in the ring." Nikki replied

"Don't get your hopes up, I know very basic stuff." Roya commented

"We will see. I have heard the wrestling stories from the guys, Fatu-Mania." Nikki smirked

"Oh god, they told you about that?" Roya laughed as she thought about the wrestling event they made up when they were eleven years old.

"Yup they sure did and even told me about your stable "Jo-Ro-Jo" and that you nearly broke Josh's foot trying to win the hardcore title." Nikki stated

Roya was in pure bliss going down memory lane; so many good memories they had as kids. Nothing was complicated, they just knew they loved being around each other and that's all that mattered. If only things could still be like that. She would give anything to go back to being Jo-Ro-Jo. But they were adults with needs and wants now.

 _Fucking puberty_ , Roya thought as things were so simple when they didn't see each other that way.

"You guys were adorable." Nikki commented taking Roya out of her thoughts

"Yeah, we sure were." Roya smiled as they entered the center. Roya paused as there were various wrestlers practicing.

"There's Brie," Nikki pointed to the ring

"Who is that?" Roya asked as she couldn't recognize the woman wrestling with her

"That must be Olivia; she's a new talent signed to NXT. Come on let's go watch." Nikki replied. As they walked closer to the ring, Roya noticed Joe was talking to Seth Rollins. She smiled at him and he motioned for Seth to walk over with him.

"Morning ladies." Joe greeted

"Morning Joe." Roya and Nikki greeted

"Colby this is Roya Rodriguez. Roya this is Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins." Joe said

"Pleasure to meet you Roya. The stories don't do you justice." Colby stated as he shook her hand

"Easy tiger." Joe sighed as he already regretted bringing him over. he was such a flirt around women.

"What I can't appreciate a beautiful woman?" Colby teased as he took Roya's hand and kissed it, "If you need any help training today, please don't be afraid to ask."

"And just like that it's time to go brotha." Joe commented as he grabbed his shoulder, "Catch you ladies later."

"Again, pleasure meeting you Roya," Colby smiled before turning his attention to Joe as they walked away, "Such a blocker man."

"What a charmer." Nikki laughed

"I have enough man problems." Roya commented as they turned to watch what was going on in the ring. Brie and Olivia were really going at it, "She's good."

"Oh yeah, she's new but from what Brie says she has been working in wrestling for a while and it definitely shows." Nikki added

They continued to watch them wrestle then after a few moments they stopped and walked over to the ropes.

"Hey guys," Brie greeted as she took a drink of water, "Olivia I know you know my sister but this is Roya Rodriguez, a good friend of ours."

"Sup?" the young woman greeted as she reached a hand out for her. Roya smiled and stretched her hand out as well, "Olivia Granderson, feel free to call me OG if you want."

"Nice to meet you." Roya said as she looked her over; she was very tall maybe 5'11 or 6 foot, long wavy blond hair, deep green eyes, hourglass figure, tattoos all over her arms and various piercings.

"You ladies want to switch places?" Brie asked

"Heck yeah. Time for Roro over here to lay the smackdown." Nikki replied as she went to get some knee and elbow pads for them

"This is going to be so embarrassing." Roya commented as Nikki handed her some gear

"You'll be fine." Nikki said

Brie and Olivia stepped outside the ring as Roya and Nikki entered. They watched as they both took a defensive stance. Despite not practicing for a while, Roya was doing pretty well for herself. She knew a few lockup moves, take downs and even took a suplex to the mat like a champ.

"She's pretty good." Olivia commented

"Yeah but I'm not surprised since she grew up in house Fatu." Brie said

"Rikishi? Usos? Really?" Olivia asked as Brie nodded, "Oh wow."

Nikki and Roya continued to wrestle for a bit more until Nikki put her in an armbar and Roya tapped out.

"Good job hun. You're better at this than I thought." Nikki said as she stood up from the mat and helped Roya up

"Thank you." Roya replied

"I'm serious, have you ever considered learning how to wrestle for real?" Nikki asked

"Just always been happy goofing around with the twins and learning basic moves to defend myself." Roya replied. Nikki wasn't the first person to comment about her being pretty good at learning how to wrestle. When she was a kid she wanted to be a wrestler like the guys, but her mom always advised her against it.

"Never too late to learn. You got a really good head start on it." Nikki said as they walked over to the ropes

"You're pretty good at this short stuff." Olivia commented as Roya laughed

"Thanks," Roya smiled, "Appropriate nickname compared to you I guess."

"You did great Roya." Brie stated as she raised her hand to give her a high five. Roya smiled and slapped her hand

"You ladies up for some lunch?" Nikki asked

"Sounds good to me." Brie replied as Roya and Olivia agreed to it as well. They decided to go to a Thai restaurant not too far away. When they got there and were looking over the menus, they all started chatting and getting to know Olivia. Within a few hours Roya and Olivia clicked really well. Olivia was a free spirit; she said exactly how she felt and didn't hold her tongue on anything. Suddenly Roya's phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Joshua. He asked her if she was coming over for dinner so he knew what to cook. She sighed, she knew if she went to the house, they would expect answer from her.

"You okay?" Nikki asked

"Uh yeah, it's just...Josh wants me to stop by the house for dinner."Roya replied

"It's been so long since you been over there, maybe you should eat with them. I know they miss you." Brie stated

"Sounds like guy problems..." Olivia paused, "Sorry to pry."

"It's cool and you could say that." Roya said. With a heavy sigh she decided to explain what happened that morning and fill them in on what the twins discussed with her.

"Well first I appreciate you being comfortable enough to open up to me and if you don't mind my two cents, I feel you should consider it. Poly life is not as bad as people make it out to be. Secondly, do they have booze here?" Olivia smiled, "I'm sorry I am a bit of a lush and it's happy hour somewhere."

"We are all going to be the best of friends." Nikki smiled

"I know I should consider it, it's just..."Roya paused as she didn't know how to respond anymore. The boys were basically giving her the okay to date them both and she was confused. She expected them to want her to decide between them.

"In my honest opinion, you should do whatever makes you happy. Even if that thing is loving two brothers." Olivia said

"I can't do that." Roya replied

"Why? Because someone said it's wrong? Because people will call you a slut for it?" Olivia asked

"Because it's...just not something I should do." Roya replied

"Should do or can't do? Because if it's something you can't do that's understandable but if you can and want to then why not? Especially if the guys were into it, go for that shit." Olivia stated

"I agree. There is nothing wrong with loving multiple people as long as it is something everyone wants and is respectful to each other." Brie added. She hoped that this was getting through to Roya. Joshua had told her he and Jonathan were going to propose a polyamorous relationship to her tonight. Hopefully she would hear them out and not be closed minded about it.

"Exactly. Especially as a woman, don't let people tell you you're a whore because of their backwards standards. I am openly polyamorous and I respect myself as well as others. Have I gone through slut shame? Hell yes. But I took that shame, made a thong with matching scarf and hat then wore that shit with pride. Express your sexuality and embrace it. Don't live your life for others, you only have one go at this so do what you want." Olivia said. Her words really struck a chord with her. She was right, all these years she had been living her life for everyone but her. And look where it got her; miserable with one bad relationship after the next, an unhappy job and starving herself to have a socially acceptable body.

"You're right. I have been doing everything except for what I want to do." Roya sighed

"And who cares if you love them both, love shouldn't be shunned away because someone sticks their nose up at who you love. Screw them." Olivia stated. They were right, there was nothing wrong with her being in love with the two of them and she shouldn't feel ashamed about it.

They all continued to talk then until they said their goodbyes. Nikki and Brie took Roya back to the hotel to get her car and then she was on her way to the twin's house. She had made her decision and just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

When Roya walked into the house, she found Joshua in the kitchen cooking. His back to her, she smiled at how adorable he looked. His hair was up in a bun, dish rag over his shoulder and he was so focused on not burning anything. Jonathan was taking out some plates to set the table. It looked like he just came out of the shower as his hair was in wet curls around his shoulders. The thought of always coming home to this crossed her mind. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Jonathan was smiling at her now.  
"Glad you decided to come for dinner," Jonathan said as he placed the plates down and made his way over to her. He hugged her and was happy she hugged him back tightly.

"Dinner will be ready soon and I haven't burnt anything yet so that's a plus." Joshua commented as Roya walked around and hugged him from behind. The action caught him off guard but he put down the spoon in his hand and placed his hands over hers. Roya didn't know why but she suddenly had a rush of emotions come over her. She loved them so much and being with them would probably be the best decision she ever made. She just wanted to be loved and be appreciated. Jonathan and Joshua had proven time after time that they loved her so much and would do anything for her. They were everything she wanted and needed.

"You okay, Ro?" Joshua asked

"I love you guys; I have for a very long time and I knew in my heart I could never choose between the two of you because I love you both so much. I was afraid considering a polyamorous relationship would be a terrible idea, but seeing you two and always having this feeling in me that this is right, makes me want to try this. I know there is no manual to get this right, but I believe with the amount of love we have for each other, this just might be the greatest thing to happen to us. Especially me, no man has ever come close to loving me the way you two do. I have never once felt disrespected, unappreciated, unloved or belittled by either of you." Roya admitted as Joshua and Jonathan glanced at each other

"Your answer is definitely yes?" Jonathan asked as she nodded

"I want to try and make this work." she replied the twins smiled

"Yes!" Joshua commented

"We have to do this right; Roya Dominique Rodriguez, will you be our girlfriend?" Jonathan smirked, "Will you accept this tag team into your life?"

"Will you give us the honor of having you as our championship?" Joshua added

"You both are so corny." Roya laughed

"I'm serious though, from this point on we will love you like you deserve to be loved." Jonathan said

"Agreed. No more bullshit." Joshua added

"So this is really happening? I am dating both of you." Roya stated as she was still processing what just happened. Joshua turned around and leaned down to her

"You sure are." Joshua smiled as he bent down and gave her small kiss on the lips

"Jo-Ro-Jo is back." Roya laughed

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Joshua said as he and Jonathan laughed

"Well now that we have solved this problem, will you please stay here tonight?" Jonathan asked

"Of course I will." Roya smiled

"Good." Jonathan said as she walked over and hugged him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss as well, "Now as your boyfriend, I want to say I love you but you stink all types of hell right now."

"Christ yes! All types of ass." Joshua agreed

"Hey! Hey...I had a long day and was wrestling with Nikki earlier," Roya groaned, "Damn assholes."

"We're honest because we love you." Joshua stated

"Oh you thought because we're your boyfriends now we would only say nothing but sweet words to you." Jonathan laughed

"You both suck. And I'm going to take a shower before dinner." she commented as she let go of Jonathan and made her way to the guest room. She took out her night clothes and proceeded to take a shower. After about twenty minutes she came out cleaned and refreshed. Once she dried off, she put on a white v-neck t-shirt and some black yoga pants. Her hair was still wet and curled up. As she was drying it there was a light knock at the door. Turning around she saw Jonathan standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Josh and I wanted to know if you wanted to watch some movies after dinner?" he asked but his eyes were focused on how hot she looked. Licking his lips, he walked over to her, placed a hand on her cheek and bent down to her level. Roya was about to say something when suddenly he kissed her. She kissed him back and soon he his free hand was running through her hair. Roya groaned as he started tracing his tongue around her lips then allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was not as gentle as the one earlier. He continued for a few more minutes until Roya pulled away to catch her breath.

"Shit..." she breathed

"I tried to control myself but those lips were calling me girl," Jonathan said, "Man it felt better kissing you as my girlfriend."

Roya smiled, "It did."

"Let's go eat dinner before I feel inclined to do it again." Jonathan stated, "Damn heart shaped lips going to get me in all types of trouble."

As they made their way back out into the living room Joshua was putting food on the table. Roya walked over to help him put the bowls down.

"Appreciate the help." Joshua said as he looked at her. Suddenly he bent down and kissed her. It caught her off guard but she smiled, "Those lips are a trap."

"She gon mess around and stay getting kisses for no reason, damn heart shaped lips." Jonathan commented as he brought over the rest of the food to the table.

They all sat down and ate dinner. Joshua did a really great job cooking, even Jonathan had nothing bad to say. When they were done, they cleaned up the table and kitchen, then began to relax and watch some movies.

"Any requests?" Roya asked as she sat down on the couch

"I'm up for anything." Jonathan stated as he and Joshua sat down as well

"Same." Joshua said

Roya sighed, "So damn indecisive, I'm making an executive decision. Open Hulu, I'm sure we can find a show to binge watch."

"Bet." Joshua said as he grabbed the controller and switched over to Hulu. Once they found something to watch, Joshua rested his head on Roya's shoulder. Soon Jonathan stretched out and rested his head on Roya's thighs.

"Best pillow ever." Jonathan smirked

"Like a marshmallow." Joshua said

"You two do realize I can't move right?" she asked

"We don't care." Jonathan teased as she smiled. This was great, it felt amazing being like this with them. It was the same feeling she would get cuddling with them but it felt so much better now.

They stayed up for hours watching television until Jonathan fell asleep on her. Soon she was drifting off as well. Joshua changed his position on the couch so that Roya could sleep on his stomach. Jonathan just curled up on her thighs again and went back to sleep. Roya wrapped her arms around Joshua's waist as he made a great pillow. Joshua massaged her scalp as he ran his fingers through her hair. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he too started to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Roya slowly stirred in her sleep as she realized that she was in her bed. She remembered falling asleep on the couch with the twins and figured one of them probably woke up and brought her to her bed. Turning slightly she found Jonathan sleeping next to her and snoring lightly. Joshua however was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the scent of eggs and bacon filled the air, Joshua was probably cooking breakfast. She smiled and decided to get up and see if he needed help. After Roya stopped in the bathroom to brush her teeth, she made her way into the kitchen and sure enough Joshua was standing by the stove making omelets. Roya quietly watched him for a twins weren't terrible cooks they were more lazy than anything. Their mom was a great cook and taught Roya how to cook so there was always someone to cook food for them even when they left for college together. She watched as he shuffled making the omelets and checking on the waffle iron.

"Shit." he cursed as he nearly burned the bacon. Roya snickered at his reaction, suddenly he turned around and looked at her, "Morning."

"Morning. Busy I see." Roya commented

"I was trying to have all of this ready before anyone woke up." Joshua said

"The bacon woke me up." she smiled

"Welp hopefully I didn't burn it." he stated as Roya walked over to him, " And folding these omelets maybe out of skill level."

"I can help." she said as she now stood next to him. He showed her all the ingredients he had for the omelets as she put her hand out for the spatula. Joshua switched places with her as she started to layer one side of the eggs with tomatoes, spinach and cheese. He watched as she carefully checked the eggs to see if they were ready then folded it over. Joshua now stood behind her as he leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder, "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes. Very much so." he smiled as he kissed her cheek and continued to watch what she did, "This is definitely not in my skill set."

"It's not hard." Roya commented

"It's slightly hard," he said, "Wait you're talking about the omelet."

Roya smirked as he kissed her neck, "Focus."

"I am. It's just this is exactly how a great morning should start." Joshua stated

"I agree." Roya smiled as she continued to help make breakfast.

"I am really happy you said yes to this," Joshua started as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's only been a few hours but this has been amazing so far. Just being able to hug and kiss you like this, it's what I have wanted for years."

"I'm happy you took the lead on this and found a solution for us," Roya smiled, "This is a great feeling."

Once everything was done they set out the plates and soon Jonathan was making his way into the kitchen.

"Yes!" Jonathan smiled as he looked over all the food, "Wait...who made it?"

"We made it together smart ass." Joshua replied, "Ungrateful bastard."

"Hey I had to check. Last time there were egg shells in my omelet." Jonathan commented

"But did you die?" Joshua teased as they all sat down.

Soon the twins were piling food onto their plates. Jonathan fixed another plate and put it in front of Roya, "Eat." he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Roya sighed, she had been so used to not eating so often that she felt somewhat conflicted. She wanted to devour the plate but her mind was still telling her not to eat it.

"You can be honest with us, Ro, were you not eating on purpose because of Darren?" Joshua asked

"I..." she started as she felt put on the spot by his question, "...Honestly, after the Halloween party last year, Darren got on me about wearing that Nikki Bella costume while my body was like this. So I got really self conscious about it and watched what I ate."

"There is a big difference between watching what you eat and starving yourself." Jonathan stated

"Exactly. And quite honestly there is nothing wrong with your body. In fact when I was watching the video it took a lot of restraint not to say anything inappropriate." Joshua said

"Your body was banging in those shorts and the crop top. Oh lawd, it took twenty minutes for my boner to go down." Jonathan added

Roya smirked, "Pervert."

"We mean it Ro, you may not feel like it but you're sexy as hell to us." Joshua said

"Why do you think we are always look at you and touching you? Curves for days and looking like a meal." Jonathan smirked

"I guess I'm not used to the affection; most of my relationships didn't really give me that type of attention a lot. I would try to be sexy and dress up but Darren never responded to it. So intimacy was lacking with him." she admitted

"Is that why you have your bag of sex toys?" Joshua asked teasingly

"Bag of sex toys?" Jonathan asked

"Oh god," Roya sighed, "Do we really need to discuss my "bag of sex toys" over breakfast?"

"Yes, yes we do," Jonathan laughed, "Aside from my curiosity, I think we should talk about these know each other pretty damn well but "that" is something which has never been discussed."

"I know you two are horny bastards." she teased

"...I can't even try to deny that." Joshua stated

"It's no secret, we love sex...a lot." Jonathan commented

"But we want to know about you, Ro. What do you like?" Joshua asked

"Well, I'm pretty comfortable with my sexuality. Yes I have a lot of sex toys but that's because I enjoy sex...a lot. I am into various things." Roya started as Jonathan put down his cup.

"Go on." Jonathan commented as the two of them already felt unnecessary jolts going to their dicks.

"I admit I am into role play, dressing up, toys, light s&m and a few other things." she said as she finished her plate. Looking up at them she noticed how lust filled their eyes were.

"You have no idea how much of a turn on that is." Joshua stated

"You can most definitely express yourself as much as you want with us." Jonathan said

Roya smiled, she was very confident in her sexuality; it was a shame she didn't have that same confidence in her body overall. Thanks to Darren she had been suppressing herself for months. Every time she would try to dress sexy or be adventurous, he would shut her down and make her feel embarrassed.

"I will definitely keep that in mind." she smirked

"Please do." Jonathan said as he stood up and started clearing up the table. Joshua and Roya followed suit. After everything was cleaned up, Roya went back to her room to check her phone for any messages. She smiled as she had her usual morning texts from Tyler and the Bellas but also a text from Olivia. She wanted to know if she would like to join her for some shopping today. Oddly enough, Tyler asked her to go shopping as well, so Roya texted Olivia if it would be okay for her to bring a friend. A few minutes later Olivia replied it was fine and Roya told Tyler about it. After they all coordinated a time, Roya proceeded to get ready. Once she was showered, she threw on a light denim button down shirt, black leggings and some red wedges. Pulling her hair into a messy bun she put on some light makeup then grabbed her bag and keys. Walking into the living room she found the guys playing a fighting game on Jonathan's PS4.

"Hey Ro, come get this ass whippin' next." Jonathan stated over his shoulder

"Can't, I am going shopping with Tyler and my new friend Olivia." Roya replied

The twins turned around to look at her and quickly paused the game.

"Mercy!" Joshua commented as he looked her up and down

"God bless the creator of leggings." Jonathan said

"Stop it." Roya laughed

"Thicker than a damn snickers bar." Joshua smirked

"Bring that sexiness over here girl," Jonathan stated as he leaned over the arm of the couch and motioned for her to come over. Roya shook her head as she walked over and now stood in front of him. He took her hand and twirled her around, "Do you have to leave right now?"

"Yes I do." Roya smirked as he bit his lip, "Stop being horny perverts."

"You came out here in leggings and expect us to behave? Girl, have you seen that thang behind you." Joshua commented as he made his way over to her. Roya felt her pulse start to race as it was obvious how much they wanted her right now.

"You two are too much." she laughed

"You have no idea how much we can be just yet." Jonathan whispered as he locked eyes with her. The look he gave her sent a shiver down her back.

"I need to get out of here." Roya stated

"That would be the best thing to do 'cause man...temptation is a bitch right now." Joshua commented

"I will be back." she said as she kissed the two of them them then made her way to the door.

"We will be waiting." Jonathan said as she left and headed for the mall that Olivia suggested.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Once they all met up, Olivia and Tyler instantly clicked well with each other. Before shopping they went to lunch and were chatting each other up. Roya explained how everything went last night with the twins and how Joshua made breakfast for them. Olivia and Tyler were happy they found a way to make it work. Tyler wanted to know the dirty details and was disappointed by her lack of sexy moments. She explained to them the sex conversation did kind of come up and they admitted they each had a high sex drive. The twins were horny perverts of course and very affectionate with her. She admitted that she wasn't used to being wanted like this but it was definitely something that she could get used to. She didn't have to wonder if they wanted her, she could see it in their eyes and how they treated her.

"I have always wanted you to find a man that shows you how much he loves you," Tyler started, "And bitch you found two. I'm proud of you."

"This is not an achievement Tyler." Roya stated

"All I'm saying is if ya'll start sending nudes to each other,... sharing is caring." he commented

"NO! Not happening." Roya replied

"Selfish." he teased

"Enough about me, how is your love life going? I feel like we all need a break from mine." Roya said

"Well, I'm still talking to my hotel boo, Miguel. In fact we have dinner plans tonight. With his fine ass." Tyler sighed happily

"Pics or he's not real." Olivia stated as Roya laughed. Tyler pulled out his phone and showed her some photos, "Damn! He's hot as shit."

"Told you." Tyler smiled, "So what about you? What's the business OG? Give me some tea."

"My business is a whole other story." Olivia sighed

"Spill." Roya commented

"Hmmm you're a heart breaker aren't you? You got trouble written all over you." Tyler stated

"Not by choice,"Olivia sighed, "I get around shamelessly."

"Details! Who is the guy?" Tyler asked

"Which one?" Olivia laughed

"Well damn." Roya said, "Who are they?"

Olivia breathed heavily, "So there is this guy named Thomas; we have been talking off and on for a few weeks now. But that only happened because this other guy, Allen, kind of pissed me off. He wants us to be an "official" thing but I'm perfectly fine with the way things are. I don't like being labeled someone's girlfriend."

"...So Thomas and Allen wouldn't happen to be wrestlers we may know?" Tyler asked curiously

"...Thomas is Baron Corbin and Allen is AJ Styles." Olivia replied

"Holy shit." Roya commented

"Let me find out ya'll wrestlers be just naughty," Tyler started, "I love it! Girl, who else you messing with? I need more tea."

"If we went down the list you would need something stronger than tea." Olivia replied as suddenly her phone rang. She looked over her messages and saw that Thomas invited her out for drinks, "Speak of the devil."

"What's up?" Roya asked

"Thomas wants to go out for drinks. Honestly I want to go but not to be alone with him. Like in a group setting would be fine." Olivia replied

"Thomas trying to push his little engine that could at you." Tyler teased

"Far from little." Olivia laughed, "But he also wants to be more...Hey Roya, would you be up for some drinks tonight? Bring the boys with you. It's a chance to have fun and get all sexy. Tyler, you are more than welcome to join and bring your boo too."

"Yes! That sounds like a great idea. My dinner is early with him so we can swing by after." Tyler commented

"Sweet I can rally up a few more drinking buddies, make a night out of it." Olivia said

"I don't mind going but I don't have any "sexy" clothes to wear. I didn't plan on going out like that while visiting." Roya admitted

"Well lucky for you we are in a damn mall." Tyler said

"Exactly." Olivia added as she was texting various other wrestlers to see if they wanted to do some bar hopping. Roya texted the twins to see if they would be interested in the outing. Both of them agreed to go as it was a chance to have a date with her officially.

* * *

Once they were finished eating they made their way into a few stores in search of "sexy" clothes. Tyler was more than happy to help, he already found a few dresses that would make the twins heart stop. The only problem was most of them looked like they would fall apart with a pull of the right string.

"Girl, try this one on." Tyler said

"Another one?" Roya sighed, "How many did you pick out?"

"Apparently not enough for your picky ass. We would have been done if you decided between the first two I gave you. Now go put this on!" he replied. Roya took the dress and went back into the dressing room

"She should have taken the black backless one." Olivia sighed

"Girl, I know! It was so hot, especially if she got some cute gold heels like the ones we saw in the window." Tyler commented

"Oh those were so hot." Olivia stated as Roya walked out the dressing room.

"Hello mama!" Tyler commented

"Meow!" Olivia called out, "Curves for days."

"Those boys won't know what to do with themselves when they see you." Tyler said

"This one's tighter around my butt." Roya commented as it made her butt look huge.

"You say that like it's bad thing." Olivia said, "You have an amazing ass, total lady boner right now."

"...I actually like this one." Roya said as she looked over the stretchy red long sleeve bodycon mini dress that had an asymmetrical neckline.

"Fina-fucking-ly." Tyler replied as Olivia laughed

"BUT there is really not a lot of room to hide anything in this dress." Roya commented as it showed every curve of her body.

"Those are the best kinds of dresses. You have to get this." Olivia stated

"Fine. I will." Roya sighed

"By the way I can do your hair and makeup, if you want." Tyler said

"That would be great." Roya smiled

"So now we just need shoes." Tyler said. Roya went back into the dressing room to put back on her regular clothes. Once she was done, picking out shoes didn't take long as Tyler and Olivia already saw some black shoes that went perfect with the dress. Once they got everything needed for the night, Tyler and Roya made their way back to the house while Olivia went to her hotel to get ready. If only they knew what the night had in store for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

So far everything was going as planned; Tyler was finishing the final touches on Roya's makeup, the guys were downstairs in the living room hanging out while they waited for her. And Olivia would be by to pick them up in a few.

"Jesus these eyebrows..."Tyler commented as Roya narrowed her eyes at him

"That bad?" Roya sighed

"Bitch, I'm waiting for Mr. It to wave at me with these thick ass brow." he smirked as she laughed

"Stop it!" she groaned

"Look I have done my best with them. And we are done," Tyler stated as he finished applying her lip gloss, "Damn I'm good."

Roya looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit it, her makeup was on point right now, "This is so pretty. I would have never gotten my liner this perfect."

"Probably not, " Tyler teased, "Left to you, you probably would have walked out this house looking like a raccoon."

"I can't even deny it. I suck at smokey eyes." Roya laughed as she stood up from the bed looked herself over. The dress was definitely a good choice. She felt sexy and confident right now. Tyler alsp flat ironed her hair to do something different from the waves she had.

"Well someone is feeling themselves. Looking like an IG model." Tyler commented. He was happy to see her like this, he missed the fun and free Roya.

"I haven't dressed up like this in months." she said

"That's cause Darren had you captive for months. So welcome back from your imprisonment." he replied

"You're right." Roya sighed. She walked over and started packing her purse.

"Now that you are ready and dressed to kill, it's time for me to go get ready for my night." Tyler commented as he packed up his makeup bag.

"You're still going to join us later right?" Roya asked

"Yes...unless Miguel tries to make me his desert." he replied as she smirked. He opened the bedroom door for her as they made their way out to the living room. Jonathan and Joshua were sitting at the counter talking but stopped when they saw Roya.

"Got damn girl!" Jonathan commented as he looked her up and down

"She look good don't she." Tyler commented as he looked over the guys, _Good lawd, you are one lucky bitch._ he thought. "Well I can see my work here is done. Have fun guys." Tyler said as he left. Jonathan and Joshua mumbled goodbyes as they were too focused on Roya.

 _Damn_ , she thought as she was tempted to bit her lip. Looking them over, Jonathan was wearing pair of black pants, a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an unbuttoned black vest. His hair was straighten. Roya smirked, he knew she loved when he straightened his hair. Joshua was wearing a navy black button down shirt, black pants and his hair was down. So many thoughts were running through her head as they looked unbelievably hot.

"You two clean up pretty well," Roya teased as she forced her naughty thoughts to the back of her mind, "And I take it you guys like the dress."

"Yeeees ma'am," Joshua said as put his hands out for her. Roya walked over and he put his hands on her waist, "You are looking just incredible right now."

"Thank you." Roya smiled as he lightly kissed her lips

"You trying to set us up girl." Jonathan stated as he walked over and kissed her on the lips, "I know you don't expect us to behave ourselves with you looking like a whole meal."

"I expect you two not to be a pervert out in public." she laughed

"I will "try" but when that liquor get in me that's a whole different situation. You will need the jaws of life to get me off you." Jonathan said as Roya's phone rang. She went in her purse and saw that Olivia had messaged her.

"Olivia is outside," Roya said

"Go time." Joshua stated as Jonathan took Roya's hand and walked her to the door. As they all walked out the house, Jonathan was still holding Roya's hand. He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "I apologize in advance for tonight."

"Why?" Roya asked

"Because I'm probably going to rip your dress off and fuck the shit out of you tonight if Josh doesn't beat me to it." Roya's breath caught as his words sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her body reacting to him.

"Ready to get a little wild tonight friends?" Olivia announced as she poked her head out the car window.

"Most definitely." Jonathan replied as he opened car door for Roya. Joshua went around to the other side as he hopped in as well. Roya saw that Baron Corbin was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Olivia. Pleasure to meet you Usos."Olivia greeted as she turned around in her seat to shake their hands.

"Same and appreciate the invite." Jonathan replied

"Nice to meet you you guys." Thomas said as he turned around

"Thomas, right?" Joshua asked as he shook his hand

"Yeah man but I would still respond to Baron." he smiled

"Nice to meet you." Roya said as he shook her hand.

"Likewise hun." Thomas replied

"Okay, so far I have left the invitation open if people just happen to be out tonight. " Olivia commented

"Sounds like a plan." Joshua said

"First spot is a place called Red Lounge. I figured we would start off with a place where we could sit, eat, chat and drink before heading to bars around the area." Olivia added

"Pregame and food. Winning." Jonathan commented as Thomas pulled the car out and headed to the lounge.

* * *

The lounge lived up to it's name; the interior was all red with hints of black. Even some areas had red lights to set the mood.

"Oh this is sexy." Jonathan commented as they found a table. It was in a section called the Red Light District; red lights, red curtains, intimate seating areas that had round tables and couches, black pillows on the couches and there was music playing in the background. Jonathan slid in first followed by Roya and then Joshua came behind her. Olivia and a Thomas sat next to each other.

"I feel like I am perfectly dressed for this place." Roya commented

"Lady in red." Joshua sang as everyone laughed

Soon a server walked up to them and placed menus on the table.

"Good evening, aren't you all looking great tonight. Especially you my dear," the server noticed Roya's red dress,"My name is Alisa and to start may I interest you all in the drink of the evening, it's called Lady in Red." a young woman greeted

Joshua smiled as he was just singing that song, "The drink is nicknamed the Roya"

"Right." Jonathan laughed

"Oh I love the name already. What's in it?" Roya asked

"Vodka, coconut rum, pomegranate juice, ginger beer and cherries." Alisa replied

"Oh yeah, bring me that please!" Olivia smiled

"Agreed." Roya said as Jonathan and Thomas nodded in agreement as well.

"I'm the party popper, I'll just have a Sprite." Joshua stated

"Awesome. I'll be right back with your drinks and give you a chance to look over the menu." Alisa smiled before walking away

"I bet that is going to be delicious." Roya commented

"Can't wait to try it." Olivia agreed as they all began to look over the menu. Soon Alisa returned with their drinks and allowed them some more time to decide on food. After a toast, they all took a sip.

"Oh that will sneak up on you." Jonathan commented as the vodka hit him.

"Oh yeah I see myself having another one of those." Olivia said

"It's very tasty." Roya added

"Like you." Joshua whispered but Roya heard him. She bit her lip as placed his hand on her knee

"That Malibu rum gives it a kick," Thomas started as he took another sip, "I see myself knocking back a few of these."

"I like you already Thomas." Jonathan said and he gave him a fist bump.

"My Sprite is delicious." Joshua teased

"Sorry bro." Jonathan laughed

"Aw poor baby. At least you can be the pre determined designated driver." Olivia smiled

"I feel so honored." Joshua smirked. When Alisa came back, they put in their orders and requested another round of Lady in Red.

"This is the classiest pregame I have even experienced." Roya laughed

"Tell me about it, usually all my pregames just consist of passing bottles around." Olivia said

Soon the second round arrived and Alisa said she would be back with their food. Roya decided to babysit the second drink until she had some food. Jonathan noticed she wasn't drinking and smirked,

"Too much for you already?" he teased

"No, I just need some food. Otherwise this drink will have me dancing on the table." she replied

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jonathan smirked as he leaned close to her, "I think you should drink it; tonight is the first time we have been out together like this and I want Roya on her worst behavior."

"I think she might have been all talk this morning," Joshua teased as he leaned down to her, "I'm still waiting for proof of this sex kitten you say you are."

"Careful what you ask for." Roya teased as their food arrived. They all continued chatting while they ate and drank. Jonathan and Thomas were talking about NXT when suddenly Roya put her hand on Jonathan's leg. The action took him by surprise as he was still talking to Thomas. Slowly her hand continued up his leg as he was having a hard time focusing on what Thomas was saying. Roya took a sip of her drink as she acted like she wasn't feeling up on Jonathan under the table. As her hand went higher, she found the crotch of his pants was already filling out.

"I know it must be hard for you two to be out of the tag team division right now." Thomas stated as he finished his drink

"Oh it's hard...extremely hard.." Jonathan replied as he glanced at Roya. She smiled innocently and began to run her hand against the material. She could feel how hard he was getting. Jonathan tried to focus but this was testing his willpower. He watched her closely as she finished her drink. Every part of him wanted to yell for the check and take her home right now. Joshua was about to say something when Roya moved her now other free hand up his leg and quickly found the crotch of his pants.

"Shit..." Joshua mumbled as he tried not to draw attention to himself. Roya was massaging both of them under the table. Jonathan bit his lip as Olivia looked at them oddly. It was then she realized what was going on.

"Hey, babe want to grab a quick smoke with me?" she asked

"Sure." Thomas replied as they stood up and walked away for a bit. Jonathan waited for them to be out of range then let a small groan out as he looked at Roya

"You trying to make us take your sexy ass home right now." he stated

"Fuck." Joshua groaned as he tilted his head back

"Told you to be careful what you ask for." Roya said in a very seductive tone that caught them off guard.

"Who are you?" Joshua teased as he tried to compose himself

"This is the Roya you two never got to see." she replied

"I like this Roya ." Jonathan commented

"By the feel of what's going on in both your pants, I already knew that." Roya smiled

Just as Joshua was about to say something, Olivia and Thomas walked back to the table.

"So now that we ate and had a fancy pregame, how about we hit this bar Thomas and I noticed while outside." Olivia announced

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roya replied as she pulled her hand away from their pants. She knew they were screaming on the inside at what she just did. They both took a moment to calm themselves down, Jonathan just glared at Roya and Joshua licked his lips. She was enjoying every bit of this. After they dealt with the bill, Joshua stood up and helped Roya up. As he was holding her hand, he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"This is not over. I like this Roya but two can play this game." he placed her in front of him so that she could hide his obvious problem and also feel the trouble she had caused. Roya smirked as she felt his erection on her back. It was a turn on how they were reacting to her, she missed the feeling of being desired by someone just as much as she wanted them. Exiting the lounge, they were surprised to see Dolph Ziggler, Dana Brooke and Mojo Rawley walking up to them.

"There's my little troublemaker." Dolph announced as he hugged Olivia. She hugged him back and everyone greeted each other

"Hello there, I don't believe I have had the pleasure." Dolph said as he looked at Roya

"Roya Rodriguez." Roya smiled as she shook his hand

"So this is the "Roya" I have heard about. Beautiful name by the way. And you can call me Nick, sweetie." he commented

"Easy on the charm Nick." Jonathan laughed

"Don't worry Uce, just being polite. And I am just happy to have a face to match the stories from you and your brother." Nick said

"How many people have you two been talking to about me?" Roya laughed

"Oh the whole locker room pretty much knows who you are." Nick smiled, "But in a good way, I promise. Also this is Ashley, aka Dana Brooke and Dean aka Mojo Jojo...I mean Rawley." Nick said as everyone laughed.

"So I take it you have decided to join us." Olivia stated

"Of course,. I mean I was in the area and bumped into these two. After mentioning I would buy them a round of drinks they decided to tag along." Nick replied as he smiled at her. Roya noticed something in the way that Nick looked at Olivia and began to wonder if there was something going on.

"Enough small talk let's head to the bar." Ashley said

"Oh yeah." Dean added as they all made their way down the street. When they reached the bar, the first thing everyone noticed was that there was a mechanical bull.

"Hell yes!" Olivia stated as turned to Roya, "You're getting on that."

"I can't in this dress." Roya replied

"Don't worry I'll handle that. Just tell me you will do it. It looks so much fun." Olivia said

Roya sighed, "Okay."

Everyone scattered around the bar and started drinking. Jonathan and Joshua were talking with Thomas, Ashley and Dean were talking over a few beers as Olivia and Nick were talking by the bar. Roya smiled at them as she then got the bartender's attention to order a drink. As she waited, she saw that Tyler had texted her. He wouldn't be able to make it because something came up at dinner. Roya laughed as she could only imagine what "came up" at dinner. When her drink was placed on the table, Nick suddenly turned to her,

"Hey there sweetie, what do we have here?" he asked pointing at her drink

"Crown and coke." Roya replied

"Sexy. I will have one of those as well." Nick commented as the bartender started to work on his order

"Just so you know, got something you to put on under your dress so you can get on that bull." Olivia commented as she showed her the CVS bag that contained some leggings

"There are so many unnecessary thoughts going through my head right now from that statement," Nick started, "So Roya, tell me about yourself. Besides driving men crazy, what do you do for a living?"

"...Well I am a realtor," she sighed

"Boring. Doesn't sound like you love it." Nick commented

"What do you mean?" Roya asked

"Well whenever someone asks you about what you do for a living there is usually two ways people respond to the question, happy or blah. Your response was definitely blah. It sounds like you are doing it because you have to more than you want to." he explained

"...I mean it's what I studied for in school. So naturally I would become one." Roya said

"That's even more of a reason to feel blah about it," Nick stated as he took a sip of his drink, "I mean take this as an example, Livie, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a professional god damn wrestler." Olivia replied

"You see her enthusiasm; she is happy to say that." he said

"Don't take him too serious, Roya. He's just picking on you because he's bored." Olivia stated

"Well I wouldn't be bored if..." he stopped as Olivia gave him a glare," Never mind, I'm going to go have some guy talk with the boys. But as she said, it's nothing personal sweetie. Just was trying to have small talk." Roya and Olivia watched as he walked away.

"Don't let his words get to you. He actually does it because he cares, Nick wants people to be happy and feels a need to encourage anyone he thinks is not happy with their life," Olivia said. Roya knew that he was just joking around but what he said actually struck a chord with her. Was she really happy with what she was doing? Just like when she started dating Darren, she became a realtor because it was something she was good at and it was safe for her. The dream of being in the same field as the man she loved, a big house and family was her mother's dream. Roya knew that her mother had the best intentions for her and just wanted her to be happy but that wasn't really what would make her happy, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good, just was thinking about what Nick said." Roya replied

"Want to talk about it?" Olivia asked

"No, it's cool. Let's continue on with the fun tonight." Roya replied

"Well, since you put it that way," Olivia started as she handed her the CVS bag, "Here you are. It's time for you to ride that bad boy and I'm not talking about an Uso."

"Seriously?" Roya said as she now feared looking stupid trying it

"Don't overthink it; you can do this, all you have to do is hop up on that bad boy like a champion and use hip control. It goes forward you go back and then just rock with it." Olivia encouraged her

"I'm going to make a fool of myself." Roya commented

"And if you do it will still make a great story to talk about tomorrow. Now come on." Olivia ushered her into the women's restroom so she could put on the leggings. When she was done, they made their way over to the line for the bull ride and Roya could already feel her nerves getting the better of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Deep down Roya knew that Olivia was right, this was meant to be a fun night. It was time Roya started living her life the way she wanted and stopped caring about what didn't look right to others. She breathed heavily as she moved up in the line. _I can do this_ , she told herself as she just needed to pump herself up. Reaching the front of the line, she turned to see the others looking at her from the bar.

"Yeah! Go Roya!" Nick yelled

"Get it girl!" Jonathan yelled as Joshua whistled

The person controlling the bull helped her over the barrier and Roya now stood right in front of the bull. Placing her hands on the back of it, she braced herself to jump on it. The first try she missed, but on the second try she was able to get on it. She positioned herself and grabbed onto the rope around its neck tightly.

"You got this Roya." Joshua yelled as the ride started. At first it was slow and was easy for Roya to adjust to it. But as it started to pick up speed and go wild, she was scared that she was going to fly off. She took Olivia's advice; using hip control, she started rocking her hips with the motions it was becoming easier for her to move with it. Suddenly the bull rocked forward hard but she caught herself. As she was raising her head up she locked eyes with Jonathan. He took in every inch of her as she rode it; images of her doing the same on top of him started to consume his thoughts. She glanced over at Joshua whose eyes were burning over her. He wanted to be that bull right now. After a few moments Roya finally fell off and landed onto the bouncy mat. She was laughing as she rolled over and made her way towards the barrier. Olivia helped her over and smiled

"That's my girl," Olivia stated,

"That was so much fun." Roya said

"Told you it would be." Olivia replied. Suddenly Joshua walked over and stood behind Roya

"Hey Ro, would you mind stepping outside with me for a minute please." he stated

"Sure." Roya grabbed her shoes from Olivia and he helped her put them on. Joshua then lead her outside of the bar, they were standing around the side that was pretty empty, "What's..." before she could even finish her sentence, Joshua pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Roya had to brace herself as he pushed her against the building. She groaned in his mouth as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Massaging her scalp, his other hand found her hip and eventually grabbed her ass.

"I couldn't control myself anymore." Joshua breathed as he trailed kisses down to her neck. Roya was losing it as he was sucking on her neck. After a few more moments, they stopped when they heard someone cough loudly. Looking around the corner they found Nick.

"If you guys need a room, my hotel is about twenty minutes from here." Nick teased, "But I came out here to tell you that, Olivia is looking for you...and also maybe to watch you guys make out a little."

Roya laughed as they turned and went back inside the bar. _May have to take you up on that offer, Nick_ , Joshua thought as he wanted Roya and was having a hard time controlling himself. He usually was level headed in these situations but with him finally being able to be with her freely like this, sex was constantly on his mind. Yet he also wanted this to be more than just sexual; he honestly loved her and wanted their first time to be special. However with this being a polyamorous relationship, he wondered how that would work. Right now they all were honestly submitting to their hormones but perhaps they all needed to sit down and discuss this some more. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled to the side by Nick for some "guy talk". Roya stopped in the restroom to take off her leggings then made her way to the bar where Olivia was.

"Bartender, two shots of tequila for me and my buddy." Olivia announced

"Oh god." Roya sighed

"Put some hair on your chest, besides this is how I bond with people." Olivia laughed as the bartender put the shots on the table and she handed Roya one, "To a new awesome and growing friendship."

"Agreed." Roya smiled as they downed the shots, "Oh that burned."

"Oh yeah." Olivia commented as she waved for the bartender

"Huh..." Roya laughed

"Oh you thought we were done." Olivia smirked as the bartender prepared two more shots

"This is definitely going to be a long night." Roya commented as they took the second round of shots, "Man tequila is harsh."

"Did I hear someone say tequila?" Jonathan's voice was heard as he suddenly walked up behind Roya

"Bartender, three shots of tequila ." Olivia said

"You my new homie Olivia." Jonathan stated as he gave her a fist bump. The bartender brought over the shots

"I am going to be so messed up." Roya sighed as she babysat the shot

"Come on, don't punk out. Take it like a champ." Jonathan stated

"Jon, I had two shots already, back to back." Roya said

"Then the third one should be easy."Jonathan said as he downed his shot and hit the glass on the table, "Come on, worse behavior remember."

Roya braced herself as she drank the shot and cringed

"Burns so good." Olivia groaned as she rubbed her neck

Roya ran her hand through her hair as she knew that she was drunk

"You okay?" Jonathan asked as he rested his hand over hers

"I'm drunk." she replied

"I can tell." he laughed. Suddenly one of Roya's favorite songs came on and she started swaying her hips. Jonathan smiled and put his hands on her hips. Matching her rhythm. Soon Roya was grinding against him as he held onto her tightly.

"You want to keep me hard this whole night don't you?" he whispered in her ear as she smiled, "First you have your way with me under the table, then you have me jealous of a damn mechanical bull and now this."

"Worse behavior." Roya smirked

Olivia left them to be alone and made her way over to Thomas who was talking with Ashley and Dean, she wanted to dance with him but he was acting weird.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked

"You know I don't like to dance." Thomas replied as he took a sip of his beer, "But I bet Nick wouldn't mind dancing with you."

"Don't start that right now," Olivia sighed

"You invited him and he came like a good little boy." he commented

"He's my friend. You know like you." she said

"Friend? So was I being just a "friend" when I was making out with you in front of the lounge a few hours ago?" Thomas asked annoyed

"Dude chill. You're acting like you're my boyfriend and you already know the deal." Olivia relied

"It's sad that you're like this." he commented

"It's sad you just can't be cool about it." she stated as she walked away. Olivia hated having to explain herself to anyone, especially someone she didn't have ties to. Thomas was cool; he was fun, loved the same music and movies as her, was easy to talk to, a great lay and overall a good time. But he wanted more. More than she could give him or anyone. No one owned her.

Groaning she hopped up on a bar stool. Soon she felt her phone vibrate, she checked to see who sent her a message. It was Thomas asking if she still wanted a ride to her hotel? Sighing she messaged him to leave she would be fine.

"Shot of tequila please." she said as she got a bartender's attention. _Why does it always end up like this?_ She thought as she downed the shot, "Another."

"Whoa, back to back shots. What's going on in Livie Ville?" Olivia turned to see Nick pulling up a stool next to her.

"I'm fine." she replied

"You don't have to lie; I can tell grumpy pants isn't happy I'm here." Nick stated

"It's whatever." she said

"Luckily I didn't come out to see him." he smiled

"Of course you didn't." she replied

"Look, I get you hun. You're young, carefree and wave your "I will do whatever the fuck I want flag" proudly. I'm just here to enjoy some occasional fun with you. And you know that I'm honest when I say that." Nick said. She knew all Nick wanted to do was have fun, out of all the guys she messed with, he understood her the most right now. Suddenly the twins came walking up to the them, Jonathan was carrying a very drunk Roya on his back.

"Look at this party girl. That is how you should be right now Livie; not pouting around." Nick commented

"Where's Thomas?" Jonathan asked

"Gone I hope." Olivia replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Well damn. Nice meeting you Thomas." Jonathan commented with a laugh

"Have no fear ladies and gents, I will be your ride home." Nick stated

"That sounds like a plan because this little lady has reached her limits." Joshua said

"No!" Roya suddenly blurred out, "The night is still young." They laughed as she started singing.

"I'm trying to get as hype as she is right now." Olivia said

"Well if you guys want we have some bottles at our place and you're welcome to swing by." Jonathan suggested

"Plenty bottles since I haven't been able to drink." Joshua added

"I'm down." Olivia said

"You had my attention at plenty of bottles," Nick said as he clapped his hands, "To the Batmobile ladies and gentlemen." As they were leaving, Jonathan walked up to Olivia and Roya tapped her on the shoulder,

"You okay?" Roya whispered

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I don't get heartbroken easily so no worries. Besides the night is still young right?" Olivia replied as they reached Nick's car. Olivia hopped in the passenger seat while Roya and the twins were in the back. She once again was in the middle of them.

"Buckle up for safety kids." Nick stated

"He's serious, he drives like a piece of shit." Olivia said

"But... you love it." Nick smirked as he pulled out of the parking spot. Roya rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder as he kissed her forehead

"Sleepy?" Jonathan asked

"Comfortable." she replied.

As Joshua gave Nick directions to the house, Roya mindlessly started rubbing her hand over his leg. He locked eyes with her and bit his lip as her hand found its way closer to his crotch.

"You're not sleepy." Roya teased as she gestured to his hard on pressing against his pants

"I don't think "he's" going to get any sleep tonight." Joshua whispered. Roya smirked then suddenly jumped a little as she felt Jonathan move his hand around to grab her ass. She turned to look at him and wasn't surprised to see the want in his eyes. When they reached house, Jonathan gave Roya a piggyback ride again.

"Welcome, make yourselves at home." Joshua commented as he opened the door and they all walked in.

"House Uso huh, not too shabby." Nick said

"There are bottles in the mini fridge. Help yourselves." Jonathan said as he put Roya down on the couch.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Olivia smiled as she walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka. Nick sat at the counter as he took off his jacket and placed it on a stool.

"I would like Jack on the rocks if you have it, bartender." he teased. Olivia smirked and looked through the fridge

"It's your lucky day." she said as she made him a drink, "Anyone else want anything?"

"Water please." Joshua said as Olivia tossed him a bottle of water

"I have reached my limits; learned my lesson from a few nights ago." Jonathan said

"Cake!" Roya suddenly announced as she sat up, "I want cake. We should all have cake right now."

"I love how this woman thinks." Nick commented

"We don't have cake." Jonathan laughed

"But I need cake." Roya said

"What you need is a bed with your drunk ass." Joshua teased

"Agreed." Jonathan replied as he walked over to her and picked her up. Roya gasped as she was easily tossed over his shoulder, "We'll be back after we put her to bed."

"Suuure you will." Olivia laughed as she poured herself a drink, "Don't worry we'll let ourselves out."

"No! Stay, don't drive," Roya said as she slapped Jonathan's ass, "Stay in my room."

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Jonathan asked

"Your room." Roya replied as she pinched his ass.

"Well shit, definitely bedtime for you." Jonathan said as he carried her up the stairs

"Have fun guys." Olivia smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "Well that just leaves the two of us."

"We can make it if we try." Nick sang

"Well they're probably going to be gone for a while." she said as she poured him another drink

"Are you trying to take advantage of me? I am not that type of lady." Nick teased

"That's not what the boys in the locker room said." Olivia laughed

"It was Billy who told you, wasn't it?" Nick laughed

Olivia smirked then leaned over the counter, he followed suit and leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed his chin and slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments she pulled away but first playfully bit his bottom lip.

"God I love it when you do that." Nick commented

"I know." she smiled then refilled her glass

* * *

As Joshua opened the door to Jonathan's room, he couldn't help but laugh at how silly Roya was right now. She kept pinching Jonathan on the ass while he carried her. When he put her down on the bed she instantly tried to kick her shoes off. Joshua walked over and grabbed her feet then took off her shoes for her. Roya made a sigh of relief as they were killing her. Joshua still held her feet and began to massage them.

"Glory." Roya commented as she was in bliss from the feeling of his strong hands massaging her feet.

"You have fun tonight?" Jonathan asked

"Yes! I had so much fun." she smiled

"Must have been so much fun torturing us." Joshua commented

"You two started it." she protested

"How?" Jonathan asked

"You challenged me and wanted to see me on my worst behavior. And I did say be careful what you ask for." Roya replied

"She makes a valid point, we asked for this." Jonathan said as he took off his vest and sat down on the bed next to her before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Then it's only right we repay you for it." Joshua stated as he started moving his hands down her legs. Roya felt a chill hit her spine as she looked in his eyes and saw his want. His eyes were burning over her as Jonathan leaned down to kiss her. Soon Joshua started trailing kisses along her ankles and made his way up her calf. Jonathan grabbed her neck as he deepened the kiss. Joshua was now kneeling down and kissing her thighs as he gently opened her legs. Slowly he pushed up her dress and his hands found her black lace underwear. With a sexy smirk he pull them off then tossed them to the side. Just as Jonathan slipped his tongue into her mouth, Roya moaned loudly as Joshua hungrily placed his mouth on her clit. Jonathan's hand slipped inside her dress and found her breast. His mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck before starting to suck on it. Roya continued to moan as she was a state of pure bliss. Joshua was causing her to throb as his tongue sent shocks of pleasure through her body. Soon he grabbed onto her as she was squirming. Jonathan was leaving hickies all over her neck and shoulders. She was already close and when Joshua slid two fingers into her, she lost it. Her orgasm came crashing down hard as Joshua continued to work his tongue on her.

"Joshua!" Roya screamed as she grabbed his hair as a plea for him to stop but it actually just turned him on even more. She could feel another wave building as he was determined to make her orgasm again. Jonathan's mouth found hers in an intense kiss as his hand was still massaging her breast. Just as she climaxed again, she sat up and had to move away from Joshua's greedy mouth as she couldn't take anymore.

"Shit..." Roya breathed as she tried to calm herself. Joshua had a satisfied expression on his face as he honestly wanted to eat her out more but knew she was extremely sensitive right now, "You eat like the cookie monster."

Joshua laughed as he licked his lips, "Told you, my woman would never need a vibrator any day of the week. And I would eat that cookie all day if you let me."

"Man you are so hot when you moan." Jonathan commented as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Safe to say we are even now," Joshua said

"For now," Roya stated as she laid down on the bed, "I am still super drunk."

"We know," Jonathan said as he proceeded pull the sheets back and get her settled in, "Which is why as much as I want you right now, I think if this is going to happen we all should make it special. Not just a heat of the moment thing. There is clearly a lot of sexual frustration going on between all of us but a drunken night is not how it should happen."

Joshua was glad Jonathan was on the same page as him, "Agreed. Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you right now especially after making you scream like that. But I want it to be under different circumstances. And I think it's something we should all sit down and discuss at some point."

"But,..." Roya was about to protest but Joshua leaned down and kissed her

"Don't worry about us if that's what you're thinking. I know I'm satisfied right now; I got to taste you and make you scream my name. I can go to bed happy now." Joshua said

"Just hearing how much you enjoyed yourself is enough for me. Besides I went this long without, another night won't hurt me." Jonathan added

Roya didn't fight them, she just curled up in the middle of the bed, "Lay with me." she stated. Jonathan took off his shirt and got in the bed next to her

"I'll be back. I'm going to check on our company." Joshua said. He turned off the light and made his way downstairs. To his surprise he only found Olivia sitting on the couch. She was texting someone as she looked up at him

"You actually came back?" Olivia teased, "Roya knocked out?"

"Yup." Joshua replied as he sat down on the couch across from her

"Aren't you two the perfect gentlemen." Olivia smirked. She heard Roya moaning but would ask her about it later. _At least someone got a happy ending_ , she thought.

"Where's Nick?" he asked

"Left to go rescue Ashley; apparently Dean and Thomas had too many beers and got into it. So she called him to come get them." she replied, "I was actually about to call a Lyft."

"No need. Roya is sleeping in Jon's room so you can crash in the guest room." Joshua offered

"Appreciate it." Olivia said. Joshua could tell something with wrong with her.

"Sure you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied as he gave her a look, "Jesus, that must be the look Roya warned me about...it's just guy problems. Nick...Thomas...Allen."

"Allen?... AJ Styles?" Joshua asked as she nodded, "Well it sounds like you need to be true to yourself above all; do what makes you happy. Follow your heart more, it's usually never wrong. I had to learn that myself recently."

As she listened to him she reconsidered how she was about to respond to Allen's text. She sighed, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Not a problem. You seem like a cool person and any friend of Roya is a friend of mine." Joshua said as he stood up, "Well I'm headed to bed. Again you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks Josh." Olivia replied, "Good night."

"Night." he said as he made his way back up the stairs. Olivia relaxed on the couch and looked at her phone. Allen hadn't responded to her, he probably didn't want to get into it with her. _Why do you put up with me?_ She thought as she was tempted to text him that question but decided against it. Instead she just laid out on the couch and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day and hopefully by then things calmed down with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

When Roya woke up she instantly grabbed her head, she groaned as the mistakes of last night started to weigh down on her. Soon she realized that she was in Jonathan's bed. Quickly she wondered what happened and then suddenly a flood of memories came back to her. _Shit_ , she thought as she remembered exactly what happened. Looking around she noticed Jonathan was missing and Joshua was sleeping next to her. She smiled, his hair was messy and covered the pillow. She reached her hand out and brushed some hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, _but he is the devil in disguise_ , she thought as she remembered how he made her orgasm twice in a row. He definitely wasn't lying when he said his woman wouldn't need a vibrator anyday of the week. Suddenly Jonathan walked in with a bottle of water and aspirin in case she needed it.

"Morning." she greeted whispered

"Good morning." Jonathan replied as he handed her the bottle of water and sat down on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had one too many shots." she replied

"You did take them like a champ though." he laughed, "Do you remember everything that happened?"

Roya suddenly blushed when she realized what he was implying, "Yes, I remember everything."

"Good. Again I am happy you "enjoyed" yourself last night. And I meant what I said, I feel like if it is going to happen it should be under better circumstances not just a heat of the moment thing. I love you and I know Josh loves you too. You mean a lot to us; we promised you we would treat you like you deserved to be treated and that's why I want it to be special. That may sound like some cornball shit but I mean it." Jonathan stated as she smiled

Just as she was about to say something, they heard Joshua sniffle,

"That is so beautiful." Joshua pretended to be choked up as he was listening to them

"Oh hush." Roya commented as she playfully slapped his shoulder

"Just messing with you," Joshua said as he sat up, "I one hundred percent agree. This is something new for all of us and honestly I wanted to fuck the hell out of you last night but I knew better. I would like it to be special, mean something for all of us."

"And I feel like the ball should be in your court with this. We should know what you're comfortable with sexually with us. For instance..." Jonathan paused it was a question that had been on his and Joshua's mind

"...If I would sleep with both of you separately or together?" Roya interrupted as he nodded

"I actually wanted to ask that as well. Just wasn't sure what would be the right time to ask." Joshua added

The thought had crossed her mind; she wondered what it would be like to sleep with the two of them at the same time. She had never been in a threesome and questioned if she could satisfy two men at once and handle it.

"I have thought about it and honestly I'm not sure. I really enjoyed last night but I question a threesome." she stated

"Well how about this, it is completely up to you. You tell us what you want. We will only go as far as you allow us." Joshua suggested

"If it happens, it will be because you're comfortable with it. We're not rushing you." Jonathan commented

"I definitely appreciate how you guys are handling this. And I agree it should be natural when it happens." Roya said

"Good." Jonathan, "Now since that discussion is settled, I need food."

"Yes!" Joshua agreed

"I need a shower." Roya commented as she slowly got out the bed and she stretched. She then remembered she didn't have any underwear on. As if reading her mind, Joshua picked them up from the nightstand and handed them to her with a smirk.

"These are very sexy by the way." Joshua smiled

Roya took them out of his hand and slightly laughed, "I know black is a favorite color for both of you."

"After last night I think red is my new favorite color," Jonathan stated as he looked her over, "Do you need help showering?"

"No." she laughed

"Sure you don't need extra sets of hands to make sure you get every inch cleaned?" Joshua teased

"Go do something with yourselves." Roya sighed as she left the room. Walking down the stairs she looked around the living room and wondered what happened to Olivia and Nick.

"Good morning sunshine!" Olivia announced from behind the couch. Roya grabbed her chest as she scared the he hell out of her.

"Christ!" Roya stated

"No just me." Olivia laughed, "Sorry to scare you."

"It's fine. You didn't sleep in the guest room?" Roya asked

"Nah, I was fine on the couch. Had some pillow talk with Allen to pass the time." Olivia replied

"What happened to Nick?" Roya asked

"Ashley needed him to help her with Dean and Thomas. They had too many beers and Thomas has a bad temper so I can only imagine what happened." Olivia explained

"You good?" Roya asked as she walked over to the couch

"Not as good as you but I'm okay," Olivia smirked as Roya blushed, "You are quite loud my dear."

"Well that's not embarrassing." Roya sighed

"You're fine hun. Just messing with you. I'm honestly glad you had fun." Olivia said as Roya smiled

"What are you plans for the morning?" Roya asked

"Well as an apology Nick is treating me to breakfast. However, I want details later and I am sure Tyler will too. So lunch later today maybe?" Olivia asked as she put on her shoes. Nick soon texted her

"Sure." Roya replied

"Sweet. Well Nick is outside, tell Usos I will catch them later and I appreciate the hospitality." Olivia stated as she read a text from him.

"Tell Nick I said hi." Roya said as she hugged Olivia and walked her to the door. Once she was gone, Roya turned to go to the guest room so she could get cleaned up. After taking out her clothes, she went to shower. Once she was refreshed, she put on some grey yoga pants and a black tank top. It was at that moment she finally looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she stormed out the room.

"Jonathan!" Roya yelled as she found the two of them in the kitchen making breakfast. Jonathan was cooking eggs and had a confused expression on his face

"That is not the way I wanted you to scream my name." he laughed

"I look like a freaking leopard." Roya groaned as she pointed to all of the hickies on her neck and shoulders. Jonathan smirked at his work,

"Well... you looked like a snack last night." Jonathan said

"Tasted like one too." Joshua smirked

"This is not funny." Roya sighed as she wondered how she could cover up all of these marks. Jonathan tried to contain his laughter as he finished the eggs and walked over to her. Roya playfully tried to push him away as he reached out and hugged her.

"I am sorry Ro. I just couldn't help myself last night; you looked too damn good and I wanted to bite every inch of you. Looking all delicious and shit." Jonathan said as he leaned down and kissed her

"Sorry doesn't stop me from looking like a leopard." Roya commented

"But you are a beautiful leopard," Jonathan teased, "Meow."

"Stop trying to make me laugh." she smirk, "I'm still mad at you."

"I will make it up to you at some point," Jonathan smiled as he leaned down to her, "Besides I still need to hear you scream my name like that." Roya felt that familiar tingle run down her spine.

She cleared throat, "I see you guys are making breakfast."

Jonathan smirked at her reaction as he let her go, She walked into the kitchen as they all finished cooking then prepared the table. Sitting down they started to eat breakfast and the guys explained that they were going to head to the gym with Joe in the afternoon. They offered for Roya to tag along but she kept her word and decided to met up with Tyler and Olivia for lunch and girl talk. When they were done, Roya went back to the guest room to try and cover Jonathan's "artwork" with concealer and a long sleeve shirt. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her things and walked back into the living room. The guys were packing their gym bags as they looked up at her.

"You look nice." Jonathan stated with a smirk as he noticed how she tried to cover the hickies but there were so many that some of them were peeking out from under her shirt.

"Don't even." Roya groaned as he walked over and kissed her

"I'm sorry," Jonathan laughed, "Have fun and tell them we said hi."

"Tell Joe I said hi too," Roya said as she turned and kissed Joshua, "See you guys later."

* * *

Tyler and Olivia were already at the restaurant waiting for Roya. As she arrived she was surprised to see Nikki and Brie there as well.

"Look at this pretty lady." Nikki smiled as they all hugged her

"I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever." Roya stated

"Good dick will do that." Tyler laughed

"I know that's right." Olivia added

"Ohhhh...spill it." Nikki commented

"There isn't much to spill." Roya sighed as she sat down next to Nikki

"That's literally not what I heard." Olivia smirked. Roya knew there was no use trying to avoid it especially as she noticed Tyler staring at her neck.

"I spy with my little eye a bad concealing job." he said. Roya narrowed her eyes at him as Nikki leaned over and pulled Roya's hair to the side

"Oh wow, someone had a great time last night." Nikki stated

"Is this from the two of them?" Brie asked

"Just Jon." Roya replied

"Jesus, he tried to eat you alive. So what was Josh doing then?" Tyler asked

"He...was eating something else." Roya replied as Tyler nearly fell out his chair.

"His tongue must be amazing because from what I heard..."Olivia stopped as Roya glared at her

"Enough with you! Damnit Liv, your play by play is not needed."Roya stated

"My bad." Olivia laughed

"Someone needs to give me the play by play. The tea has already been stirred so there is no going back after this point. Details please and thank you." Tyler commented

"I second that. We haven't talked in a bit and it looks like we missed some important events." Nikki said

"Is it safe to say that the Usos won the title last night?" Tyler asked

"No, we didn't sleep together." Roya replied

"So all that moaning was just from Josh's magical tongue?" Olivia asked as Roya nodded, "...and Jon's artwork on you of course."

"Hmmm teamwork make the dream work," Tyler paused, "So I have a burning question, are the Usos going to get their "title" shot as a tag team or will they be in singles division?" Everyone laughed at his analogy.

"The three of us actually talked about that this morning. The twins don't want me to feel obligated to but would be open for it. They want me to make the decision though and we agreed we want it to happen naturally." Roya replied

"So you would be up for a threesome with them?" Brie asked

"I would but I have a few concerns." Roya admitted

"Like?" Nikki asked

"I have never been in a threesome; so there's the pressure of that and also the fact that it's the first time I would be intimate with Jon and Josh on that level. I mean I like to think of myself as a pretty confident person but I still have body issues. So it's kind of scary thinking about showing them all of me. I know they are attracted to me; they express it everyday but I still can't help but have insecurities in the back of my head." Roya explained

"Left over Darren residue." Tyler commented

"I guess," Roya sighed, " I mean he never made me feel like he wanted me like that. Since I gained a few pounds from stress my confidence in my body has dropped dramatically."

"Bastard had her starving herself and had the audacity to complain she wasn't as small as she was when they met. Man I want to punch him again." Tyler said

"Darren sounds like a real piece of work...and by work I mean shit." Olivia commented

"Oh you would have put him in a leg lock for sure." Tyler replied

"But he is out the picture and you have "two" amazing reasons to make up for that asshole." Brie said

"You should talk to the guys about this, they should know how you feel so that it can ease things." Nikki suggested

"We have talked a bit about sexual experiences and slightly touched on my issues." Roya said

"Perhaps you need to have a more detailed conversation. I know what it's like to deal with body issues, hell I still go through them now. I was always the "bigger" twin between Brie and I so naturally I felt a certain way about by body. It took time but I eventually found a love for my body and it feels great when you have someone that appreciates all of you as well." Nikki stated

"You just have to find a love for your body; you're a beautiful woman and I trust the guys love every inch of you." Brie said

"It takes time to love yourself; I was and still am most of the time the "biggest" girl in the room. I was always taller and weighed more than my friends. But I believe this new experience will give you a new found confidence in yourself." Olivia said

"What you should do is get you some cute lingerie, let your hair down and put on some heels then walk right up them and bam! Sexy time," Tyler stated, "But of course have the body issues discussion first. Which I know for sure will go well because I have seen the way they look at you girl. Trust me, those men love the hell out of your body. You is a snack and they is hungry. But for real, you know how much you mean to me. You are the reason I am happy with myself and able to love who I am. I want you find that love for yourself as well."

"I will talk to them."Roya said

"Good," Olivia stated, "And lingerie isn't a bad idea. Nothing makes you feel sexier than putting on a little something."

"The three of you should go out to dinner," Brie added, "Start the evening off right with a very romantic dinner. Get all dressed up too."

"And as far as the threesome issue goes, don't worry about it. Let it happen slow and do what feels comfortable. Both of them are probably going to put you above their needs so they will be pleasing you. Your job is to just enjoy it." Nikki said

"That's it though, I don't want to just lay there and do nothing," Roya sighed, "I want to please both of them."

"Honey, don't overthink this. Take a shot of whiskey, smack your ass and then double your pleasure. It's not difficult, trust me." Tyler stated

"Oh really? You sound like you're familiar with this." Olivia commented

"I plead the 5th." Tyler replied

"I bet you do." Nikki laughed

"Just take my word for it and go at your own pace." Tyler said

"Okay." Roya sighed. She knew they were right and would definitely sit down with the guys when she got home. In order for them to get to the point of being intimate, she would have to be one hundred percent comfortable.

* * *

After lunch, they all went their separate ways. The twins went back to the hotel while Tyler and Olivia went to happy hour. Getting back to the house, Roya walked in to see that the guys were relaxing in the living room and watching television.

"Welcome back." Joshua greeted as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He kissed her and could tell something was on her mind, "What's wrong?"

"You okay Ro?" Jonathan asked as he changed positions to sit next to her and gave herr a small kiss

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you guys about something."she replied

"Of course sweetie." Joshua said as Jonathan turned off the television.

"I love you guys; the love and affection that you have been showing me is beyond anything I could have imagined. Coming off of the Darren situation I forgot what it was like being wanted and feeling sexy. That being said I have to admit I have body issues. I know it's a contrast from me being so open with my sexuality but when I'm aroused I'm a different a Roya; I feel frisky and will express herself freely. But the Roya who looks at her body doubts herself a lot. Like you guys know what I went through as a kid and even up to college, I always felt like I wasn't very pretty. I make it seem like I have gotten over those issues but there still in me. I just mask them well. So I guess there is a worry that I'm not enough for you two buried in the back of my mind." Roya said

"First...fuck Darren," Joshua started as he pulled her hand into his, "And second, you have no idea how beautiful and sexy you are to us. You are are beautiful above all; your personality, your heart, you mind, everything about you draws people to you. Then to top that you have a body that is gorgeous. Every time I look at you, I have to resist the urge to touch you."

"I know you can't help how you feel inside but know we honestly want you. For years I have watched you turn into this woman who is beautiful in so many ways. Physically I see nothing wrong with you. You don't understand how much willpower it took to just end it like that last night. I went to sleep hard and woke up hard." Jonathan stated

"My right hand leveled up last night," Joshua commented as they laughed, "But you enjoyed herself so we're happy."

"So come on Ro, please don't put yourself down like that. At some point I would love for you to see your body as we see it." Jonathan said

"I appreciate that a lot guys." Roya smiled, she was happy to express her issues and get it off her chest. With that out the way she also wanted to talk to them about how she wanted _their_ first time together to happen. She relaxed her shoulders and grabbed both of their hands, "And now with that out the way...I want to know if you two would be free this Friday night?"

"I'm free, probably hit the gym in the afternoon." Jonathan replied

"Same." Joshua commented

"Great. So I would like both of you to be showered after the gym and dressed to impress." she said

"Why?" Jonathan asked

"Because I plan on having a surprise for you two. First we start with dinner and I will have the house prepared for our return. Something very intimate and romantic." she replied

"I like surprises," Jonathan smiled, "But are you _sure_ though?"

"Yes, the ball is in my court and I want to try this." Roya replied

"I am up for it and we can just take it step by step. No expectations. Plus a romantic dinner is always a good thing." Joshua stated

"Sounds like a great idea," Jonathan said, "And on that note, guess who is hungry." he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Roya," Joshua started as she turned to looked at him, " I appreciate how honest and open you have been with us; I know this is something we all are adjusting too. But what you expressed to us is definitely important and I really want us all to be happy in this situation."

"Me too Josh," Roya smiled, " I love you guys and I just want this to work."

"I have faith that it will; challenges may come but neither of us know how to say quit." Joshua said

"Damn right." she said

"...And just so you know, " Joshua started as he leaned in close to her, "Even if your plans for Friday don't happen, I would be one hundred and ten percent okay with just eating you out again. Because I am very much still hungry." Roya bit her lip as she smiled

"You are still too much." Roya commented

"Get used to it." Joshua replied


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

When Friday came, Roya was excited and nervous about putting her plans into action. She woke up and had breakfast with the twins before they headed out to the gym to meet up with Joe. Roya had planed to go dress and lingerie shopping with Olivia then would come back and prepare the house for the evening before they went out to dinner. After she was showered and dressed she grabbed her things and headed to the mall near by. While she was driving, her cellphone rang and she realized that it was her mom. Sighing heavily, she knew that it would be best to answer as they hadn't spoke for a few days and her mom was still waiting on answers with the whole Darren situation.

"Hello?" Roya greeted

"Ro, are you okay? I haven't spoken to you in days. How is everything with you? How are the boys? Is Josh recovering well?" her mom asked

"Well Josh is doing good; he has a few more days of rehab but is finally off meds. Jon is fine, still crazy but he's good. And I'm okay, I'm actually on my way to hang out with a friend I made a few days ago."

"Of course he is still crazy, I swear that boy needs to find a good woman and settle down." her mom commented

Roya laughed nervously at what she said, "He will someday hopefully."

"Who's this new friend that you met? Not a guy I hope." her mom asked

"No mom, her name is Olivia." Roya sighed

"You know you still haven't explained what happened between you and Darren. I was hoping that you two would be able to talk it out when you get back."

"I am not trying to work anything out with Darren, I am happy with my life right now." she stated

"Roya you can't be serious? Darren loves you and you two have a bright future ahead of you. Why risk that type of security over a possible stupid fight."

"Because it wasn't a stupid fight mom,..." Roya braced herself, "He was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend."

"What?" her mom yelled

"Yes. That's why we broke up and that's why I never want to speak to him or see him again for that matter." Roya said

"Did you try to let him explain himself? I mean what if he wasn't cheating on you? Then you would be making a mistake in not letting him explain himself."

"Mom I know he was cheating because I heard him talking to Ashley and all things he missed about her," Roya sighed, "To be honest mom, I'm happy right now. Darren is the furthest thing on my mind." she sighed

"Honey I understand, I just want you to have stability; someone that can take care of you and you can build together. Slow down your wild life, get a house, consider having a family." her mom suggested

"That's not what is going to make me happy; those ideas of happiness are yours. I don't need a man to be stable, who cares if I am wild right now because it is my life and I don't need to rush into having a family right now." Roya explained

"Roya don't make the same mistake that I made."

"And I'm not! I'm doing what's right for me and just want to be happy." she sighed heavily

"I can tell you are not up for this right now. When you get home next week we can talk better and even maybe get you and Darren to try and resolve this."

Roya had been so caught up with everything that she forgot she was suppose to return back next week, "I...yeah...I will talk to you later mom. Love you." once her mom said bye, Roya hung up the phone and continued making her way to the mall to meet up with Olivia. _I was so wrapped up in what was going on that I forgot I would have to eventually go back home, she thought._ Back to working for a job she didn't really like with Darren, being in her apartment alone, hearing her mom's complaints in person and being away from the twins. As she pulled into the parking area, she grabbed her things and exited her car to find Olivia smoking by her own car. She waved her over.

"Morning sunshine," Olivia greeted, "How are you this morning? Ready to find something for sexy time?"

Roya sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm...what's with the sigh? Today should be a happy day." Olivia stated

"I just got off the phone with my mom and it was a conversation I would have been better off not having this morning. And she reminded me that I am scheduled to head back home next week. Back to a job I lowkey hate and working with Darren's sorry ass." Roya replied

"Well shit, would you like some bourbon in your coffee?" Olivia laughed, "But hey let's not let one conversation ruin the day. Today is special and after today you can focus on the other stuff. So come on let's go get sexy."

Roya sighed but knew she was right. After today she would worry about what she wanted to do but right now she just wanted to go through with her plans for the evening.

* * *

They had been wondering through the mall for a bit, finding the dress was pretty easy as they went back to the store that Roya got the red dress from. This time she found a cute black V neck satin mini dress with spaghetti straps. Now they were looking through various shops for the right lingerie for her to wear tonight. She wanted to be sexy and confident. Olivia teased that she could put on a chicken suit and the guys would still want her. As much as she wanted to be sexy for them, she wanted to feel confident tonight for herself. Walking into a shop called Fancy Panties. Roya and Olivia laughed at the name then were greeted by a young woman.

"Hello ladies, my name is Jackie. What brings you to Fancy Panties today?" she smiled

"We are looking for something sexy for this lady to wear tonight." Olivia replied

"Was there a particular style or material you were looking into?" Jackie asked

"I love lace." Roya commented

"That's a good start. We have some two pieces as well as one pieces and bodysuits if that interests you," Jackie said as she lead them to the items she was suggesting, "Any color?"

Roya smiled, "Red."

"Not surprised." Olivia smirked

"How about this?" Jackie as she showed her a lacy red one piece with various strings

"Too complicated. I can hear the complaints now." Roya laughed

"What about this?" Olivia asked as she pointed to a corset and lacy bottom

"I still want comfort and I feel like the girls are going to pop out in that." Roya replied

"And that's a bad thing?" Olivia laughed

"Perhaps," Jackie started as she picked up a red V neck bralette and matching boy shorts, "This also comes with a cute silk robe."

"That has you written all over it." Olivia said

"I actually really like it," Roya commented, "In fact I will take this one." she found her size and then Jackie took all items from her

"Awesome I will have it ready for you at the counter hun." Jackie smiled

"Sweet. Step two complete." Olivia stated

"Step three is to get the house ready. The twins are hitting the gym with Joe for a bit so that I have time to fix everything before they come home to get cleaned up." Roya said

"I can help. Lay out some rose petals, dim the lights, pour the wine." Olivia commented, "I can also fix your hair and do your makeup."

"I would appreciate it." Roya smiled

Once they were done looking around the shop, Roya paid for her things and Olivia ended up buying some things for herself. She explained that she might have a visitor later and wanted to be prepared. Heading back to the house they began step three and started setting the mood for the evening.

* * *

Joshua and Jonathan had finished working out with Joe and were now having lunch together. They filled him in on what Roya was planning for the evening. He was happy they decided to let her be the one in charge of how it was going to happen.

"I'm proud of you two." Joe commented

"It's only right; every guy Roya has been with has been more about the taking than giving. She needs to be happy." Jonathan stated

"Exactly." Joshua agreed

"Even if nothing happens tonight, I plan on making sure that she enjoys herself," Jonathan paused as he took a drink of his water, "I get off when she moans."

"Hearing her moan the other night was amazing; the whimpers, the broken moans and panting," Joshua paused as the night was replaying in his head

"The sight of seeing her toes curl, her breathing becoming ragged and her losing control of her body," Jonathan licked his lips as his thoughts drifted

"Feeling her arching up and grinding against my tongue. Then grabbing my hair." Joshua felt an unwanted to twitch in his dick

"Watching her come then seeing her lose it and come all over again but harder." Jonathan ran his hand through his hair as he was getting harder by the second.

"Oh hey guess what,... I'm still here guys," Joe laughed as he saw the lustful expressions written all over their faces

"Sorry." Jonathan stated

"My bad." Joshua said

"I can tell you guys are feeling sexually frustrated but try not to break Roya," Joe teased

"My right hand game has been strong these last few days." Jonathan admitted

"That and cold showers have been my best friend." Joshua added

"I predict you guys will have a great time tonight. Just take it easy; have a drink or two then enjoy yourselves. And remember ladies come first." Joe smirked

"Of course." Jonathan replied. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he and Joshua would do to Roya if everything went as planned tonight. He knew Joshua was just as sexually frustrated as he was but they were doing their best for Roya. However the moment she gave them the greenlight, it would take the jaws of life to get them off of her.

* * *

Olivia and Roya had decorated the living room and Jonathan's bedroom for the evening. The lights were dim, candles were ready to be lit later, Olivia even left them a surprise in Jonathan's bedroom. Once they were done, Roya went to shower and wash her hair. After a bit she emerged from the bathroom to find Olivia texting someone.

"So fresh and so clean clean." Olivia teased as she looked up from her phone, "Japanese Cherry Blossom. Good choice."

"The twins always loved the way it smelled." Roya said as she held her towel

"You have nothing I haven't seen before trust me. I have been in plenty of women's locker rooms and far too many orgies." Olivia stated as Roya laughed. She then proceeded to dry herself off and taken out a t-shirt and shorts until it was time for her to put on the dress for the night.

"Allen?" Roya suddenly asked as she gestured towards her phone

"Yeah...I'm suppose to go out to dinner with him tonight." Olivia replied

"You never told me how you became the interest of Mr. Styles." Roya said as she sat on the bed

"Well I suppose I have time for some girl chat while I do your hair and makeup." Olivia smiled as she stood up and prepared everything that she needed

"Spill the details." Roya stated

"Well we saw each other in the gym but didn't speak until we met again at one of Nick's parties. Things were rocky with us as he was new to the dating scene again and didn't want to rush jumping into my bed. We hung out a few times and were really hitting it off. Then he started wanting to be more." Olivia said as she started working on Roya's makeup first.

"I don't think I have ever asked, why don't you want more from him? You seem to like him a lot." Roya asked

"Don't get me wrong, he's awesome; he listens to me, does little things to remind me that I am on his mind, he loves his kids, is a great lay but it's just...I'm not built for relationships. Dating me pretty much dooms you." Olivia sighed

"I doubt that. You seem like an awesome person to me and I think that any man would be lucky to have you." Roya stated

Olivia smiled, "Appreciate that. But I'm better alone; I tried the relationship thing and realized I make a great lay but not a girlfriend. My ex gave me a crash course in that lesson." Olivia replied

"What happened with your ex?" Roya asked

"His name is Maddox...aka the Mad Hatter. It was the name of his band and a nickname he wrestled under. " Olivia started

"Hmmm that just screams bad boy and sets off so many alarms." Roya commeted

"Oh yeah...the name just screams I shouldn't be messing with you but...I did. I met him while I was working in a bar. I would always get challenged by customers at the bar; we had a game were if the bartender could drink you under the table we get ten percent of your tab as a tip but if they won their tab was on the house. Easy enough. However, I coyote uglied them and would spit my shots back in a beer can so I wouldn't get wasted. Maddox was playing at the bar's open mic one evening and decided to challenge me before he performed. He saw right through my tricks. So he baited me into a wager, first to chug down their beer wins. If I won he would pay double his friends tab which was a crazy amount already and of course if he won the tab was on the house. Sadly I don't know how to back down from a challenge. So I said fuck it and drank down my beer like a champ." Olivia explained

"Well shit," Roya commented "And ew."

"Soon I was drunk off my ass. But I was going to go home with an amazing tip. Maddox was impressed and asked me to hang out with him after his set. At first I was like whatever..."

"But I then..." Roya smirked

"I heard him sing and play his guitar," Olivia paused as she remembered how much she loved to hear him sing, "What can I say, the bastard is pretty smooth."

"I assume from that night you guys hit it off." Roya commented as Olivia started working on her hair.

"Oh yeah; after that night we realized we had a lot in common, too much in common actually. Loved the same music, both wanted to be wrestlers, had the same crazy ideas and talked about everything. On paper we were perfect for each other. But I had issues with love and trust and so did he. Both a product of our environment, so going in we admitted to each other it wouldn't be wise to fall too hard. But I did, I fell hard for him. He understood me and accepted me. It lasted for a few years until he told me he didn't love me and had been seeing someone else." Olivia stated as Roya felt a pain in her heart for her. _That's why she's like this_ , Roya thought as she realized Olivia probably didn't want to be serious with someone because she was afraid of them hurting her like Maddox did.

"Asshole." Roya said

"Yup, but an asshole that I don't have to deal with anymore." Olivia stated

"Ever think about him? How long ago did you break up?" Roya asked

"Three years ago and he never crosses my mind." Olivia replied

"Maybe the only reason you don't want to get serious with Allen or anyone for that matter is because you don't want to get hurt like you did with Maddox. And if that's the case it's really not fair to you; Allen might be a great guy and he's being blocked by some asshole." Roya said

"Enough about my depressing breakup, this is about you Ro." Olivia commented as she finished her hair and picked up a mirror to show her what she did, "You look amazing."

"Oh wow." Roya looked at herself and smiled. She loved how Olivia did her hair and makeup, "Thank you Liv."

"My pleasure," Olivia smiled, "Well the boys should be home soon. So I will make my exit and perhaps catch up with Allen "

"I think you should talk to him; after all this time he is still trying to get to know you and show he's a good guy." Roya stated

"Yeah, I guess." Olivia replied as she put away all the makeup and hair tools. Once everything was cleaned up, she helped Roya do a few last minute decorations. Roya then changed into the dress and put on her red heels.

"How's it look? Does it fit okay?" Roya asked

"Holy shit...Jon and Josh are going to be all over you and you haven't even put on the naughty shit." Olivia replied. Roya smiled and was about to say something when they heard the front door open.

"Roya? We're home." Jonathan announced

"Shit." Roya commented

"Don't worry, I got this. I will tell them to go straight to their rooms, get cleaned up and dressed for the night. Olivia smiled

"Thank you Liv." Roya replied

"Not a problem. Just know tomorrow I want details... **Explicit** details." Olivia laughed as she left the room to be greeted by the twins

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Jonathan asked as he tried to pick inside the guest room.

"You will have to wait for the show friend. But trust it will be worth it. " Olivia smirked

"She got on something sexy on don't she?" Jonathan smiled like a cheshire cat

"Perhaps," she replied, "Now before your evening starts I need you two to get cleaned up and dressed for dinner. When you are done, Roya will be waiting in the living room."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Later O." Joshua commented as he already dashed up to his room to shower. Jonathan was right behind him. Olivia laughed as it was like telling two little boys they couldn't eat until they were cleaned up for dinner. Once everything looked good to her, she left the house so that they could all enjoy themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

 **(Warning very descriptive and explicit material)**

After the guys took a quick shower and got dressed up, they went back down to the living room area to find Roya sitting on a couch. She was waiting for them and just as she lifted her head up from her phone, her mouth dropped. Joshua was dressed in a long sleeve purple button up shirt, black pants, and his hair was in a neat bun. Jonathan had on a black long sleeve sweater, black pants and his hair was also pulled back into a neat bun.

"Damn!" Joshua commented as the two made their way into the living room

"...You about to make me say forget the dinner with your fine ass," Jonathan smirked as they examined her outfit, "Out here looking like a whole meal."

"Dinner first, sexy time later." Roya stated

"Can we do both at the same time?" Joshua teased as he took in every inch of her

"No, now come on. I promise it will be worth the wait." Roya replied as she grabbed her purse and they made their way to the door. They decided to take Jonathan's truck. Jonathan helped Roya into the passenger seat as Joshua sat behind her.

"Let me help you with your seatbelt." Joshua commented as he crossed his arms around her and brought the strap over her chest. While doing so he made sure to get as many feels as possible.

"Have to make sure you are secure." Jonathan added as he placed his hand over the belt and somehow made his way down to her thighs.

"Enough you perverts." Roya laughed as Jonathan proceeded to start driving

"We will try to behave ourselves for now," Joshua said, "But I personally am off my meds and can have a drink tonight. So I can't be held responsible for my actions."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant the twins were impressed by her choice. It was small but elegant. The decor was mostly dark colors and had dim lighting to set the mood.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted, "Table for three?"

"Yes." Roya smiled

"I have a table that would be ready in fifteen or would you all be fine with a booth?" she asked

"Booth" Jonathan and Joshua replied together

She laughed, "Right this way then"

Roya narrowed her eyes at them, "No funny business."

"Of course not." Joshua said as they reached the table. Jonathan slid in first then Joshua let Roya in so she was caught in the middle of them. This had trap written all over it.

"You're server will be right with you." the hostess stated as she placed down their menus before walking away

"Behave yourselves." Roya commented. She knew better than to trust being in the middle of the both of them like this. They were one hundred percent perverts.

"Girl, you can trust us," Jonathan smiled, "Until I get some wine in me."

Roya was about to scold him when the server walked up to the table, "Good evening my name is Aaron and I will be your server tonight. May I start you all off with some wine? Tonight's recommended choice is Stags' Leap Cabernet Sauvignon."

"That would be perfect." Roya replied

"I will go get that ready for you and be back to take your orders." Aaron smiled as he left the table

"This is really romantic, Ro." Joshua smiled

"Yes ma'am, you sure know how to treat your men." Jonathan added

"You two deserve it; you both have treated me so well these past few weeks. I love you both so much and really hope you know how much I appreciate the patience and respect you have shown me." Roya stated

"We love you very much too. And glad you are finally happy. That's all we ever wanted for you." Joshua said

"This is definitely the best feeling in the world right now. Being able to be with you like this." Jonathan commented

Aaron brought the wine glasses over and filled their glasses before taking their orders. Joshua immediately felt tipsy from just a few sips of the wine.

"Hitting you hard huh?" Roya asked as she noticed how Joshua started to babysit his glass.

"Yup." Joshua sighed as he needed food

"Poor Josh." Roya teased as she leaned over and caressed his cheek, "Been so long since you had any alcohol."

"Poor Ro," Joshua paused as he locked eyes with her, "Drunk Josh means I'm not going to stop when you get sensitive."

Roya nearly choked on her wine at his statement, "This is going to be a long night."

"You have no idea how long it's going to be." Jonathan mumbled as he drank his wine. They all continued to chat until the food arrived. Aaron refilled Joshua and Roya's glasses as Jonathan didn't want to drink too much since he was the driver. While they were eating, Joshua placed his hand on Roya's thigh. She nearly dropped her fork as it was unexpected. She glanced at him and felt her pulse start to race at the way that he was looking at her. Pure need was written all over his face. She was about to question his actions when suddenly she felt Jonathan's hand creep up her thigh. He gave it a tight squeeze as her breath caught.

"How are you all doing over here?" Roya snapped her up to find Aaron smiling at them. _If you must know I am being shamelessly felt up on under this table and it is a major turn on right now,_ Roya thought as she tried to keep her cool.

"Another glass of wine please." Joshua said

"I will take some water, thank you." Jonathan added

"Water for me as well." Roya almost groaned as Jonathan's hand was traveling up her thigh and now found her lace underwear.

"I will be right back with your orders." Aaron said as he walked away. Roya started to let out small moans as she didn't want to bring attention to them. She narrowed her eyes at Jonathan as he slipped his hand inside of her underwear.

"We are in public..." Roya groaned

"Then you shouldn't make so much noise." Jonathan said in a low voice as he moved closer to her. Joshua was still massaging her thigh as Jonathan slowly started play with her clit. She bit her lip as he slid a finger down and found how wet she was.

"Jon..." Roya pleaded

"For someone who has been scolding us all night for being bad, you are so wet right now." Jonathan breathed as he felt himself getting harder. Joshua aggressively squeezed her thigh at hearing that. Roya was losing it as he returned his attention to her clit. Soon he found the right spot and rhythm. She tried to close her legs but Joshua held her thigh tightly so she was stuck in this position. Roya was clinching the table cloth as she was finding it harder to suppress her moans. When Aaron came back with their orders, she nearly let out a loud moan as Jonathan slipped a finger inside her.

"T-Thank you Aaron." Roya smiled

"Anything else I can get you all? Any Dessert?" Aaron asked

Joshua smirked as he drank his wine, "You don't make what I want for dessert." his voice was low but Roya heard him

"No dessert, in fact can we get the check ready?" Jonathan asked

"I will be right back with it." Aaron said

When Aaron walked away, Roya started to squirm. She knew she should make Jonathan stop but she was so turned on and enjoying what he was doing. She could feel an orgasm building fast as everything was too much to even try and hold in.

"You are soaking my hand right now." Jonathan whispered as he licked his lips

"You like this way more than you want to admit," Joshua whispered as he leaned close to her, "Having this done to you in public is more than you expected."

"Yes..." Roya whispered as she was lost in desire and about to come

"Don't try to hold it," Jonathan said as she leaned her head on his shoulder so she could muffle her moans on his shirt. Soon she came hard and tried to squeeze her legs together, "Good girl."

Roya's breathing was heavy as it took so much not to yell as she came. She sat up straight as Joshua lifted his hand from her thigh and brushed some hair out of her face. It was then that Joshua saw how turned on that she was.

"We need to get home." Joshua commented as he wanted to toss everything off the table and take her on it right now. After a few moments, Aaron returned with the check and before he could even walk away, Roya quickly gave him her card. When he came back with the receipts, Roya signed everything quickly. They said their thanks and Joshua got out of the booth then helped Roya out. Jonathan quickly followed behind. When they got to the truck, Jonathan helped Roya into the passenger seat as Joshua got in the back seat. Before Roya could even properly put on her seatbelt, Joshua leaned forward and started kissing the left side of her neck. Roya let out a groan as his arms wrapped around her and his hands quickly found her breast. She bit her lip as he started massaging her.

"Glad my truck is tinted." Jonathan commented as he pulled out of the parking spot. With his left hand on the steering wheel, his right hand found her thigh. The ride home was pushing Roya to her limits, through the entire ride the two of them felt up on her. Jonathan made sure that he caught every green light. When they finally reached home, Jonathan parked and helped Roya out of her seat. Joshua followed behind them. As Jonathan opened the front door, Roya gasped as Joshua suddenly picked her up and started carrying her towards the stairs.

"Hold on!" Roya protested as she wanted to go through with her plans, "I need to change into my surprise."

"Girl you playing with fire right now." Joshua stated as he gently placed her down.

"You got ten minutes before we bust into that room, Ro" Jonathan commented he didn't know how much more he could take. They watched as she dashed into the room to change out of her dress. Joshua hopped on a kitchen stool as Jonathan grabbed a bottle of water. Joshua pulled his hair out of it's bun and let it cascade down to his shoulders. After a quick refresh Roya was dressed and ready.

"Are you guys ready?" Roya announced as she slowly opened her bedroom door

"Hell yes." Joshua replied

"Apologies if I throw your sexy ass on this kitchen table." Jonathan commented as Joshua smirked

Roya walked out just as Jonathan was sipping his water, "Holy shit..." he whispered as he looked her over

"Wow," Joshua stated as he couldn't take his eyes off of her, "You look amazing."

Roya felt that familiar chill run down her spine as their eyes were roaming all over her. Joshua put his hand out and motioned for her to come over to him. Jonathan could feel himself getting harder as she swayed her hips while she walked over to them. Now standing in front of them, Roya could feel her heart starting to beat fast as Joshua reached a hand out for hers and gently kissed it.

"You really look unbelievable Roya." Joshua said as he started caressing her arms.

"There is more underneath this." Roya commented as she gestured to the robe. They took the hint and Joshua pulled on on strings then Jonathan pulled it down.

"Fuck," Jonathan stated as her lingerie was slowly revealed. He helped her take the robe off, "I am so hard right now." Taking her hand he helped her do a spin. Jonathan bit his lip as he looked her over.

"Jon, did you see your room?" Roya asked

"I only saw some of it," Jonathan smirked, "I was too busy trying to get ready for the night."

"So we should go admire your work." Joshua stated

"Agreed." Jonathan said as he bent down and picked Roya up. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her tightly. Joshua hopped off the stool and followed behind them. At the top of the stairs there were rose petals that lead to Jonathan's room. Joshua opened the door and they smiled as they entered it. Petals around the bed, candles were ready to be lit and a small black bag with a sign that said "open me" was on the dresser. Roya noticed it and was surprised.

"Olivia must've left that bag for us," Roya laughed as Jonathan gently laid her down on the bed, "I'm almost fearful of what she would put in there."

Joshua walked over and lit some candles before turning down the lights. He then picked up the black bag and opened it. He smirked as he took out all the items and placed them on the dresser. It was filled with sensual oils, vibrating toys, blind folds and other various toys.

"This is why OG is awesome, I'm getting that woman a round of drinks next time I see her." Jonathan stated as he sat down next to Roya

"This is really amazing Roya; very romantic and sexy." Joshua commented

"Agreed. You sure know how to sweep a man off his feet." Jonathan smiled

"Again you guys deserve it. After the way you have been putting my needs first, making me feel so wanted and desired, I felt this would be a nice way to show how much I love you both." Roya said

"Well then we should continue showing you just how much we love you." Joshua commented as he leaned down on the bed and placed a hand on either side of her head. Soon he kissed Roya softly on the lips as she eagerly wanted more. He gladly gave her what she wanted as he deepened the kiss and started to grind his lower body into hers. Roya wrapped her legs around his waist as she could feel how hard he was getting. She reached between them and started to unbutton his shirt almost ripping it open. As Jonathan was running his hand over her thigh, Joshua soon pushed himself off the bed and gave a sexy smirk before taking off his shirt. Roya bit her lip as she leaned up on her elbows. Just as she was admiring his body, Jonathan reached out and pulled her towards him. She was met with his awaiting lips in a hungry kiss. She grabbed his hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. With a groan Jonathan's hand found her breast as he started to massage it. Roya let out a low groan as his mouth eventually moved to her neck and he made his way down to her collar bone. As Jonathan was trailing kisses over her chest, he wanted more. Suddenly he rose up from the bed and motioned for her to turn on her stomach. She did as he requested and Jonathan pointed to the massage oil on the dresser. Joshua walked over and picked it up. Jonathan took off his shirt and tossed it across the room before he leaned down and placed kisses all along her back. Roya's pulse was racing as the excitement was getting to her. Jonathan easily unstrapped her bra and pushed the straps down to her sides. Joshua rubbed some of the oil in his own hands before handing it over to Jonathan. Placing oil in his hands he gently started to rub down her back and shoulders. Roya moaned at how amazing his hands felt. Just as she was about to say something, she felt another set of hands on her legs. Joshua was rubbing oil up her calves and making his way up her thighs. Bending down he trailed a few kisses over her lower back. Roya arched her back as he grabbed her ass and playfully bit one of her cheeks. After a few moments, she turned over and Jonathan took off her bra then tossed it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The two of them stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. The same thought was going through both of their minds; Roya was definitely sexy, her body was what their dreams were made of but she was also beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Roya asked

"...You are beautiful. I always knew you were but seeing you like this, the images I created in my mind don't even come close." Jonathan replied

"I don't understand how you could ever feel self conscious about yourself. I know it's your body but you are just amazing." Joshua commented

Roya felt so many emotions running through her. She was wanted, completly wanted without any buts or second guessing.

She leaned in and kissed Joshua gently but soon he groaned and started biting her bottom lip as he wanted more. After a few moments she pulled away from him and turned her attention to Jonathan. He eagerly met her mouth in a hungry kiss. Joshua placed kisses along her neck then started traveling down her chest until his mouth found her breast. Roya moaned as he started to lick and suck it. He was playing with her nipple between his teeth as Jonathan grabbed a hand full of her hair and he continued deepen the kiss. Her hand found the crotch of his pants and started to massage him through it. Jonathan groaned into her mouth as her strokes were becoming more aggressive.

"Someone wants to come out and play." Roya teased

"He has been waiting to play with you for years now." Jonathan smirked

"Then I should greet him properly." she commented as she unzipped his pants and moved her handl inside to wrap her fingers around him. Jonathan groaned heavily as she was massaging his balls. She was so caught up in pleasuring Jonathan that she gasped as Joshua grabbed her by her thighs and made her fall onto her back. In a swift movement he removed her panties and tossed them over his shoulder.

"I have been waiting to eat you again all day." Joshua said as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Roya could only moan as he placed his mouth on her. She was already wet as Joshua started to suck on her clit and then circle his tongue around it.

"Shit." Roya groaned as once again his tongue was driving her crazy. Just as Jonathan reached out to massage her breast she leaned over and pulled his pants down. Jonathan threw his head back as she took him into her mouth.

"Fuck." Jonathan groaned as he was caught off guard, the feeling of her taking all of him into her mouth almost made him lose it. She started to play with his balls while she licked up his shaft. Joshua was making it difficult for her as he was once again living up to the title of Cookie Monster. As he found her special spot he started to lick at it faster, causing her orgasm to build. Jonathan was close himself as Roya grazed her teeth against him. He wanted to please Roya and make sure she came first multiple times tonight. As if reading his mind, Joshua changed his tactics and soon Roya was squirming. She was about to orgasm hard. Jonathan pulled away from her and started massaging her breast. She reached out for Joshua's head and grabbed a hand full of hair.

"Josh!" she yelled as she came and had to push him away. Joshua stood up and licked his lips as he was extremely turned on right now. Hearing her scream his name again sent a jolt to his dick. Now sitting up in bed, Roya quickly composed herself as her body was still feeling the rush of her orgasm. Going over to the edge of the bed, she unzipped Joshua's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Immediately his swollen member sprung out. Locking eyes with him, she took him into her mouth. Joshua groaned loudly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit Roya." he breathed as she was licking around the head

As she was pleasuring Joshua, Jonathan laid down and moved between her legs so she could sit on his face.

"Holy shit." Roya moaned as she pulled away from Joshua for a moment. Jonathan started sucking at her clit, she was still slightly sensitive. Jonathan's technique was slower as he pressed his tongue harder against her. He teasingly moved over every curve of her clit as he grabbed her ass. Jonathan wanted to build up another orgasm for her. She tried to focus on Joshua but as Jonathan was making circles with his tongue she could feel herself about to lose it again. Joshua pulled away from her and bent down in front of her as he gently grabbed her hair then locked eyes with her. She moaned deeply as she was close, "I'm going to come again."

"Get used to that." Joshua breathed as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Jonathan!" Roya moaned as she came and started shaking with an intense orgasm. Jonathan slapped her ass as that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You're not going to be able to remember how many times you're going to come tonight. I promise you that." Joshua commented. His eyes were filled with lust as he stood up and fully took off his pants. Jonathan was gently licking at her clit as he let her ride out her orgasm. Once she calmed down, he still held onto her then picked her up to drop her on her back.

"Shit." Roya gasped

"Perks of dating wrestlers," Jonathan smirked, "Finally got to hear you scream my name. I plan on hearing that some more tonight." he stood up and pulled his hair out of its bun. Soon he then took off his pants and tossed them in the pile of clothes on the floor. It was at that moment Roya took a second to look them over. She bite her lip as they both were beyond anything she expected. Sexy beyond words as their hair hung around their faces, muscles flexed, lust clearly written all over them as they both were rock hard.

"You guys are amazing." she commented as she held her hands out for them. They happily climbed into the bed. Joshua leaned in and kissed her as he positioned himself on top of her and Jonathan now sat behind her. Roya leaned her back on Jonathan's chest as he ran his hands over her shoulders then found her chest. Joshua leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching down between them, he rubbed the head of his dick over her clit. Joshua gritted his teeth as she was wetter than he expected. When he gently push into her, she arched her back. He felt amazing as he started with a slow and sensual rhythm. Roya was moaning loudly as Joshua brought her legs up to his shoulders. Jonathan was still massaging her breast then suddenly moved a hand down her stomach and found her clit. Just as she groaned from the duel sensation they were causing, Joshua started going deeper and faster. Jonathan was rubbing circles around her clit when he leaned down to her face,

"This is what you have been missing all this time Ro." Jonathan said as he could feel her body starting shake. Roya tried to last but she was moments away from another orgasm. Joshua groaned as he felt her tighten her walls around him.

"Fuck..." Joshua breathed as he continuously pushed into her. He started going harder as he wanted her to come first. When she finally came, it was a wave that came crashing down on her. Between Joshua grinding into her and Jonathan playing with her clit she couldn't help it anymore. Her moans could be heard all through the house as she continued to come. Roya tried to push away from Joshua and placed her hand over Jonathan's but they both wanted more. They wanted her to experience sex like she never did before. Jonathan slowed down his pace as Joshua gently ground into her.

"What are you guys doing to me..." Roya moaned

"We promised you multiple orgasms," Jonathan stated as he put his chin on her forehead, "Let us make you feel good." Roya could feel Joshua's body starting to tense up and he started going faster again. She knew he was about to come. In a swift movement she leaned up and pushed him down on the bed. Joshua was surprised but quickly adjusted to her now being on top of him. Roya adjusted her position as she ground against him; leaning down she kissed him hungrily as he placed his hands on her lower back and coached her to go faster.

"Shit I'm going to come." Joshua moaned as he held her tightly and was aggressively thrusting into her. Soon he came hard inside her, Joshua gritted his teeth and let his head fall back as his orgasm still raked over his body. Roya was satisfied as she watched him. Just as she was admiring what she did to him, she felt Jonathan's strong hands grab her shoulders and make her lean back into him. He ran his free hand over her body and bit her earlobe. Roya could feel how hard he was as he pressed against her back. Just as Joshua slid out of her, Jonathan bent her over and easily slid into her. He gritted his teeth at how tight she was. She was moaning as he may not have been as long as Joshua but what he lacked in length he had in width. He definitely stretched her in a different way than Joshua did. Grabbing her thighs he started pushing into her harder as he was hitting all the right spots in her.

"Jonathan!" Roya groaned as she was feeling a forgotten sensation building. It didn't happen very often but she knew it was happening now. Joshua was still under her as he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

"You're taking everything we're giving you." Joshua commented as he sucked on her neck.

"I...I have to stop." Roya stated as she was breathing heavily and her body was shaking

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked as he held her face. Jonathan immediately stopped as he thought he was hurting her.

"Ro?" Jonathan asked

"...I think I'm going to squirt." she replied as she was embarrassed. It had only happened once and the guy was grossed out by her.

"You can squirt?" Joshua asked as he caressed her face

"You shouldn't have told me that." Jonathan commented as he smirked. Soon he was pushing into her again and hitting exactly where he needed to.

"No it's going to be disgusting." Roya tried to focus on something else but it felt so good.

"Baby we want you to come and we don't care about squirting. That shit is hot." Joshua said as he kissed her then moved his mouth to suck on her neck again. That was all she could take, with a loud scream she came hard and lost control of herself. Her body was shaking as she wet everywhere. It didn't take long before Jonathan followed suit and came as well. The feeling of how hard she came on him caused him to throw his head back and groan loudly.

"Fuck." Jonathan yelled as he slowly pulled out of her. Soon he fell back to catch his breath.

"Oh my god that was intense." Roya panted as she was as trying to stop her legs from shaking. Looking over the mess she made, her face started to turn a deeper shade of red. Joshua noticed and gave her a gentle kiss

"It's fine Ro," he smiled, "It doesn't bother us."

"That's actually a turn on. Knowing you can squirt means we have to play around to find the right spots. I'm up for the challenge and I don't mind changing the sheets." Jonathan commented as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Roya gasped as he pulled her next to him to hold her tight, "You are so fucking sexy."

Roya curled up next to him as Joshua found the strength to move and lay on the other side of her.

"This was a lot more than I could have imagined. I could definitely get used to this." Joshua said

"I forgot how many times I came." Roya stated

"That's what happens when you date two Samoan men; our stamina is legendary." Jonathan said

"Best tag team ever." Roya laughed

"So I take it we won the championship?" Joshua teased

"Hell yeah." Roya smiled

"Good. I wear the title with pride." Jonathan said as he got comfortable. Soon the three of them were curled up with Roya in the middle as neither of them could move. Jonathan fell asleep first then Roya followed. Joshua kissed her shoulder before he drifted off as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

When morning came it was a struggle to get out of bed. Roya felt like she had been hit by a truck as her entire body was sore. When she tried to sit up, it was then that she realized Joshua was missing from the bed. Suddenly the smell of food hit her nose and as she turned over she saw that Jonathan was still next to her. She smiled, his hair was a mess and he was tangled in the sheets. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder as he slowly stirred in his sleep. Soon he turned over and sleepily looked at her.

"Good morning." Roya said as he smiled

Jonathan leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "A good morning it is."

"I think Joshua is making breakfast." Roya commented

"Unsupervised..sounds like there will be eggshells in my omelet." he laughed

"He made a great breakfast last time." she said

"He had help." Jonathan replied, "But lets hope for the best."

"Well before I eat, I need to take a shower." Roya stated as she moved to the edge of the bed and tried to get up. It was then that soreness in her lower body hit her. She let out a groan and Jonathan sat up.

"You okay, Ro?" he asked

"I think so." she replied

"Did we break you?" he teased as he stood up and walked over to help her out the bed. It was then that Roya caught sight of his morning wood.

"No you didn't break me. But it does feel like you both tried your best to do so." Roya replied

"We have been sex free for months. Then on top of that we had to see your sexy self walk around all the time. So the minute you gave the okay there was no question we were going to do some very explicit things to you," Jonathan commented as he slowly pulled her towards him, "Long night maybe should become a long morning too."

Roya smiled as he bent down and kissed her. He was pressing his hard on against her as his mouth found her neck.

"I need to shower Jon." Roya said

"Why you're just going to get dirty again." he smirked

"Easy tiger." Roya laughed as she pulled away and slowly made her way to the bathroom in his room.

"I need to change the sheets anyway. But I will be in there in a few. I need to get cleaned too." Jonathan stated

"Sure you do." she laughed as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She took her time stepping in and closed her eyes as she let the water wash over her body. This shower was exactly what she needed after last night. The twins were more than she expected, they were definitely a new experience and pushed her body to the limit. Orgasm after orgasm and they both were very aggressive and demanding sexually. But she loved every moment of it. It took a lot to get her to the point of squirting but they made it happen so easily. Her legs started to shake as she thought about all the things they did to her. Just as she was soaping her body, she could feel herself getting turned on. She gasped as the shower door suddenly opened and Jonathan made his presence known.

"Jon? What are you doing?" Roya asked

"Saving money on the water bill." he laughed as her eyes glanced down and she could tell Jonathan didn't just want to shower, "Sure that's all you're coming in here for?"

"You know me so well." he smirked as he stepped in and felt like his skin was about to melt off, "Jesus Christ, what is with women and hot water. What are you doing in here? Summoning the devil?"

Roya laughed as she adjusted the temperature, "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." he breathed as he now stood behind her. As he pulled her closer to him, she could feel him getting harder. He kissed her neck. Jonathan started moving his hands over her shoulders then traveled down her arms. He wanted her right now but didn't want to cause her any discomfort if she was sore.

"You still super sore?" Jonathan asked

"I think I can manage. Just be gentle." Roya smirked as he had a devilish smile

"I'll do my best." he commented as he moved one hand to her breast then started to caress her as he moved his free hand down until it was between her legs. Roya moaned as he started to play with her, "You're already wet." Jonathan breathed into her ear as he could tell it wasn't water on his fingers. Easily he grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg up so he could position himself. They both groaned loudly as he slid into her. Roya gritted her teeth as she was sore but it felt amazing to feel him again. As much as Jonathan wanted to pick up the pace he was gentle with her. Moving his hand from her breast he found her clit and Roya felt that familiar feeling building.

"Jon!" Roya groaned as he started to suck on her neck. Just as he started groaning into her ear he could feel himself getting close as well. After a few moments Roya came hard. Feeling her climax caused Jonathan to groan loudly into her neck as he bite down on her flesh. He held her tight as he came and then slowly pulled out of her.

"Holy shit!" Jonathan moaned as he rode out his orgasm, "Best way to start the day."

"Agreed." Just as Roya was about to pick up her wash rag, Jonathan beat her to it and started lathering it with soap. She was surprised at his actions as he started to wipe her body down with the rag. It was such a sweet thing to do.

"I got you dirty so I figured it would only be right to get you clean again." he commented as he soaped up her entire body then cleaned his own. Once he was done, Roya smiled as he placed them right under the shower head so they could wash off the soap. It was a simple gesture but also romantic and sexual. Once they were clean, they exited the shower to dry off.

"And now I'm starving." Jonathan stated as his stomach growled

"Definitely worked up an appetite." Roya agreed. Once dried off Jonathan went to put on some clothes and he gave Roya a tee shirt and shorts to wear. Unlike any other time she would wear clothes from the twins, this time felt different. It caused her to smile. It was sweet and gave her butterflies.

"You look like a munchkin." Jonathan laughed as he broke her out of her thoughts. _And there goes that loving asshole_ , she thought as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Way to ruin the romantic moment Jon." Roya laughed

"Hey, you know I love your little ass," he smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, "You're like five feet of cuteness."

"Five feet of badassness. I am not afraid to bite you." she smirked

"Trust me I wouldn't stop you." he commented

Heading downstairs, they were greeted with breakfast already made and the table set. Roya was impressed, Joshua outdid himself again.

"Well damn." Jonathan stated

"This looks amazing." Roya commented as she walked over to him and kissed him

"Figured that after last night we all could use a good meal." Joshua said as he hugged her tightly

"And after this morning." Jonathan smirked

"Seems like I should have stayed in bed for a morning shower." Joshua laughed

"Appreciate the food brotha." Jonathan said as he sat down at the table

"No smartass comment?" Joshua laughed

"I'm starving so I can't be choosy and until I eat another eggshell I have nothing bad to say." Jonathan replied

Joshua pulled out a seat for Roya then sat down himself as they all started to eat. Everything was great. Jonathan and Roya complimented him on how good breakfast was.

"I must say you did your thing today, I take back every smartass comment about your cooking. This was amazing." Jonathan commented

"You want seconds don't you?" Joshua laughed

"You know me so well." Jonathan smiled as he stood up and fixed himself another plate

"I could definitely get used to this." Roya said as she enjoyed starting the day like this. She wished all her days began with waking up next to the twins and eating breakfats with them.

"Oh shit," Joshua paused as he just realized what day it was. The last few weeks had been a world-wind of events that he just remembered Roya would be going back home soon, "You're suppose to go back home next week Monday."

Roya put her cup down as she had such a great time last night that she forgot it was time to come back to reality. She was suppose to go back home but how could she return to that life? Even aside from Darren, her life in itself wasn't what she really wanted. In these past few weeks she had been more happy than she had been in months and the thought of it ending was something she wasn't prepared for.

"Shit..." Jonathan commented as he forgot about it as well. Like Joshua has had been so caught up in everything that now the realization of her leaving came crashing down.

"I could take more days off." Roya thought out loud

"Or you could take a lot of days off," Joshua paused, "Indefinitely."

"What?" Roya asked

"Roya, can you honestly say you are happy there? With your place, your job, your day to day routines, having your mom weigh down on you? I feel like when you're away from all of that you are Roya. Not the Roya your mom wants you to be but the real Roya. Which is why I honestly think you should consider figuring out what you want away from home. Maybe even stay here longer and clear your mind. I know this may come off selfish but I promise you this is not my sole reason for suggesting this. I want you to be happy, even outside of this relationship, I want you to be truly happy with yourself." Joshua explained

"He's right. Believe me I love your mom like my own, but she has had a very strong hand on your life from since we were kids. Now I know she always has your best intentions at heart but she is so caught up with making sure you be a better woman than her that she never allowed you to be your own woman. If you feel like you need to go home, we won't stop you. But I would love for you to stay here. Call it selfish, I don't care. Both of us have waited more than a decade for you to be the woman that we not only call our best friend but also our girlfriend." Jonathan stated

"Guys..." Roya sighed. She didn't know what to do. A part of her felt like it would be foolish to just drop everything she had established back home but was any of it even worth holding onto?

"You know we stand by whatever decision you make but words wouldn't even be able to explain how happy I would be to continue waking up to your smile and making you breakfast every morning and then holding you tight every morning." Joshua added as he reached out and caressed her face. Roya was lost for words, she needed to think and clear her thoughts.

"I will take a few days to think things over. I really don't know what to do right now and I want to make the right decision." Roya commented

"Good. And if you need anything from us just let us know. We're here for you, Ro." Jonathan said

"Whether it's advice, a shoulder or just a hug, we are here for you." Joshua added

"I appreciate that guys." she smiled. Once again she was amazed at how much they put her feelings first. Within the past few weeks they had been better boyfriends than any other relationship she had in years. She was about to say something when suddenly the sound of her cellphone ringing caught their attention. Joshua got up and picked it up for her. Roya was relived when she saw that it was Nikki. The last thing that she needed was another conversation with her mom right now.

"Hey Nikki." Roya greeted

"Hey yourself pretty girl. I was just calling to check up on you and see if you were free to hangout with Brie and I today. For some "girl chat of course". Especially since we haven't seen you in a few days." Nikki said. Roya knew they wanted the details about last night.

"Sure. I miss talking to you guys anyway." Roya replied

"Sweet. So let's say around 1pm?" Nikki asked

"That works for me." Roya replied

"Okay see you then and tell the boys I said hello." Nikki stated

"Nikki says hello guys." Roya commented

"Hey Nikki!" the twins yelled

"Well don't they sound chipper this morning. I wonder what has them in such a good mood," Nikki teased, "Well I will text you the info. See you later hun." As Nikki hung up, Roya turned her attention back to the guys

"I will be meeting up with her and Brie later." Roya said

"Awesome. You need some girl time." Jonathan stated

"Yeah, plus it would be nice to see the twins again. It's been a few days." she said as she stood up and headed to the guest room to get ready.

After some time, she came back out in some dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve button up shirt, a red scarf and her hair was up in a bun. While Roya was getting ready she noticed all of the marks on her body once again. This time she couldn't just hold Jonathan responsible for them as Joshua had left quite a few hickies all over her body as well. Walking into the living room she found them watching television.

"You two are lucky I love you." Roya stated as she pulled down her scarf and showed them some marks on her neck, "Once again I look like a leopard."

"Still a sexy one though." Jonathan commented with a smirk

"If you weren't so delicious maybe we wouldn't bite you so much." Joshua said as she walked over to them. He held his hand out for her and smiled as she bent down and kissed him

"I will be back soon. Do you two have any plans today?" Roya asked

"I will probably join Joe and some other wrestlers for a night out." Jonathan replied as she walked over and kissed him

"You're not going Josh?" she asked

"Still on the fence about it." Joshua replied

"Okay. Well If you both do go out, try not to cause too much trouble." Roya commented

"No promises." Jonathan smirked

"Have fun with the girls." Joshua said

"Remember, we were amazing." Jonathan teased as they both had a good idea what "girl time" included.

"Oh hush." Roya laughed before she walked out the door.

* * *

When Roya walked into the restaurant she was surprised to see Tyler and Olivia sitting with Nikki and Brie. They all greeted each other and Olivia was the first to motion that they get down to business.

"Based on your attire I can tell that you are hiding a few love marks, so it's time to spill. We want all the details... **explicit** details of course." Olivia stated

"Yes! Spare no details please. I have been waiting all night to hear this. That's why the minute Nikki told me that you were having lunch I HAD to invite myself. Sorry not sorry." Tyler stated

"I pretty much jumped in Ty's car when he told me he was headed over here." Olivia admitted

"Sorry I thought you two were busy." Roya said

"We would never be too busy for this story." Tyler replied, "Now, from the beginning. O already set the mood for us with the dress, lingerie and how you decorated the house. So dish out what happened after she left."

"Well, after O left we went to dinner. It started out well; the guys were dressed up, they loved my dress but then Joshua got tipsy and started feeling up on me under the table while Jonathan's hand found it's way into my underwear. The booth we were in was a trap." Roya started

"Oh this story is already up to a damn good start." Nikki commented

"In the restaurant?" Olivia bit her lip, "Ya'll nasty."

"Needless to say it took everything for me not to make a lot of noise," Roya paused as just the thought of how aggressive they were, started to turn her on, "We left dinner early of course. Through the whole ride home they were feeling up on me. Jonathan basically hit the gas to make sure he made all the green lights. When we got home I had to order them to be patient so I could put on the lingerie."

"They were ready for their dessert, they said fuck the plate let me have it now." Tyler teased

"Once I came back out they examined the lingerie and we immediately went to Jonathan's room. From there we found the goody bag that was left thanks to Olivia," Roya paused as Olivia had a mischievous smirk on her face, "So after getting comfortable, Joshua started out by taking out the massage oil and then he and Jon gave me a rub down."

"Go on." Tyler said as dirty thoughts of the boys started to enter his mind, _please tell me you rubbed oil on them_.

"When they finished massaging me, they both stopped to look me over. The look in their eyes was something I had never seen before. Pure want, need, admiration and just love. They told me how beautiful I was and caressed me." Roya smiled

"Good job guys." Brie smiled as she was happy with the twins

"What about the dirty stuff?" Olivia playfully whispered

"Once things started to get hot and heavy after kissing, Josh decided to make the first move on me. He lived up to the "Cookie Monster" title again but now has competition with Jon as he has a magical tongue as well." Roya said

"Now that's some twin magic." Nikki said

"The two of them are so amazing." Roya commented

"So how is the equipment?" Tyler asked out of nowhere, "Asking for a friend of course."

"He means me." Olivia laughed

Roya sighed, "If you must know Josh is longer but Jon is thicker."

"I knew it! I had a feeling; those grey sweatpants Jonathan had on that one day told me everything I needed to know." Tyler said as he drank some cold water

"They are freaks aren't they?" Olivia asked, "Asking for myself of course."

"Let's just say Samoan men have yet to leave me unsatisfied. I can't remember how many times I orgasmed. Every time I composed myself even the slightest they were doing something else to make me come." Roya replied

"So you're saying I should find me a Samoan." Olivia smiled

"From what you told me; Allen came through and treated you just fine last night." Tyler smirked

"Not saying he didn't," Olivia smirked, "However a Samoan might be next move. And hush, this isn't about me. Continue on Roya."

"Well once we were done, we all fell asleep in exhaustion. Then this morning Joshua made breakfast while Jonathan and I showered," Roya paused as Tyler narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes we had morning sex."

"Hmm start the morning off with some vitamin D. I'm not mad at you." Tyler commented

"Well you certainly had a great time last night." Nikki said

"Lucky bitch." Tyler smirked

"It was definitely amazing," Roya paused, "But now I'm back to reality and could possibly be heading back home next week."

"I didn't want to bring it up until you mentioned it." Tyler sighed

"Oh sweetie. Did the twins remember?" Nikki asked

"Yeah. We actually talked about it this morning over breakfast. They want me to stay with them." Roya replied

"Like live with them?" Brie asked

"Yeah..." Roya replied

"Why not stay with the boys? I mean are you honestly happy with what you are doing right now? Maybe you should take a few more days and just think everything over." Nikki suggested

"That's what they said too," Roya stated, "I think that is the best thing to do right now as well."

"Good. Cause there isn't a damn thing to rush back home for right now. Get your life together Ro. See what **you** want." Tyler commented

"Use this as a great opportunity to really think about you. Put your mom aside, put your job aside, put your friends asides and even put the twins aside. Let it come down to what Roya wants." Olivia added

"Exactly. You need this. Regardless of how anyone feels only you can make the right decision for you." Brie said

"Thanks guys," Roya paused, "I am going to take a few more days and think things over."

"Good girl." Tyler stated

"But what about you Tyler? You're still leaving next week right?" Roya asked

"Yup, I will be heading back." Tyler replied

"We have to have a little gathering before you leave hun." Nikki commented

"Yes!" Tyler smiled

They all continued to chat until it got late. Olivia left to meet up with Allen and the Bellas headed back to their hotel. Tyler and Roya talked for a bit more until he left to met up with Miguel. As Roya was heading back to the twins' house, she got a text message. Checking it her face dropped when she realized that it was a message from Darren. _You can't be serious,_ she thought as she got in her car.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Roya couldn't believe that Darren had the nerve to message her and try to apologize for what he did. As she was driving home he continued to text her but she refused to respond to any of the messages. His texts were filled with so many sorrys, I love you and please forgive me. He couldn't be serious. After what he did he was lucky that she didn't break his arm or have the twins powerbomb him through a table. Just as she pulled in front of the house, her phone started to ring. She quickly hit ignore but as she was exiting the car he called again. Out of annoyance she picked up the phone,

"Puta! Leave me alone!" Roya yelled then hung up before he could say anything. Just as she was opening the front door she was greeted by a concerned Joshua

"You okay?" he asked, "I saw you sitting in your car for a bit and wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I...I'm just pissed right now." Roya sighed

"What happened? Baby talk to me." Joshua said as he took her hands and lead her into the kitchen.

"Darren messaged me nonstop as I was driving here and then he called and I yelled at him to leave me alone before ending the call." Roya stated as she placed her bag down. She could already see Joshua getting angry by the second

"What the fuck could he possibly have to say to you? That piece of shit doesn't deserve a second of your time." Joshua commented

"Trust me I know that. He is a sorry piece of shit." she said as she opened her phone to show him the messages. As Joshua looked it over, he wanted nothing more than to choke him out.

"He deserves his ass beat." Joshua was mad. Roya had seen that look before and knew if Darren was in the room with them, Joshua would destroy him. Suddenly her phone rang and they saw that it was Darren.

"Oh my god..." she sighed

"Let me." Joshua said as he answered her phone.

"Josh no!" Roya pleaded but it was too late

"Hey shit face, remember me? No it's the other one, Joshua. No Roya can't talk to you right now and she is never going to talk to you again as long as I'm breathing. You're fucking lucky your punk ass left before we got to your hotel. But don't try me, my shoulder is healed, I know how to find you and I can be on the first thing smoking just to kick your ass. Don't text her and don't call her. If you call her again, I will break your fucking jaw so you can't force her to hear any of your bullshit. You fucked up, she deserves better than you. So be a man and take this L or you will catch a bigger L." Joshua ended the call and placed her phone on the counter. Roya could only watch as he put Darren in his place.

"Josh..." she could see that he was still visibly upset

"I have the strongest urge to choke him out." he sighed. He wasn't the hot tempered one unlike Jonathan. He was usually calm and was the one who pulled Jonathan out of fights. But Darren brought out the evil in him.

Roya continued to watch him as she couldn't help herself. After talking about what happened last night and now seeing Joshua like this, she was turned on. "You're extremely hot when you're angry." Roya commented. He may have been fuming but seeing him with his hair down and muscles flexing as he paced the kitchen, she had the urge to grab his hair and jump on him. He looked wild and untamed. Joshua took notice of how she was looking at him. He suddenly licked his lips and walked over to her. He smirked before leaning down and kissing her.

"This is a better way to get my anger out." he stated as he ran his hand through her hair and pulled her tie out. He then took off her scarf and threw it across the counter. As Roya was running her hands over his arms, he backed her up against the wall. She could feel him pressing against her as he trailed kisses down her neck. She groaned as his hands found her chest and he immediately started to unbutton her shirt almost ripping it open.

"This is my favorite black shirt." Roya laughed

"I'll get you a new one." Joshua breathed as his hands found her lace bra and started to push her breast together. As he leaned down and kissed the top of her chest, she moaned as he nibbled at her nipples through the material. Then he licked his way down to her stomach. Roya arched her back off the wall. Soon Joshua unbuttoned her jeans then suddenly groaned when she grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her. He met her mouth in a hungry kiss. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt as she wanted it off. Joshua puled his shirt off and tossed in over the counter. Roya gasped as he bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as he walked over to the kitchen island. Joshua placed her down on it and then reached down to take off her shoes. Soon he was unzipping her jeans and pulled them down only to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Returning to her lips, he aggressively kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. One of his hands found its way between her legs while the other was placed on the back of her neck. Roya bit his lip as she felt him rub his fingers against her underwear. Joshua groaned as he moved his mouth to her neck and whispered in her ear,

"If I had known seeing me get mad would make you this wet, I would have punched Darren in his face weeks ago."

Roya smirked but quickly gasped as he slipped his hand inside her underwear. Her clit was throbbing against his fingers. Slowly he inserted two fingers into her and continued to rub her clit with his thumb. Gently he used his free hand to push her down on the island and started to trail kisses all over her chest as he continued to play with her. Soon Roya arched her back off the island as she could feel herself about to come.

"Josh!" Roya yelled as she closed her legs around his hand. As she was squirming under him, he let her calm down before he leaned down and kissed her.

"You okay?" he asked as she nodded, "I could never get tired of hearing you scream my name." Roya watched as he licked his lips and moved his hands over her thighs then pulled her closer to the edge of the island. He then removed her underwear and positioned himself between her legs. Roya smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately then just as he was trailing kisses down to her neck, he slid inside of her. Both of them groaned at the sensation. Joshua knew he wouldn't last long as she was extremely wet and she was tightening around him with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair as he ground into her.

"Don't stop! I'm going to come!" Roya groaned as he went deeper into her as he felt her climax. Roya moaned heavily into his mouth as he kissed her. Joshua soon came and buried his face into her neck as he held her tightly.

"Fuck." he breathed into her neck. Both of them were still trying to gather themselves as their orgasms were intense.

"You two are going to make me have to get in shape. Damn Samoan men are going to be the end of me." Roya sighed as she was exhausted. So much sex in the last twenty four hours. Her body had to adjust to this.

"They do say sex is great exercise." Joshua smirked

"If that's the case, I will be down to a super model size if we all continue going at it like damn rabbits." Roya laughed. Joshua pushed himself up and slowly pulled away from her. As she leaned up on her elbows, Joshua picked her up and helped her off the island.

"This island will require a serious wipe down." he teased

"Agreed but first I am going get dressed." she commented

"Did you hear me complaining." he smirked as he watched her pick up her clothes. He fixed his sweatpants as she walked into the guest room. Going under the kitchen sink he decided to clean up their mess. As he was doing so, he heard keys rattling at the front door. After a few seconds a slightly tipsy Jonathan walked in.

"What's up?" Joshua greeted as Jonathan took a seat at the counter.

"Man it's good to be home. Foxy was there and she kept trying the feel up on me." Jonathan sighed

"Alicia really got it in for you." Joshua commented

"For real. It got to a point where just ignoring her advances wasn't enough. I told her I have girlfriend and she damn near lost it. She completely bombarded me with questions; who is she? Why am I just hearing about her? How long have you been dating? Is she a wrestler? Do I know her? What's she look like? At that point I just left because she was doing the most." Jonathan said

Joshua laughed, "Hopefully she got the idea and leaves you alone."

"And if she doesn't I can easily bodyslam her." they both turned to see Roya walking into the kitchen.

"I would love to see that." Jonathan smiled as he stretched his arms out for her. Roya walked up to him and hugged him.

"My money would be on Roya." Joshua laughed as he finished cleaning.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" Jonathan asked as he noticed the new marks on Roya's neck.

"Don't worry I cleaned up the mess." Joshua replied

"Sounds like I missed a good time." Jonathan commented as he gave Roya a small kiss on the lips.

"As I told Josh, I'm probably going to need to hit the gym to keep up with you two. You're like rabbits." Roya teased

"We weren't lying when we said we love sex." Joshua stated

"And it doesn't help that we have years of wanting you to make up for." Jonathan added

"Agreed." Joshua said

"Trust me I wasn't complaining," Roya smiled, "This is definitely the best relationship I have ever had so far."

"We had to make up for the mistake of Darren." Jonathan laughed

"Uhh don't mention that shit face." Joshua groaned as he leaned against the counter.

"I miss something?" Jonathan asked

"He messaged me tonight and kept calling me. He was trying to ask for forgiveness." Roya replied

"Son of a bitch!' Jonathan said annoyed

"Joshua handled it." Roya stated

"I really want to drop kick his ass. I feel like the trip would be worth it." Jonathan commented

"He calls back again that's exactly what's going to happen. I told him the next time he calls her, I'm just going to find him and break his jaw so she doesn't have to hear his bullshit anymore." Joshua said

"No need to get all angry. Darren is an asshole and I want nothing to do with him." Roya replied

"We know. I just don't like anyone messing with you, especially if that person is shit face Darren." Joshua sighed

"And I appreciate how protective you two are. Now come on it's late and I want to go to bed. I am exhausted." Roya said

"Yes ma'am." Jonathan said as he stood up and suddenly picked her up

"Jonathan I'm serious I just want to go to bed." Roya laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Don't worry I have no intention of harassing you tonight," Jonathan smirked, "Now tomorrow is a completely different story."

They all went up to Jonathan's room to sleep. Roya snuggled up in the middle and Joshua climbed into the bed with her. Once Jonathan was changed he got in the bed as well. Roya smiled as she put her head on Jonathan's chest and Joshua curled up to her back. It was at that moment she realized she could fall asleep like this every night. She couldn't imagine going back to her apartment and going to bed without them next to her. Perhaps everyone was right, there really wasn't anything for her to go back to.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The next morning Roya was sticking to her guns so she enlisted Joe and Olivia to help her out in the gym. Just as she was finishing getting ready, Joshua walked into the living room to see her tying her sneakers.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't ask us to workout with you." he asked

"Because I "workout" with both of you enough and besides knowing you two the minute that we start working out you would start getting frisky." Roya laughed

"No lies detected." Jonathan commented as he walked into living room, "You most definitely should not bend over in front of me while wearing leggings."

"Pervert." Roya smirked

"Not even going to attempt to deny it." Jonathan stated

"Well I'm off and will be back later." she said as she kissed them bye

"We'll be waiting." Joshua said as they watched her leave.

* * *

Olivia and Joe were practicing in the ring when Roya arrived at the gym. She smiled as she watched Olivia knock Joe down to the mat. There was something so awesome about watching them wrestle. Olivia was a powerhouse; she was tall, strong and very aggressive.

"Well damn OG," Joe laughed as he slowly stood back up, "That's was great shoulder charge. Keep your shoulder tight just like that."

"I owe it to years of knocking bitches down." Olivia laughed, "What's up Ro?"

"Hey sweetie." Joe greeted, "You trying to get in on this?"

"Hell yeah! This girl has got some serious moves. Come on Roya." Olivia smiled

"Oh I know she does. When we were younger she put me in headlock a few times." Joe commented

"Fun times." Roya laughed

"Come on it would be a great way to exercise." Olivia said

"Well might as well make working out fun." Roya said

"Yes!" Olivia went over to grab some elbow and knee pads for her. Once Roya was geared up, she slid under the ropes and stood face to face with Joe.

"You're going down Reigns." Roya teased

"Oh shit, trash talking already?" Joe smirked

"Damn right." Roya stated

"Let's get it on!" Olivia said as she deemed herself the referee of the match. Things started really easy with them playing around for the most part, then Joe started showing Roya how to land on the mat properly. Olivia was once again impressed with Roya. You could tell if she took it seriously and trained that she would probably be a great wrestler. That was when an idea come to her. Roya was good at wrestling and she could tell that she enjoyed it. As Joe was picking her up for a sidewalk slam, he held her in place and talked her through everything. She caught on very quickly and was eager to get up and do it again.

"Good job Ro," Joe commented, "I forgot how good you were at this."

"Well I mean I have been training with you guys since I was a kid. It's all muscle memory. Can you show me how to do an armbar properly?" she asked

"Look at you. Yeah I can show you hun." he replied. They continued practicing for a few hours until Roya pretended to be Joe and howled right before she speared him. Olivia laughed as Joe sold her spear and pretended to be hurt. Roya quickly rolled him up for the three count and Olivia slid into place. After she counted, Roya jumped up and did a victory lap around the ring.

"Don't get cocky. We both know your 5 foot nothing self could never really spear me." Joe laughed

"Don't hate, congratulate." Roya teased as he stood up from the mat and laughed

"Well ladies it was great practicing with both of you but I need to meet up with Colby and Nick." Joe said. Olivia gave him a first bump and Roya reached up to hug him.

"You guys don't get into trouble." Roya stated

"Yes ma'am." Joe said

"Bye Joe." the two of them watched as he hopped out the ring.

"You done?" Olivia asked

"I'm actually really feeling this. Mind if we practice? This is really helping me clear my head. My body is probably going to regret it later though." Roya stated

"Sure. You never have to question if I want to wrestle." Olivia smiled as they continued where Joe left off. Olivia showed Roya various lock up moves and coached her on how to take a shoulder block. As time went by they decided to stop and take break. The two sat on the apron as they drank some water.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed this. Without being around the twins and Joe all the time I don't get to mess around like this." Roya said

"Well for someone who is just messing around, you're doing pretty damn good for yourself. Not most people can learn and correctly do some of the moves you know already." Olivia stated

"I'm okay. Definitely won't be picking anyone up for a back breaker anytime soon." Roya laughed

"I'm serious. You know me enough to know I don't bullshit. Especially when it comes to wrestling. If I thought you sucked I wouldn't feel comfortable doing some of those moves with you. There are wrestlers right now in NXT that I can honestly say I trust wrestling with you more than I do them. You have a natural talent. If you were to really train for this, you could be amazing." Olivia said

"Thanks O," Roya smiled, "You really love wrestling."

"I have my mind set on making women's wrestling be taken be seriously. I want to main event Raw, have a wrestlemania moment, be the second ever female intercontinental champion, put all my male competition on notice. Destroy gender barriers and prove we **are** worth it. We work just as hard as any male wrestler so why can't we be on that level?"

"You will. I know you well enough to know you are a one woman wrecking machine. You will break every barrier." Roya commented

"Growing up I made a lot of stupid decisions and didn't have a manual to unfuck my life. My family was big on wrestling, it was pretty much the only thing we did as a family. Without role models at home I looked to the people I watched on the tv screen. At first I felt like I had to be this pretty blonde with great tits but then I saw Chyna. A massive dark haired wrestler who made me feel like it was okay I was bigger than the other girls, it was okay I could beat up the boys, it was okay I wanted more than just to be acknowledged for my looks. She stepped out of the box, said fuck your norms I am going to enter into your all boys club and fuck it up. So one day I just said I am GOING to do this." Olivia said

"I love your passion about wrestling. Hell your passion about life in general." Roya stated. She really wished that she could be like Olivia. Free and passionate about what she loved.

"It took me awhile to get to this point, I was lost for a while. Went down many bad roads but here I am now. And that's why I can say I see it in you. In some ways you remind me of myself. You're determined and amazing you just haven't realized it yet. For all we know we could be the first ever WWE Women's tag team champions. You just have to dream big." Olivia smiled

"You're right." Roya sighed

"Maybe you should think about wrestling. I know it's an out there thought but what else have you got going on for you right now? The happiness I see from you in that ring is the same happiness I see when you look at Josh or Jon. So I know deep down a part of you may really want this." Olivia stated.

"Truth is when we were kids, I wanted to be a wrestler with Joe and the twins. I was always watching wrestling with them and messing around as they trained. I'm one hundred percent sure Rikishi was always annoyed with me, I asked him so many questions and bugged him about wrestling. Since I didn't have a dad, I just kind of looked at him as a father. He always included me in everything he did with the twins. It got to a point my mom and him would butt heads because she was scared I would get hurt. Funny thing is Jon used to come home with more bruises than me. His clumsy ass." Roya said

"I take it that your mom is the reason you never took wrestling more seriously?" Olivia asked

"...Yeah; the idea of me being a wrestler drove her nuts, all she had to do was say "no daughter of mine is going to be body slammed in a ring for a career," and then my training days were over. But sometimes I wonder what if? What if I continued training? How far could I make it?" Roya replied

"Well stop wondering. If you really want to do this, I can help. You're in the perfect place to learn at the performance center here. Think about it Ro. I mean I could always use a tag team partner." Olivia smiled

"...I'll think about it." Roya said

"Good. Now I think we should call it a day. If you want I will be in the gym again tomorrow morning." Olivia commented

"That works for me." Roya said as they packed up their stuff and left the gym.

* * *

When Roya reached back to the house she found the twins on FaceTime with someone.

"Aye welcome home. He was just asking about you." Jonathan greeted as she walked into the kitchen. He was about to kiss her but caught himself.

"Is that my Teineitiiti?" Roya smiled as she heard Rikishi's voice, he was the only person that called her that. From since she was a baby she was his "little girl" and even as a grown woman he still called her that.

"Yes it's your little girl," she replied as she walked over to face the phone, "Hey Kishi."

"You are to this day the only one who can call me that." he laughed, "But look at you. You look good; you look happy most importantly."

"I am. I just came from practicing in the ring with Joe and my friend Olivia. We were practicing for hours" Roya said

"That's awesome! Don't worry I won't tell your mom." Rikishi teased

"Well I might have to tell her myself. After talking with Olivia I think I might want to train,... for real this time." Roya explained

"Seriously?" Joshua asked

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much I missed being in the ring and the decision to not take it seriously was my mom not me. If I had it my way I probably would have done it years ago." she replied

"Look hun, I always believed you would make a great wrestler if you put your mind to it. Look what you can do without even focusing on it. Imagine what you could do if you took it seriously. I know your mom is a worrier; she's been that way since we were kids and with everything that happened to her I understand why she is protective of you. But she can't rule your life for you. So I'm one hundred percent behind you if this is what you want to do." Rikishi stated

"Thanks Kishi." Roya smiled

"And you know we will help you." Jonathan stated

"Yessir." Joshua added

"I love seeing the three of you like this. I honestly always wished one of these knuckleheads would have officially made you my daughter but no matter what I love you like my daughter Roya." Roya felt her heart skip.

"I love you too Kishi." she said

"Trust me we're not knuckleheads dad." Joshua said

"That's not how I see it. Good woman like Roya and neither of your are smart enough to be with her. Instead you bring home women like Jennifer, Vicki, Nicole, Lola..." Rikishi started

"Can we not bring up my mistakes every time there is a discussion about women? Damn! Can't let nothing go." Jonathan interrupted as they all laughed

"I call it how it is. Maybe one day one of you will wise up," Rikishi said as they all exchanged looks with each other, "But I have some things I need to finish. Catch up with you all later. Oute alofa ia oe (love you)."

"Oute alofa fo'i ia oe (love you too)." the three of them replied as he hung up

"So you're really considering training?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah. It's not set in stone but I enjoyed practicing so much today. Hours went by and I loved every moment of it. It was like freedom. I was in control of myself. Tomorrow morning I am going to practice with Olivia again. I'm definitely going to be thinking about it these next few days." Roya replied

"I say go for it. And like I said we would back you one hundred percent." Jonathan said. They noticed that Joshua was lost in his thoughts.

"You okay Josh?" Roya asked

"...You think we would ever be able to tell any of them that we are in a relationship?" Joshua asked as the question was the dark cloud hovering over all their heads. Not many people knew they were in a relationship and they knew that their parents would never understand. It was taboo and her mom would kill her.

"Dad would kill us. Like he would legit bury both of us in the ring." Jonathan said

"My mom would destroy me. Like on some worldstar moment shit." Roya sighed

"It felt weird keeping secrets from him." Joshua said

"I don't like lying to Kishi and if he ever had a face to face with me I wouldn't be able to lie to him. But I know he would freak." Roya commented

"All the more reason we don't tell them a damn thing about it. At least not right now. I don't intend on keeping this from them forever but right now is not the time." Jonathan stated

"Agreed." Roya said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"When you get out dinner will be ready." Joshua said

"You cooked dinner?" Roya asked surprised

"Jon cook dinner." Joshua replied. Roya's eyes nearly popped out of her head

"How?" she asked as she looked at him

"Don't try to downplay my cooking skills. I can cook I just don't want to. Big difference. Besides you cook better than us so why have a Chef Boyardee meal when you can eat streak." Jonathan replied

"Aww you made dinner." Roya smiled as she walked over and kissed him.

"Your smart ass got jokes. I shouldn't feed you." Jonathan laughed

"I'm sorry. I can't wait to eat whatever you made." she said

"You're lucky I love you." Jonathan replied, "Now go wash your funky ass up." Roya laughed before heading to the guest room to get cleaned up.

"I think it would great if she really went through with this. Having Roya as a wrestler on the road with us would be amazing." Joshua stated

"Sure would. But we'll just have to see what happens. It's a big decision and her mom isn't going to like it." Jonathan commented as he stood up and started to fix the table.

"Yeah that's definitely going to be the struggle. But man, she would be right by a performance center. We could train her and she could stay here. Have our own little happy home." Joshua said as he stood up and helped him set some plates and glasses

"One can dream." Jonathan smiled. He would love to share a home with Roya; wake up to her every morning, see her smiling face, sleep next to her every night, share laughs with her, just be happy with her. But first she had to decide her future for herself. As much as he and Joshua would love for her to stay and train. If they forced her into it, they would be no better than her mom. She needed to do this for herself not because it was something that they wanted. But either way they would stand with her decision and be there for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Roya was up early and headed to the gym to meet up with Olivia. Today was Tyler's last day in town so the boys were going to help Nikki get a few supplies for a goodbye party for him. When Roya walked inside the gym, she noticed she that Brie was practicing with another wrestler as Olivia was standing by the ringside watching.

"Morning," Roya greeted, "Who is Brie working with?"

"Morning hun, she's a new NXT talent, Xiomara. I just met her earlier. She's pretty good." Olivia replied

"Sure looks like she is." Roya agreed as she watched them practice. She was quick, Roya noticed that she was a striker and Brie was trying to work around how fast her hands were.

"Looks like she may have a background in martial arts." Olivia commented

"Looks like she may be fine as hell." they both turned to see Colby (Seth Rollins) walking up to them

"You would notice that." Olivia laughed

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Colby replied. Xiomara was around 5'7, slender with a very athletic build, medium brown skin, long blonde and brown dreads with a few blue strands and various tattoos on her back and left arm forearm.

"She can pin me anywhere." Colby smirked as Olivia slapped his shoulder. When Brie and Xiomara finished they walked over to the apron to talk to them.

"Hey guys," Brie greeted "For those of you who haven't meet her yet, this is Xiomara Brooks."

"Greetings," Xiomara smiled. They noticed her British accent right away, "Feel free to call me Xio."

"She's Blasian and has British accent..." Colby whispered as he bit his lip but Olivia heard him

"This is Roya Rodriguez, Colby Lopez and of course you met Olivia earlier." Brie said

"Nice to met you. You're really good." Roya commented as she noticed her hazel colored eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful."

"Appreciate that luv. I heard a lot about you from Brie. Good things I promise." Xiomara stated

"Pleasure to meet you Xio, glad to see a fresh face in NXT. You're very talented. If you ever want to practice or whatnot don't be afraid to ask." Colby laid on the charm.

"I will keep that in mind." Xiomara smiled but didn't fall for his low key shot at her, "So Ollie here has told me that you can wrestle pretty well, Roya. Care to go have a go around?"

"Burn." Olivia whispered in Colby's ear as he smirked

"Sure, I would love that." Roya replied. She put on some gear and soon entered the ring. Brie stayed in and decided to coach the both of them. Unknown to Roya this was a part of Olivia's plan for the day.

"You found Matt?" Olivia asked Colby. She wanted Matt Bloom (Albert) to see Roya wrestle so that he could give her a proper assessment.

"Yup, he's on the sidelines watching," Colby replied as he continued to watch Xiomara, "Man she is hot. That accent is going to be the death of me."

Olivia laughed, "But she shot you down, bro."

"Hush. I just have to win her over." he stated as they watched Roya and Xiomara wrestle. Brie was teaching Roya along the way. Roya listened intently when she did something wrong and corrected herself. Xiomara was impressed with her and enjoyed practicing with her. Olivia had asked her to work with her so that Matt could see them. She could see why Olivia wanted him to watch. Roya definitely had talent. After a while, Roya took an elbow drop and Xiomara pinned her.

"Good sell on the elbow drop luv." Xiomara commented as she helped Roya up.

"Thank you. That was amazing. You are really good." Roya smiled. Just as she looked outside the ring, she saw Olivia waving her over. She walked over to the apron and exited the ring.

"Good job once again." Olivia commented

"Thanks," Roya replied as she realized who Olivia was now standing next to, "Holy hell You're Albert."

"Yes ma'am but you can call me Matt." he smiled as he put his hand out for her

"Pleasure to meet you." Roya said as she shook his hand

"Pleasure is mine. Livie here wanted me to watch you mess around in the ring and I must say she was on to something. I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I can see that your nervous with certain moves, you second guess yourself and need to definitely be polished. However I can see that you adapt, you learn quick, your patient and eager to learn. That makes a great wrestler and is something I would love to work with." Matt stated as Roya's face went blank

"Are you serious?" Roya asked in disbelief

"Any of my kids here will tell you, I don't joke that much. So yes I am serious. If you truly are interested in this I would be open to putting you on a probationary try out. Meaning for the next month you will train; your body needs to get physically ready for an official tryout. It's nice that you can "hang" in the ring but I need to know when shit gets real you're not just for show. I trust with all the company that you keep, getting in shape shouldn't be a problem." he explained

"I...I don't..." Roya paused as so many thoughts were running through her mind, everything in her scream to say yes but something was holding her back

"Don't doubt yourself Roya. It's sink or swim and I know you can do this." Olivia commented

Roya looked at her then breathed heavily, "Yes...yes I want this chance."

"Good to hear little lady. One month from now I will see you at try outs." Matt smiled

"Yes!" Olivia yelled as she picked Roya up and hugged her

"Jesus why are you so strong." Roya laughed

"I'm an Amazon bitch," Olivia laughed, "I am so proud of you." Roya braced herself as she put her down

"So?" they both turned around to see Brie and Xiomara looking at them

"I said yes to go for try outs." Roya replied as Brie screamed in happiness.

"Fuck yeah!" Xiomara smiled

"This is so great! You can do this Roya." Brie commented

"We are so celebrating tonight because tomorrow starts your training. I'm going to make you into my tag team partner. Just watch you're going to be a wrecking machine." Olivia said

"This is still mind blowing to me." Roya said as she was still trying to register what just happened

"I know the boys are going to be thrilled." Brie smiled

"Oh hey, Xio did you want to join us tonight? It's suppose to be a goodbye party for a friend but I guess now a celebration for me as well. You are more than welcome to come." Roya stated

"I'll put on my fancy knickers," Xiomara teased, "Any preferred booze?"

"I like you." Olivia commented. They all hung around the gym before they decided to go get ready for the night. As Roya was driving back to the house, she decided to get some advice from Rikishi.

"Hey Teineitiiti, what did my boys do?" he greeted

"Nothing Kishi, they have been good." Roya laughed

"The lies you tell," Rikishi stated, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I went to the gym and practiced some more. Matt Bloom watched me in the ring and asked me if I wanted to attend try outs in a month..." Roya paused

"And?" Rikishi asked

"...I said yes." she replied

"Yes! I'm so proud of you. Have you told the boys?" he asked

"Not yet I'm on the way back to their place. I called you first because I wanted to tell you but I also need some advice..." she paused

"On how the hell you are going to tell your mom about this?" Rikishi asked

"Exactly." Roya sighed

"All I can say is be honest; tell her why you need to do this. It's important to you and she can't stop you from going after your dreams. Of course she is going to be angry and yell and try to convince you not to do it. But it's not her decision." he explained

"You're right. She will just have to accept it. I really need to do this; prove that I can." Roya said

"I believe in you Roya. I see you headed in the right direction and the only limitations are the one you set for yourself." he said

"Thanks Kishi." she smiled

"Now go make my knucklehead boys happy with the news." Rikishi laughed

"I will. Oute alofa ia oe (love you)." Roya said

"Oute alofa fo'i ia oe (love you too)." he replied as she hung up. It was great getting advice from Rikishi. Growing up he was always the voice of reason when there was something that her and her mom disagreed on. Rikishi was definitely a father figure for her. He never once made her feel like she wasn't welcome in his home or in his family. She just hoped that whenever he found out that the twins and her were in a relationship together, Rikishi would still love her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

When Roya walked into the house the twins were busy decorating with Nikki.

"Hey pretty lady." Nikki greeted as she was putting a table cloth down

"Hey Nikki." Roya smiled as she walked over and hugged her. Jonathan was putting down some glasses around the counter when he walked over and gently kissed her.

"Welcome back." Jonathan said as he took her gym bags from her to put them in the guest room. Joshua was in the kitchen putting together some snacks when Roya hopped up on a stool.

"Hey babe." Joshua said as he leaned over the counter and kissed her then put a chip in her mouth.

"I have some news for you guys." Roya stated as Jonathan came back into the kitchen, "So practice went great. And while I was working with a new wrestler, Olivia had Matt Bloom watch."

"Seriously?" Joshua asked as she nodded

"Then after the match he talked to me and gave an honest assessment on my skills; the good and the bad. Finally he offered for me to attend try outs next month... And I accepted." Roya smiled

"Holy shit!" Jonathan yelled as he ran up and picked her up from the stool.

"That is so awesome hun. You are so going to get this." Nikki cheered. Jonathan kissed Roya as he gently put her back down on the ground. But soon she was right back in the air as Joshua grabbed her and hugged tightly.

"I am so proud of you." Joshua said. Roya smiled as he put her down and kissed her, "You got this."

"I have a month to get ready for try outs. So starting tomorrow it's game time." Roya commented

"You know we got you. We can help whip you into shape easy." Jonathan said

"This works perfect because I need to get back into training away." Joshua added

"JoRoJo is back in full effect." Jonathan laughed

"Tonight we maybe saying goodbye to Tyler but we are also celebrating your new journey." Nikki commented

"Journey hasn't officially started until I get in shape." Roya sighed

"Trust me we can get you into shape fast." Jonathan smirked

"With actual was exercise?" Roya laughed

"That too." Jonathan smirked

"...So this means you will be staying here with us." Joshua stated

"Yes if that's okay." Roya said

"Girl if you don't stop playing, "If that's okay," we want you here. This is a dream for us. From the beginning we have wanted you to be a part of wrestling with us. But we respected your decision not to go for it. However now that it's official, this is beyond amazing. We know you can be great and we want to help you." Jonathan replied

"We love you a lot Ro, you should know there pretty much isn't anything we wouldn't do for you." Joshua added

"I love you guys a lot too." Roya smiled as she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Aww. This is everything right now." Nikki commented as she watched them, "You guys are giving me all the feels."

"Alright, before Nikki overloads on aww moments, we should finish decorating." Joshua stated

"And I need to shower and get dressed." Roya added

"Need help?" Jonathan smirked

"No!" Roya playfully slapped his shoulder, "Pervert."

"Just want to make sure you get every inch clean. Four hands are better than two." Jonathan said

"Six is also better than four." Joshua teased

"I'm going to shower. You two perverts drink some water. Because you sound like you need it." Roya laughed

"Ouch. Okay, I can take the L right now. But the night is still young." Jonathan smiled

"Yessir." Joshua commented as Roya headed to the guest room to get ready.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Nikki started, "I know Roya possibly leaving was one of the things that worried both of you."

"That's definitely a weight off our shoulders." Jonathan sighed

"Knowing that she will be here and doing what she wants is all either of us really wanted. I mean if she wanted to go home, I would understand but the idea of her possibly having to deal with Darren by herself makes my skin crawl. Here she can be free and happy." Joshua said

"Exactly." Jonathan stated, "And this house is big enough for three people. We could even rearrange it and make her feel more at home."

"That's an awesome idea. This house could use a woman's touch. And it would make her feel at home." Nikki said as ideas were already going through her head.

"That would great. Maybe change the guest room into an actual room for her." Joshua agreed. Now ideas were going through his head. Soon they all went back to setting everything up for the evening.

* * *

After Roya was showered and changed into her outfit for the evening she checked herself in the mirror and smiled. _This is what you want; follow your own dreams and make your own path._ She told herself as she sighed and put her hair up. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door and she turned to see Olivia and Xiomara walk in.

"Hey, we got here early since Xio and I carpooled here from the hotel." Olivia said

"I brought snacks, Tequila and Bourbon." Xiomara stated

"Did I mention Xio and I are pretty much best friends now." Olivia laughed

"Sounds like we are all going to be best friends." Roya smiled

"Well luvs shall we co sign this impending friendship with a drink?" Xiomara asked as Olivia and Roya nodded. The three headed into the kitchen and Roya was surprised to see so many people already. Brie was talking to Tyler over some wine, Nikki was laughing with Nick, while Jonathan and Joshua were eating snacks with Joe and Colby.

"This is a nice little crowd." Roya commented

"Yup, Nick pretty much jumped in the car when he saw us leaving the hotel and once Colby found out that Xio was here he got all fancy and tagged along with Joe." Olivia explained

"Poor fella," Xiomara sighed, "He won't be getting me out of my knickers anytime soon. He's not my type."

"What is your type?" Olivia asked

"Vagina," Xiomara replied as Roya and Olivia's eyes widen, "On paper I am bisexual as I do find some men attractive and have slept with a few men. But I prefer women over all."

"When was the last time you slept with a man?" Olivia asked

"What year did Justin Timberlake bring sex back?" Xiomara laughed

"Holy Shit." Roya laughed

"Colby is going to be so hurt,..." Olivia stated, "You HAVE to let me tell him."

"I'll break it to him softly." Xiomara said as they walked over to the kitchen counter and Tyler gushed over Roya.

"I have been waiting for you come out here lady. I was told the news of you staying here and going for tryouts. I'm so proud of you Roya. This is the best decision I have seen from you in a while." Tyler stated

"I appreciate that Tyler." Roya said as she hugged him

"I'm serious. The same way that you told me to be myself and do what I wanted, I'm telling you to follow your own advice. Be fucking awesome; you can handle whatever is thrown at you and even though I am not here to walk with you through it, I am always rooting for you every step of the way. Plus I know I am leaving you in better hands than mine. Those men love you, like bitch let me just find one man to love me the way that they love you. Be happy and free. I believe in you and I love you so much." Tyler said. Roya smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you too Tyler." Roya replied as Tyler rubbed his eyes, "Don't you start. If you start then I will cry too."

"Enough of this mushy stuff. I'm not doing this right now," Tyler said, "Time for shots."

"Agreed," Olivia stated as she gathered some shot glass and a bottle of tequila. She made a around for everyone, "Come one come all. It's shots time."

"My favorite time of the evening." Nick commented as he and the guys walked over and handed out shots.

"Oh great tequila." Joshua laughed

"Courtesy of Xio." Olivia said

"So you're the one who will be responsible for my actions later." Colby smirked

"Don't put that on me luv." Xiomara laughed

"Well, since everyone is here right now, I would like to make a quick toast," Nikki started as she held her shot and turned to Tyler, "I want to say these past few weeks have been awesome. Tyler you are my missing partner in crime, I feel like this trip is cut too short as we have so many bad things left to do but we can save them for another trip. Don't stay away too long."

"I will be back trust me hun." Tyler smiled

"Also I am so happy to have finally met this awesome lady that the twins bragged about so much," Nikki paused as she looked at Roya, "I know these past few weeks have been a hard journey for you but to see you come out of it and now standing here ready to conquer the world is truly something fearless. I am so excited to see what you can become in that ring and I KNOW you are going to be amazing."

"Here fucking here!" Olivia commented as everyone cheered

"I appreciate it guys."Roya stated

"Now shots time!" Nikki said as they all took their shots and cringed

"Holy hell!" Roya said as she rubbed her chest

"It's about to be a fun night." Nick said

"We have to play drinking games." Brie suggested

"Yes!" Olivia smiled as she gave her a fist bump

"We have what... about eleven people? We could play Never Have I Ever." Nick said

"That game is going to get people in trouble." Nikki laughed

"Exactly." Nick replied

"Isn't that the game where someone says something they have never done and then people who have will take a shot?" Xiomara asked

"Yes. It is that glorious game." Olivia replied

"Oh hell." Xiomara sighed

"Livie, help me pour shots when it's time. Now, who wants to start?" Nick asked

"I'll start easy...Never have I ever... kissed a man on the lips." Colby started. All the ladies took a shot along with Tyler but what surprised them was when Nick took a shot.

"Don't ask." Nick stated

"Like hell I won't... I want to know," Tyler commented, "Who you kiss? I need details and do you still do it?"

"If you must know it was accidental and never happened again." Nick replied

"Shame." Tyler said as Nick laughed

"Okay, never have I ever been arrested." Roya said. Nick poured a shot for Olivia, Xiomara, Tyler and Jonathan.

"The fuck?" Colby laughed

"See what had happen was...I may or may not have been involved in a bar fight. The charges were dropped but I did have to spend a night in the county jail." Tyler explained

"You got into a bar fight?" Olivia asked

"Someone grabbed his hair and ruined his red bottoms." Roya stated

"It was on! I gave no fucks and I was drunk. Somebody was catching all these hands," Tyler added, "Jon Jon, you were arrested?"

"...I may or may not have gotten into a fight outside a club five years ago." Jonathan replied as he took a sip from his beer

"We were at a bar and some asshole tried to feel up on me. I yelled at the guy and he grabbed my waist. Before I even had the chance to punch him, Jon nearly killed him." Roya added

"Hmm, Jon Jon don't play that shit." Tyler laughed

"He was lucky security snatched us up otherwise he would have had more than his teeth caved in. They called police and you can guess the rest." Jonathan commented

"Is a that all?" Xiomara laughed

"I'm curious about your story." Colby stated

"Lets just say it involves way too much Henny, almost starting riot at a bar and slapping a few bobbies on the ass. Bobbies are cops by the way." Xiomara said

"God your accent is sexy." Colby said under his breath as he drank some water

"You are officially my idol now," Olivia laughed, "I think I love you."

"So what about you O?" Nikki asked

"Which time are you referring too?" Olivia asked as they all laughed, "What can I say, I'm a wild country girl from Georgia. There isn't much to do in my town except fight, drink and fuck. This is why I am the charming young lady in front of you now. But to answer your question, the only big thing that I ever got in trouble for was aggravated assault against an ex. I may or may not have put him in a choke hold and he passed out."

"God damn," Joshua stated, "Remind me never to fuck with you."

"She has inhuman strength so I'm not surprised." Nick laughed

"Okay here's one, never have I ever... gone down on a woman." Nikki stated. All the guys took a shot and then Olivia, Brie and Xiomara took their shots.

"Now things are getting interesting." Colby smiled

"I require details," Nick stated as he was shocked at Xiomara and Brie, "Explicit details if you can."

"I'm bisexual so of course I have gone down on a woman." Brie replied

"I'm ninety-five percent lesbian so naturally I have shagged a lady or five or more." Xiomara stated as she drank some water. Colby pretended to grab his chest as he looked at her

"You break my heart Xio," Colby commented, "But I'm okay with a five percent chance. Challenge accepted."

"You will be waiting a while luv, I love baps, fanny and arse over a John Thomas any day ." Xiomara stated as they all looked confused

"I got questions; one aren't fanny and arse the same thing? Two, what the hell is a baps? Three who the hell is John Thomas and four, do you get more British when you drink?" Jonathan laughed

"To a Brit fanny means vagina or rather "pussy" as Americans would call it. Baps are breast and John Thomas is basically what you would call your Johnson or wiener." Xiomara replied, "But yes. I do forget where I am and start saying things I have to explain to people. Especially when I get legless."

"Legless?" Roya asked

"Sorry, I mean drunk." Xiomara replied

"I love her so much; I always wanted a drunken British friend." Olivia said as she hugged Xiomara

"Feel free to call me Gobby, all my American friends do. Gobby means loud mouth by the way." Xiomara said

"So Tyler you have had a few ladies huh?" Nikki asked

"Just almost one..." Tyler replied as he and Roya gave each other knowing stares

"Hold up! You and Roya?" Olivia asked

"Umm..." Roya mumbled

"Now I got questions." Joshua said

"Once upon a time I was a straight man or at least I pretended to be. Back when Roya and I first met, we hit it off and I shamelessly flirted with her. But that was because some guys at work pressured me into it, they said I wasn't a man if I didn't talk to this fine ass woman. So when I did talk to her, we hit it off, exchanged numbers, blah blah. Eventually I asked her out on a date. I was scared through the entire time so I said fuck it lets go get some drinks. Loosen my nerves but we ended up getting so drunk that we went back to her apartment." Tyler paused

"Scandalous." Jonathan teased

"Oh hush, like you never brought a first date home. Remember Victoria and Nichelle?" Roya countered

Jonathan looked like a deer in headlights, "Shh Tyler is telling a story."

"Hmm she got receipts," Tyler laughed, "But to finish my story, when we got to her apartment, we were kissing, making out and all that jazz. Suddenly the alcohol got me feeling brave and thinking I can do this. So I toss her ass on the bed and get ready to go down town like a two dollar whore. Just as I open her legs and see her lady parts, I fucking panic. Like this is a damn vagina...a vagina is in my face. I am suppose to lick it...I tried to calm myself and stuck my tongue out. But the minute I put my mouth on it, I KNEW dick was for me. I couldn't do it. I was terrified of it. For a few days all I saw was Roya's vagina whenever I closed my eyes. Needless to say nothing happened that night as I sat on the floor and said I can't do this. Roya got dressed and sat next to me. I was surprised when she wanted to make sure I was okay, I thought she was going to kick me out. We talked for hours, she was the first person that I admitted I was gay to. And from that night we become the best of friends."

"A friendship that bloomed after my vagina freaked him out." Roya laughed

"For the record, there is nothing wrong with her vagina," Tyler commented as everyone laughed, "Smelt like lavender and tasted like coconuts."

"Oh I know." Joshua commented under is breath as Roya's eyes widened. She nudged his arm

"Delicious," Jonathan said under his breath before speaking up, "But aye, never have I ever...had sex in a sibling's room." Olivia poured a shot for Nikki and Joshua.

" I really didn't need to remember that," Brie laughed, "It was our brother's room but still."

"It was a mistake and it wasn't really sex. Me and my high school sweetheart at the time were messing around in the house and we ended up in a room for a make-out session but I didn't realize it wasn't mine." Nikki stated

"Hold up!" Jonathan stated as he watched Joshua take a shot, "Seriously?"

"It was Jeremiah's room and it was just "making out" mostly." Joshua replied

"I was there, it was more than making out, " Roya laughed, "All I heard was "Oh _Josh." and "Yes!"_ coming from the room."

"You were there?" Jonathan asked

"We were suppose to be working on a paper but Jennifer White somehow made her way back with us after class and while I was working on the paper, Josh was working on Jennifer's ass." Roya replied as everyone laughed

"So never have I ever..." Joshua quickly changed the subject, "Made a sex tape."

Olivia, Tyler, Joe and Nick drank a shot.

"Oh shit." Colby commented

"I have a few with my wife." Joe stated

"Sometimes it's so good you just have to record it." Olivia laughed

"Took the answer right out of my mouth." Tyler laughed

"It was strictly for research purposes." Nick said

"I bet." Olivia laughed as she and him shared a knowing smirk. Roya noticed how they looked at each other and gave Olivia a look. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Never have I ever... done it in the back of a pickup truck." Joe said

"Damnit you all are trying to get me wrecked. I haven't NOT taking a shot since this game started." Olivia sighed as she took her shot. Soon Xiomara and Tyler took shots as well. "And come on...I'm a country girl it's going to happen."

"First romp I had with an American boy was actually in the back of a pick up truck." Xiomara stated

"All I can say is ride em cowboy." Tyler said as he drank some wine

"Alright, never have I ever...," Xiomara paused as she was trying to look out for Olivia on this one plus she doubted anyone in the room would have done this, "Stolen a cop car."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and took a shot.

"Bruh what the entire fuck?" Joshua laughed

"I GOT questions!" Roya commented

"Technically... I didn't steal it. He was my cousin's drunken boyfriend that was county police. One night he and his friends got wasted and he was about to take his car on a joy ride. We didn't want him to hurt himself plus I hated him so I decided to go for a joy ride myself while trying to do a good deed." Olivia sighed as she explained herself, "I never said I was normal by the way."

"You are truly the hero we don't deserve." Jonathan commented

"Ha!" Olivia laughed, "Okay, never have I ever gone to a nude beach. Surprisingly." Nikki, Brie and Tyler drank their shots.

"Tyler?" Xiomara questioned

"Look you only live once." he replied

"Brie and I went on a girls trip with some friends." Nikki stated

"Pictures or it didn't happen." Nick laughed

"Oh my turn," Tyler paused as he knew this one wasn't fair, "Never have I ever slept with a WWE wrestler. Drink up bitches."

"That's dirty." Olivia said as she poured shots all around.

"So you two slept with wrestlers huh?" Roya smirked as she narrowed her eyes at Jonathan and Joshua. They both looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Whoop...I need details." Tyler commented

"Just plead the fifth." Joe laughed

"Issa whole trap." Jonathan said

"I'm just curious. I don't expect you two to give out names." Roya laughed

"The lies you tell." Joshua commented as he drank some water. He walked over to her and was about to kiss her when he remembered they had company. Of course Nikki, Brie, Olivia, Tyler and Joe knew the three of them were dating but Nick, Colby and Xiomara didn't know.

"Well, never have I ever flashed a bartender for a free drink." Brie stated

"I quit." Olivia commented as she drank her shot, "I'm not making it out of this alive."

Roya and Tyler looked at each other and laughed before they took a shot.

"Roya!" Joshua stated

"Tyler and I went to a pride parade and hit a few bars one night. I flashed the bartender on a dare." Roya said

"I took my shirt off for a bartender and showed him all of my man chest then mooned some people at the bar," Tyler smirked, " This ass got free drinks all night."

"Get it." Nikki laughed

"I don't know how much more my body can take of this." Roya sighed as she was getting drunk

"You?! I HAVE taken a shot for pretty much every question." Olivia laughed

"Just throwing it out there, if anyone wants to crash you are welcome to do so."Joshua commented

"Appreciate it. I may have to take you up on that offer." Olivia said

"Slumber party." Roya smiled

"Yes!" Tyler smiled as he gave her a high five, "Who hasn't played?"

"Just me." Nick replied

"Please for the love of God make it something easy." Olivia pleaded as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder

"...Never have I ever...gone skinny dipping." Nick said

"Fuck!" Olivia groaned as she took a shot. Following her was Colby.

"All in good fun. Nothing wrong with swimming in the nude. I would totally dive in that pool back there if the opportunity was on the table." Colby laughed

"You keep your adventurous ass out our pool." Jonathan laughed as he walked over to Roya to hand her a bottle of water. He leaned next her on the counter and mindlessly he reached out and grabbed her ass. Roya pushed his hand away.

"Oops."Jonathan whispered, "Couldn't help myself."

"Behave." Roya whispered

"Trying to." Jonathan smirked

"Well try harder." she scolded

"Why are you guys whispering?" Tyler teased

"I'm just going to get the elephant out of the room for you guys and say you don't have to pretend with us." Nick commented

"What?" Joshua asked

"He means we all "know" and it's okay. You don't have to pretend for anyone." Olivia stated

"I pretty much figured that was the case by the way you all looked at each. I tend to read people pretty well and I could tell there was something between you three. Just didn't want to mention anything since I just met you lot." Xiomara explained

"I have poly friends so no need to keep it hidden." Colby stated

Roya smiled, it was a great feeling knowing that more friends accepted them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jonathan commented as he leaned down and kissed Roya.

"Appreciate that guys," Joshua said as he walked over and hugged Roya, "This liquor is getting to me and I don't know how much longer I could keep my hands off this woman."

"Hey, this doesn't mean go full pervert." Roya laughed

"Too late." Jonathan smirked

"Glad everyone is comfortable now." Xiomara smiled as she took a seat at the counter. Colby pulled up a chair next to her and started having small talk wit her. Joe smirked, he could tell that Colby really took a liking to her. He was a persistent man when he wanted someone.

"I have been meaning to ask about this tattoo." Colby said as he touched the arrow tattoo on her forearm

"An arrow can only be shot when it is pulled backwards; depending on how hard it is pulled will determine the force it will have on it's release. So when life tends to drag me back this reminds me I'm going to focus and launch forward with strength." she replied

"You're strong I can tell that by the way you carry yourself. You have this aura about you." Colby stated

"Is it my aura that fascinates you luv?" she smirked

"Yeah actually it is," he paused as he took a sip of beer, "I find your personality to be very alluring. I don't hold my thoughts back so you will only get honesty believe it or not."

Xiomara smiled, Colby was definitely a charmer. For now she enjoyed chatting with him however she still kept him at a safe distance. But perhaps as the night continued she could get a better understanding of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

As the evening continued, Joe, Nikki and Brie said their goodbyes as Tyler was going to spend the rest of his night with Manuel. Olivia and Nick were sitting on a couch while Xiomara and Colby were still chatting in the kitchen. Colby was slowly growing on Xiomara, she enjoyed talking to him and as he kept his flirting to a minimum. Roya was sitting on Joshua's lap as they were talking about how to get her into shape for tryouts. Jonathan suggested that she let him work out with her tomorrow and they could practice in the ring as well. In theory the idea seemed great but Roya knew Jonathan all too well. He was very demanding and could be a an unnecessary smartass when he tried to teach her anything.

"I don't know Jon...," Roya paused as she ran a hand through her hair

"What?" Jonathan asked

"Are you sure "you' want to train me? I mean no offense but you can become an asshole in 2.5 seconds when teaching people stuff." Roya commented

"Lies." Jonathan stated

"Really?" Roya asked with a smirk

"Name one time." he said

"Teaching me how to drive, teaching me how to set up my laptop, teaching me how to play football, teaching me..."

"You a lie, I taught you how to do all those things easily." he interrupted

"YOU a whole lie," Joshua laughed, "Bro, I was there and even I have to admit you are a terrible teacher."

"She learned did she not?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah after hours of me yelling at you. You're so bossy about things." Roya sighed

"It won't be that bad." he said

"Suuure... ." Roya laughed

"I'm serious. If I get out of line you can put me in my place." Jonathan stated

Roya thought over his offer, she knew that Jonathan would be a pain to train with but he would also get her into shape with the tough love that she needed.

"I'm probably going to regret this but...yeah. We can train in the morning." she replied

Jonathan smiled, "I promise you it will be awesome."

"Not counting on it." Roya laughed

"Hey hey! No negative thoughts from this point on. You in the Usos' fitness center now. Training starts bright and early." he said

"Oh really? Well if that's the case I should head to bed and get a good night's rest." Roya smirked

"That is a great idea since the first task is to test your flexibility." Jonathan smiled as he picked her up from Joshua's lap and gave her a kiss.

"Jon we have to get up early tomorrow." Roya sighed

"This test won't take long, you can pass is easily with flying colors." Jonathan laughed

"And how am I supposed to pass this test?" Roya asked

"You drop down and get your eagle on." Olivia's voice could be heard from across the room. Everyone laughed

"But first you shake it like a salt shaker." Nick commented

"I take it you lot are headed to bed." Xiomara smirked

"Training for this little lady starts early tomorrow morning so we should turn in." Jonathan stated

"Suuuuure." Nick smiled

"You four are more than welcome to crash. You can fight over the guest room. If needed there are pillows and blankets in the closet down the hall." Joshua commented

"Yessir, make yourselves at home." Jonathan said as he eagerly carried Roya upstairs

"Night guys." Roya laughed as she felt Jonathan grab her ass

"Night." they all said

"And then there were four." Nick commented as he eyed Olivia, "Ready for more booze?"

"Seriously? What kind of a lady do you think I am? How dare you...how dare you not ask me this ten minutes ago." Olivia laughed as she stood up from the couch and headed to the bar.

"You two care to join us?" Nick asked as Colby and Xiomara were still chatting in the kitchen

"Sure, I'll kill my liver some more for the sake of friendship." Colby commented

"Just water for me, need to be able to drive properly. Xiomara stated as Olivia tossed her a bottle

"Rum and coke good?" Olivia asked as the guys agreed. After the drinks were made, they all toasted and started to drink

"I was hoping one more drink would have loosen you up." Colby smiled at Xiomara

"Sorry I have a pretty high tolerance, so don't get your hopes up luv." she laughed

"Well that loosened me up for sure." Colby said as he stood up from his chair, "I need some air, care to join me?"

"Sure." she replied

Olivia watched as the two made their way to the backyard

"Colby really is smitten." Olivia commented as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Nick picked up his glass and walked over to sit with her.

"I don't blame him." he smirked

"If only he was a woman." she commented

"She did say she was only ninety five percent lesbian. I'm sure Colby can do good with a five percent chance." Nick said

"We'll see." Olivia paused as Nick put his hand on her leg

"Drink got you feeling frisky princess?" she teased

"This dress has me feeling frisky to be honest." he replied, "You sure know how to get my attention." Just as he leaned in closer to her, she moved away from him

"Not tonight hun." she said as she took a sip from her drink and he sighed

"I take it Allen wants to see you later." Nick commented. Olivia could hear the sarcasm in her voice

"And if he did, why would that bother you?" she asked

"I'm not bothered; I mean I completely understand why you wouldn't want to go see Allen with your hair all messed up,... out of breath,... sweating,... clothes probably ripped and I don't even want to think about what the inch high private eye would say if he saw what I did to your lady region." Nick smirked

"He would probably give me an ear full and then fuck me until I forgot anything that happened before him." Olivia replied. She wasn't in the mood for a dick measuring contest, especially not from Nick. She loved the friendship they had; occasional sex, drinks, fun, laughs and a guaranteed good time. But he was trying to persuade her and she made the rules. Perhaps he needed to be reminded about that.

"Oh really? So you're saying that Allen is better than me? That anything I did to you right now could easily be erased by a meet up with the phenomenal one?" Nick asked amused by her assumption

"Yeah, I kind of am." Olivia replied

"I feel like you're laying a challenge out for me." he said. He was about to lean in close to her but she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the couch. Olivia downed the rest of her drink then took his drink out of his hand right before finishing it for him. Nick licked his lips as she straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him. She was driving him crazy. Olivia started to grind into him as she could feel him getting hard. He moaned into her mouth as she was tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Just as Nick placed his hands on her ass, Olivia smirked and pulled away from him. Nick was confused as she leaned down to his ear,

"Sorry, my boner is gone. Have a good night Nick." Olivia slowly got up and fixed her clothes.

"Livie...you're seriously going to leave me here like this?" he asked as he gestured to his visible hard on.

"Yep." she replied

"Okay I get it, I took the Allen jokes too far." he sighed

"No you took the idea that you could make decisions for me too far. I answer to no one and you of all people should know not to play devil's advocate with me." she stated

"Just thought you'd want to have a good time; the night was going well and I wouldn't have been opposed to utilizing the Usos guest room," Nick commented, "So it's safe to say I'm one of your boy toys."

"Nick..." Olivia started but he interrupted

"Now don't get me wrong, I am one hundred percent okay with my position. I just think it would be great for you to admit it. You live the way you want and that's fine but other people have feelings too. I'm not asking for you to be my girlfriend, quite honestly I would make a terrible boyfriend for you. But perhaps you should come to terms with how you really feel about Allen."

"Come to terms with him about what?" she asked

"You like him...like him more than you want to admit. He's not a boy toy for you." he replied

"I would rather not have this conversation right now." she stated

"It's okay, I know that I have already overstepped my boundaries with you for tonight. Maybe we can save this conversation for another night." Nick paused as he stood up, " I honestly care a lot about you Livie; you're more than just a good time to me. I think of you as a great friend and I just want you to be honest with yourself."

"You're a great friend too." Olivia sighed, she knew the way she was handling her feelings for Allen were wrong. But she wasn't ready to admit to anything and definitely wasn't ready to commit to him. But maybe it was time she sat down and considered how she really felt about him.

* * *

Colby exhaled as he was enjoying being outside under the stars, "Appreciate the company."

Xiomara smiled, "No problem."

"So, ninety five percent lesbian huh," he commented

"I was waiting for you to bring that up." she laughed

"Again my thoughts and my mouth stay on the same frequency, so words just kind of spill out of my mouth. I'm just curious about you; I can't help it, you give off this vibe I can't yet explain but it intrigues me." Colby stated

"I'm not that intriguing, trust me after some time I will lose my spark." Xiomara said

"Guess I will have to be around you long enough to see if that's true or not," he smiled, "I don't think I ask what got you into wrestling."

"Family, brother mostly. He wanted to be a wrestler but heart conditions wouldn't allow that to come to fruition." she replied

"Sorry to about your brother." he said

"No worries luv, he's fine now. Still involved in wrestling as a talent agent but mostly manages, plus he is happily married and has two awesome kids."

"That's good. Happy ending after all." Colby commented

"I wanted to learn how to wrestle simply because he wanted to wrestle, "If Jeremy is wrestling, I'm wrestling", we drove my mum crazy. She was very laid back, quiet, didn't believe in violence on any level. But she knew it was a way for Jeremy and I to bond. Especially since we had a rough start." Xiomara said

"Brother wasn't happy to have a baby sister?" he asked

"Brother wasn't happy to have an adopted baby sister," she explained, "My family adopted me when I was six. It took a while but Jeremy and I eventually became close. Wrestling definitely helped bring us together. As time passed he became very overprotective, it's funny because he didn't realize it himself until one day when we were at a gym and some prick with his friends started harassing me for being there. I think I was fourteen at the time and Jeremy was seventeen. The guy and his friends eventually walked away but Jeremy heard him mumble some racist and sexist banter to his friends and that caused him to lose his shit. He ran up to the guy and tackled him, Jeremy beat the hell out him for it."

"Fucking right. Piece of shit, I would have kicked his ass too." Colby stated

"That moment actually pushed me even more to learn how to defend myself and become a professional wrestler. As much as I loved having Jeremy as my hero, I wanted to be my own hero. So I studied boxing for ten years, wrestling for eight and I am a black belt in Judo. " Xiomara said

"Damn girl! I knew you were good but wow," Colby smiled, "I see so much drive in you, what do you want to do in this business?"

"I want to be the first woman ever to hold the tag team titles, I want to compete in the royal rumble, I want to main event Wrestlemania, I want to be everything they say women are not. And I'm going to do it while flipping my hair and giving everyone the finger." she replied

"God I didn't think you could get any hotter." he commented

Xiomara laughed, "Charmer to the end."

"No control over what comes out of my mouth remember." he smirked

Suddenly the patio door opened and Olivia peaked her head out

"Hey guys, Nick just left and Allen is outside so I'm about to leave as well. Would you mind giving Colby a ride back to his hotel Xio?" Olivia asked

"I would be honored," Xiomara said, "In fact I should be heading back to my hotel, get some sleep before training tomorrow."

"Same here." Colby added, after they said their goodbyes, they all left the house. Colby walked over to Xiomara's car and suddenly stopped in his tracks

"What?" Xiomara asked

"It's a freakin bumblebee." Colby smiled as he looked over the bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle with an antenna that looked like a stinger. He couldn't control his laughter, the car was cute and hilarious at the same time.

"Do you want to walk to your hotel luv?" Xiomara teased

"I'm sorry sweetie, really this car is the cutest thing I have ever seen." he said

"Just get in funny man." Xiomara laughed as they both entered the car. Even the interior was black and yellow.

"Does the horn buzz?" Colby asked as she narrowed he Reyes at him, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Better be if you want this ride." she stated

"Oh I "bee" sorry." he laughed as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Enough, Rollins. Look I like bumblebees, I have since I was a tot." Xiomara said

"Nothing wrong with that and hey you get a plus for having Bumblebee from Teen Titans on your dashboard." he commented

"Favorite DC character of course." she said as she started the car and prepared to drive off

"So in the battle of DC versus Marvel, your alliance is with?" he asked

"DC of course." she replied

"We may need to stop at a chapel so I can marry your ass." Colby smirked as she turned onto the road

"I take it you're a DC man?" she asked

"Hell yeah, Batman for life." he smiled. They continued to talk about comics, movies and music as Xiomara drove to his hotel. When they reached, Colby sighed; usually he would be bringing a woman up to his room right now but he was actually enjoying talking to Xiomara more than anything and didn't want it to end.

"Hopefully I get to talk to you like this again. I enjoy a good conversation. And your life told in your accent is the best thing going on right now." Colby commented

"I actually wouldn't mind that." Xiomara smiled, she honestly enjoyed talking to him.

"I won't push my luck but..." she watched as he opened his arms for a hug, "I'm a low key hugger." she laughed, he was silly but adorable. She figured what would be the harm in it. Leaning over she hugged him and Colby smiled. It felt good hugging her; she smelled like lavender and her skin was just as smooth as he expected. As Xiomara was pulling away from the embrace, she was about to give him a friendly peck on the cheek when he accidentally turned his face towards her. Their lips gently brushed against each other as the motion caught them both off guard. Colby gave her a small kiss as for a moment something in his body shook. The simple feel of her lips sent a shiver through his body. He had never felt it before, in all the years of charming the pants off women, Xiomara was the first to make him feel butterflies.

"Whoa." Colby commented as he was still trying to get a grip on what happened.

"Sorry about that." Xiomara stated wide eyed. She didn't mean for it to happen and meant to pull away but something in her wouldn't move quick enough. The kiss really caught her off guard.

"That definitely doesn't need a sorry." he paused as he licked his lips, "But I should apologize to you. I technically kissed you without permission."

"No worries luv, it was just a small peak. Not like you put your wanker in my mouth." she laughed

"Yeah cause that would be terrible." he commented as she laughed

"Good night Colby. Maybe I will catch you around the gym." Olivia smiled

 _I hope_ , he thought, "Yeah. Have a good night Xio." as Colby exited the car, he still had that weird sensation in his body. It was hard to explain but it reminded him of when he was young and had his first crush. Walking into the hotel he found Joe and Jonathan (Dean Ambrose) hanging out by the bar.

"Hey man." Jonathan greeted as he patted a chair next to him, "Hang with us for a bit."

"How did the party end?" Joe asked as Colby sat down

"It ended with more drinks, lots of laughs then I pretty much talked to Xio for the whole night. She dropped me off actually." Colby replied

"Playa playa." Jonathan laughed

"I wish, if I was a playa she would be in my room right now." Colby stated

"Wait isn't Xio a lesbian?" Joe asked

"Yeah but remember there is a five percent chance in my favor." Colby said

"A man against the odds." Jonathan commented

"I wouldn't be Seth Freakin Rollins if I didn't try."Colby started as he ordered some water, "But she's really awesome, we talked for hours even in the car. We were here for a bit and just continued talking."

"He's smitten." Joe teased

"I'm...definitely intrigued. Can't say I have met someone like her. Her vibe is almost indescribable but it's an energy that pulls you towards her." Colby explained

"It's called black girl magic; Foxy and Jojo say it's a beautiful thing and I would agree." Joe smiled

"Oh yeah, I forgot Roya is half black." Colby stated

"We are never to speak of me and Roya out loud. If the twins ever found out they would have my head." Joe stated

"You still never told them?" Jonathan asked

"Fuck no. And the only reason I told you two is because I was drunk." Joe replied

"Well you know our lips are sealed." Colby said.

The three of them continued to chat for a bit then went to their rooms. While Colby was getting ready for bed he couldn't help but wonder what Xiomara was doing. He really enjoyed talking to her and hoped that he would get another opportunity to bond with her. There were so many things that they had in common and it wasn't everyday that he came across a woman like her. He sighed, he knew that the five percent chance he had was slim but she was worth trying.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

When the morning came Roya and Jonathan showered and got ready to head to the gym. As Roya was walking out of the guest room, Joshua was in the kitchen making a grocery list while Jonathan was drinking some water. The two of them immediately turned to her and Joshua bit his lip. She was wearing black leggings, a teal sports bra and black crop top.

"Nope, you not going to do this to me." Jonathan stated

"What?" Roya asked

"You know damn well I would NOT be able to focus with you dressed like that." he replied

"You can't be serious. I'm not changing because you can't control your hormones." she stated

"You don't have anything loose fitting? Like a sheet or a onesie?" Jonathan teased

"Deal with it," Roya said, "So what are you going to be up to today Josh?"

Joshua was too busy admiring how well her workout clothes fit her, "Josh? Joshua!"

"Huh? Oh shit, my bad." Joshua said

"See you didn't even get to the gym yet and you causing trouble. Mess around and have me daydreaming while setting you up for powerbomb. Then it's lights out, Ro." Jonathan commented

"Oh hush, damn perverts." Roya said

"While you two are out I will head to the grocery store and start setting up your meal plans. We only have a month to get you try out ready, so every day counts." Joshua said. He also planned to do some redecorating with Nikki and Brie's help. Secretly Jonathan was going to keep Roya out the house for most of the day so they could move stuff around and get her settled in properly.

"Thanks Josh." Roya smiled as she kissed him

"My pleasure." Joshua replied

"Okay, come on, thickness, it's go time." Jonathan stated as he grabbed their gym bags. As Roya was walking to the door, Jonathan grabbed her ass.

"Jon!" Roya yelled

"Getting that out the way now so I can focus." Jonathan replied

"See you guys later." Joshua laughed

"Be back bro." Jonathan said as he opened the door for Roya

"Later Josh." Roya smiled as they left

* * *

Walking into the gym, they saw some friendly faces. Joe was working out with Colby and Olivia and Xiomara were there as well. Roya made her way over to the girls for a quick hello.

"Well look at you. Pumped up for this? " Olivia smiled

"As pumped as I can be with Jon working with me today. Hopefully he keeps his word and won't force me to kick his ass." Roya replied

"Is he really that bad?" Olivia laughed

"You have no idea and he has been like this for years like since we were kids. One time when we were ten, Jon tried to show me how to play a video game and he got me so frustrated that I started to cry. Joshua was so mad at him, he put him in a headlock." she explained

"Seriously?" Xiomara laughed

"Yup, he definitely does not have the patience to teach anyone. But if you can somehow get past that and just focus on what he is trying to show you, he can really help you. And what I need right now is tough love to whip me into shape." Roya replied

"Sounds like you should teach him a lesson, make him tap out and call you daddy." Olivia smirked

"I would agree, he needs to be humbled and learn that patience is a virtue." Xiomara added

"Jon seems to be very dominant and stubborn. I say you challenge him in a way that he isn't used to. Show him how confident you are." Olivia commented as Roya thought over what they said. If Jonathan stepped out of line today, she would definitely put him in his place.

"If you want I can lend you one of my whips," Xiomara stated as Olivia and Roya looked at her, "I'm kind of a dominatrix."

"Stop being so hot, please." Olivia stated

"I know Colby would lose his shit if you told him that." Roya added

"He would happily assume the position so you could spank him." Olivia commented as Jonathan walked over to them

"Good morning ladies." he greeted as they said their good mornings to him, "It's go time Roya. I figured we would start light then work in the ring."

"Well here goes nothing. Later guys." Roya said

"Good luck and remember what we said." Olivia smirked as Xiomara did a whip motion with her hand. Roya laughed as she and Jonathan walked away

"What were y'all talking about?" Jonathan asked suspiciously

"Nothing. They were just giving me a pep talk." Roya replied

"Riiigghhht." he smirked

They started with some stretches and Jonathan fought with himself to not stare at Roya but when she leaned over in front of him he sighed. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought as they continued to stretch. Once they were done, Jonathan made her do a series of exercises.

"This is what you call a light start?" Roya groaned

"No pain no gain girl and we are just getting started." he replied. After a few hours Roya's body was drenched in sweat and her muscles hurt. Jonathan was pushing her limits and her body was in shock from all of it. It had been so long since she worked out like this but she knew it had to be done. Just when she thought they were going to take another break, Jonathan ushered her into the ring for some practice. He had her start with taking body slams properly. After two slams, Roya wanted to lay on the mat.

"Again." Jonathan stated

"My muscles hurt." she commented

"That means you're doing it right. Now get up and let's do it again." he replied

"Jon, I'm tired. We have been working out for hours now. I need another break." she stated

"If you break right now, you're going to want to stop. Outside this ring I am your boyfriend but inside of it I am your trainer and I don't want to hear excuses." Jonathan said. Roya angrily got up and came at him for the body slam, "Good. Straighten your body more." he coached as he picked her up and then slammed her on the mat, "Spread your arms wider so when you land you don't hurt your back. Roya only nodded as she honestly just wanted to punch him in the face right now.

"Silent for once." Jonathan teased

"Enough Jon, your smart comments are not needed." she groaned

"You want to fight about it?" he asked as he bent down to her level

"Don't tempt me." Roya stated

"Oh you big mad, huh?" Jonathan smiled, "Come on, bring it Ro. I am in the perfect position for a headlock."

Roya narrowed her eyes at him, "No. I'm not stooping to your petty level."

"My level?" he laughed, "You have a step stool under the ring for your little ass?"

Suddenly she wrapped her arm around his neck and put him in a hold

"You cocky asshole." Roya groaned. Jonathan braced himself as although she was small she had the strength of fifty Dominicans. Soon he put his arm around her waist and picked her up. Roya gasped as she hit the mat from a side slam

"Get up." Jonathan coached, "No one is going to hold your hand through this. You want this? You work for this!"

Rolling over Roya pushed herself off the mat and locked up with him

"Fix your arm better, it's too loose." he stated

She did as he said and then brought him down to the mat for a submission. But Jonathan rolled on his side and reversed her hold. They continued practicing for a few more hours until they finally to a break. It was late and no one was really in the gym anymore. Jonathan took her to one of the training rooms to relax and stretch. Just as Roya was drinking some water, Jonathan tossed a towel over her head. She narrowed her eyes at him; she knew his heart was in the right place but she wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"You're still mad at me?" Jonathan laughed

"Yes! You're being pushy and sarcastic." Roya replied

"But did you die?" he teased, "I told you I would whip you into shape. And this is just the beginning. Tomorrow morning we go running at 5am."

"Hold on, I thought I was just training with you for one day?" she stated

"I have deemed myself your trainer for another day. I feel like you need someone to stay on your ass and I'm just the man for it." Jonathan replied

"Don't I have a say in this?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips

"Nope and it's not up for discussion." Jonathan replied as he now stood in front of her

"Okay, let me make myself clear,... Jonathan Solofa Fatu, you cannot deem yourself my trainer." Roya stated. Jonathan didn't know what it was but he was incredibly turned on at the moment. She was so demanding and refused to take his shit, "Are you even listening?" Suddenly he bent down and kissed her but it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"You're not listening to me." Roya said

"Trust me I am. I heard every word that came out your mouth." Jonathan commented as he licked his lips and tried to close the gap between them again but Roya turned her head.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the back of her neck. Pressing his lips against hers, Roya was caught between being pissed at him and wanting to rip his clothes off.

"You're an asshole right now." she groaned into his mouth as he aggressively pulled her closer to him. Despite her anger, Roya kissed him back hard and decided to do as Olivia and Xiomara suggested.

Roya pushed him down on a nearby bench and pulled her shirt off then tossed it to the ground. Jonathan groaned as she straddled his waist and started to hungrily kiss him. She bit his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was lost for words as she was dominating the situation right now. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and coached him to raise his arms. Soon his shirt now joined hers on the floor. As she kissed him, her mouth slowly found his neck and started to suck on his feverish skin. Suddenly Roya moved her hand between them and brushed against his chest before traveling lower and slipped it into his shorts. Jonathan groaned heavily as she grabbed him and started to stroke him. He was already hard from her actions, her aggressiveness was a major turn on.

"Fuck." he breathed. Roya went back to sucking on his neck as she was leaving marks all over him. Jonathan was losing it, she brought her mouth back up to his and continued to kiss him. Slowly she pulled away and stood up. He watched her hungrily as she pulled his shorts down and then took off her leggings. He bit his lip as she walked back over to him and positioned herself on top of him. His head fell back as she was extremely wet and immediately started to ride him. She grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips onto hiss in a demanding kiss. Turning to grab his hair, she forced his head up as she started to grind on him. Jonathan groaned loudly as the rhythm she had was sending him over the edge.

"Shit," he breathed as his hands found her waist. Roya was determined to make him come first.

"You like this don't you," Roya asked as she slowed down her rhythm, "You're so hard right now."

Jonathan was getting close, hearing talk to him dirty and ride him like this was beyond what he expected from her. Just as he was about to kiss her, her mouth found his neck. He moaned as she left more marks all over his neck and shoulders. Soon her pace became harder and faster.

"What are you doing to me?" Jonathan groaned, she grabbed his hair and then ran her free hand over his back. Her nails dug into him as he couldn't take it anymore. His orgasm was intense as he came in her, "Roya!"

After hearing him yell her name and feeling him come in her, Roya threw her head back as her own orgasm hit her hard. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he was trying to calm himself.

"Holy shit." he commented as he gently kissed her shoulder

"Who's your daddy now?" Roya teased

"You...fuck it, you are." Jonathan breathed, "That was amazing."

"You learn your lesson not to boss me around?" Roya smirked as she ran a hand through his hair

"Only if you promise to always fuck me like that. Then I will never boss you around again." he sighed as she laughed

After a few more moments they stood up and got dressed. Walking out of the training room, Jonathan pulled Roya's hand into his and kissed it.

"Shit, get you angry and you turn into a wild woman," Jonathan teased, "Grr girl."

Once they grabbed all their stuff, they left the gym and headed to Jonathan's truck to go home. Jonathan figured Joshua and the twins should be done fixing up the house by now so it should be safe to come home and see what they did.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

When Roya and Jonathan walked into the house, she was surprised to see the Bellas waiting for her in the living room with Joshua.

"Hey pretty lady, see you worked up a sweat." Nikki greeted

"Oh she did alright." Jonathan smirked as he put away their gym bags

"No pain no gain." Roya smiled

"And after a long day of working out, it is only fair that you come home and have a great place to re-energize." Brie commented

"Agreed, in fact this place would be perfect for that." Nikki added

"What are you two doing?" Roya asked suspiciously

"But you know a guest room doesn't exactly scream home. It just says, here is a temporary place for you." Joshua smirked

"Exactly! Nothing welcoming about it." Nikki said

"But wait,... what if it was more than a guest room?" Brie asked. Roya had a confused look on her face but soon made a B line for the guest room. When she opened the door she felt a tug at her heart. The room was decorated to be her permanent room. All of her belongings were in drawers, her clothes properly hung in the closet, a new vanity for her makeup and accessories, paintings of all the things she liked were now hung around the room, new lights, a big blue rug in the middle of the room, and fuzzy pillows all over the bed.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Roya beamed as she continued to look around the room. They all smiled

"Bathroom is also decorated to be yours as well." Nikki commented

"This room is officially yours, now that doesn't mean that you aren't welcome in our rooms but this way you have something that is yours. This is your home too now and we wanted you to feel at home versus just visiting." Joshua explained

" I love it," Roya said as she walked over and kissed him then hugged the Bellas, "It's really beautiful."

"Glad we could help." Brie commented

"Anything to make our Roya happy. You deserve this and this is just another step in the right direction for you." Nikki said

Jonathan coughed suddenly and Roya got the hint.

"Thank you as well Jon. I figure your job was to keep me out the house all day." Roya commented as she turned around and kissed him

"Anytime," Jonathan replied as he hugged her tight, "After all my services did not go unrewarded." she slapped his shoulder as he smirked

"Well it looks like our job is done here for now." Brie smiled

"You guys leaving already?" Roya asked

"Hun we have been here all day plus I imagine you three want some alone time." Nikki replied

"You know us so well." Joshua laughed

"Brie and I were headed to the gym tomorrow, do you have any plans yet Roya?" Nikki asked

"Jon and I are running at the ass crack of dawn but after that I wouldn't mind joining you guys." Roya replied

"Great. Just let me know when you guys are done and I will come pick you up." Nikki said

"Get a taste of Bella boot camp." Brie smiled

"Oh yeah," Nikki added. They all said their goodbyes and the three of them walked into the kitchen. Jonathan got some water and tossed Roya a bottle.

"How was the workout?" Joshua asked as he sat by the kitchen counter

"Which one?" Jonathan smirked

"...Oh really?" Joshua laughed, "Ya'll nasty."

"He needed to be humbled; he was bossing me around again." Roya commented

"Oh I was humbled alright." Jonathan teased, "Get her angry enough and she becomes a sex kitten. Meow bitch."

"Noted." Joshua smirked

"But the workout was good; she catches on quick, listens and is not afraid to take a bump." Jonathan said

"I had a pretty good coach." Roya stated, "Pain in the ass, but a pretty good coach."

"Now, we can include a proper meal plan for you as well. Besides redecorating, I did have a chance to go to the grocery store and replace all your junk with healthy alternatives." Joshua said

"Well I didn't have a lot of junk to begin with, so I'm not bummed about that." she commented

"I plan to increase your daily intake of fruits, vegetables, protein, water, etc. And until further notice you are banned from artificial sugars, red meats, cheese and alcohol. Only clean eating from this point on." Joshua said as Roya felt her heart sink

"Josh...cheese? And no alcohol?" she groaned

"I figured those two would hit you the hardest." he replied, "Sorry Ro, it has to be done."

"I know. It's just...cheese is so good." Roya sighed

"It will be worth it and you can have cheese on a cheat day. Fair compromise.." Joshua said

"You're right." she pumped herself up, all of this was for a better, stronger, faster Roya. Stretching she suddenly realized how sore her body was, "That's definitely going to take some getting used to."

"It will hurt less in time. Your body just needs to adjust." Jonathan commented as he finished his water, "I am headed to shower and then bed. We up at 5am."

"So excited." Roya teased as she rubbed her neck. Jonathan walked over and gave her a good night kiss before heading to his room. Just as Roya was rubbing her shoulder, her cell phone started to ring. Looking at it her eyes widened, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked as he looked at her phone, "Mama?"

"I haven't spoken to her in days. I can only imagine what she has to say." Roya groaned

"Talk to her. You got this." he replied

Just before the phone stopped ringing, Roya picked it up and greeted her mom

"Hey mom. Sorry I just got back to the house." Roya said

"Roya...how long do you plan on staying there? It's been over a month." her mom said

"Glad to hear from you too mom." Roya sighed

"I'm sorry honey but I'm a little worried about you. What about your job? The apartment with Darren?" she asked

"I...quit my job and I gave up my part of the lease." Roya replied

"What? Why?" her mom asked

Roya took a deep breath, "I am going to be staying here with the twins for a while as I prepare for tryouts...for wrestling."

"You can't be serious. You haven't trained in years. You are **not** a wrestler. Do you even know what wrestling really is? You will get hurt or embarrass yourself. You were making good money at your job and...Darren is sorry. He wanted me to tell you he broke up with the other girl and made a mistake." her mom explained

"The mistake is Darren. He's a piece of shit not worth my time. I'm happy; I hated my job and until I came here I didn't realize how much of a lie I was living just to make people happy. I'm tired of having to watch what I say and how I say it. I shouldn't have to starve myself in hopes my weight won't go up. I shouldn't have to stay at home when I want to see the world because Darren or whoever never wants to enjoy life. I can't do that anymore. This is the first time in a long time that I am happy. And because of that I know I can do this." Roya stated

"You can be so much like your father. Instead of being content with life and appreciating what you have, you have to want more and risk everything. That's why I always had to clean after his messes and make sure we would be okay." her mom sighed

"I am not my father! He was a selfish piece of shit just like Darren. Which is why I can't understand how you adore him. Me deciding to do this with my life is not selfish. When dad made mistakes he never took into account anyone but himself. I'm not trying to hurt anyone, in fact all the people around me are pushing to do this." Roya replied

"Hijo de puta..." her mom sighed

Roya knew she was pissed, whenever she started speaking Spanish to her it meant things were going bad. Joshua listened and could hear her mother get louder on the phone. Thanks to years of being around them, he knew just enough Spanish to know that her mom was heated. Roya absent mindlessly started speaking Spanish as well so the conversation became harder for him to fully understand. By the time they were done, all Roya did was end the call and toss her phone on the table.

"Mierda!" Roya groaned

"I take it she didn't agree with your decision." Joshua tried to lighten the mood

"She thinks I'm ruining my life. I don't even want to think what she would say if I told her we all were in a relationship." she sighed

"Hey, come here," he paused as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, "It's okay. You are going to prove her wrong and become a better you. Right now she is worried, she is your mom. She will worry but she can't run your life. Even if this was a terrible mistake, it's your mistake to make."

"You're right." Roya breathed as she hugged him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he could feel her tense she was. Gently he took her hands and started to pull her towards her new official room.

"What are you doing?" Roya asked

"You need to relax." he replied

Roya smiled as they entered the room and he took her to the bathroom. Looking over everything, she loved how it looked. It matched the bedroom with a lot of blue, teal, and purple decor. Joshua pushed open the shower door and proceeded to prepare a bubble bath.

"Look at you." she commented as she realized that there were scented candles already around the tub

"I already figured today was going to be a rough day for you; either the workout was going to be tough and/or Jon was going to cause you to strangle him. So I knew you would need a nice hot bath after." Joshua smiled as the tub was filling with water. After lighting the candles, he then stood up and proceeded help her undress. Taking her hair out of it's ponytail, Roya felt her skin tingle as his finger tips brushed against her skin. As Joshua was helping her out of her clothes, he threw them to the side and once she was naked he looked her over. Roya felt a chill run down her back at the way that he was looking at her, want was written all over his face as he licked his lips.

"You two should be banned from licking your lips." Roya sighed as he laughed. He took her hand and was about to help her into the tub when she stopped him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I think after a long day, you should enjoy a hot bath yourself." she replied

Joshua smiled, "Well if you insist."

Roya watched as he got undressed. Her eyes roaming all over his body as she stopped and looked over all his tattoos. Once he was naked, he stepped into the tub and helped Roya in as well. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the water was just right and the scent of vanilla filled the room. Roya leaned back and rested her head on his chest as she relaxed into his embrace.

"This is amazing." she commented, "Just the right type of softer love I needed."

"Keep working hard and I will make sure your rewards are always just as relaxing." Joshua said as he caressed her shoulders.

"Thank you." Roya smiled

"Anytime, babe." he replied as he kissed her forehead

"It's been kind of surreal these last few weeks. So much has happened, so fast." Roya commented

"Sure has. If someone told me in almost a month that you would be here in my arms, living with me and Jon and even considering becoming a wrestler, I would ask them what dark magic were they practicing." Joshua replied as Roya laughed

"Exactly." she smiled

"I know I have said it already but I'm proud of you; I know even attempting to do this is not easy and you are still going for it. Making the decision to do this was difficult for me and Jon and without family to push us I don't know if we would have ever done it. That's why I promise you we will always have your back on this. Neither of us will let you quit. The journey is going to be long and rough but trust me it will be worth it." he stated

"I won't stop and it feels amazing having you two along for this journey. It's because of you guys and our friends that any of this is happening. I could have stupidly still been dealing with Darren, working a job that I hate and just unhappy." she said

"And...not getting all this Uso love." Joshua teased

"Uso crazy." Roya laughed

"I really am proud of you, Ro. You got this, don't worry about anything." Joshua smiled as he kissed her forehead, "The water is getting cold."

"Yeah and I need to get some sleep." Roya agreed

They stood up and grabbed some towels. After drying off, Roya went into her room and changed into her night clothes. Joshua grabbed his shorts and put them back on. Roya walked over to her bed and laid down.

"Would you to like to sleep here?" Roya asked

Joshua smiled, "Of course." he climbed into the bed with her. Snuggling up next to her, he got comfortable.

"I wonder if Jon is asleep already?" Roya asked

"Probably," Joshua laughed, "From what I understand you sexed the soul out of him."

"Stop." she laughed

"I'm going to have to piss you off like shit one of these days." he smirked

"Man, remember when we would prank Jon while he was sleeping?" Roya suddenly thought of old memories

"Shit yes," he laughed, "Remember when he was sleeping and we drew dicks on his face

"Yes! Or the time that I did his makeup while he was sleeping." Roya laughed

"Good times."Joshua smiled

"I should go sleep. Have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn again." she commented

"I will go running with you two in the morning. I need to start getting back into shape as well plus it will be extra motivation." he said

"Appreciate it." she said as she got comfortable. He did the same and eventually the two feel asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

The next morning Roya went running with the guys; she did pretty well considering she hadn't gone running for months. She actually used to love running and after the talk with her mother this was exactly what she needed. While running she felt free and could leave everything negative behind her. She could understand her mother's concerns but she couldn't let those concerns rule her life. Joshua was right, regardless if this was a mistake, it was her mistake to make.

After the run, they headed back home and she gathered her things to hit the gym with the Bellas. Roya was one hundred percent dedicated to doing this. As she stretching on the floor in the living room, Jonathan walked over to sit by one of the couches in front of her.

"Dedicated downright motivated. Get it girl." he stated

"My mom was the extra push I needed." Roya said

"That's usually how it happens, every time she says you can't do something you do the opposite to prove her wrong." he commented

"Damn right. I feel like I have to succeed more than ever now. Like the fact that she believes I am going to fail is pushing me. I want to prove her wrong, I want her to turn on her television and see me walk down to that ring and own it." she said proudly

"I don't know if I have said it enough, but I'm proud of you Ro. You are doing something not a lot of people have the courage to do. I know when Josh and I made the decision to do this, there were so many thoughts going through our minds. But we knew we had to do it. And thanks to family we did. That's why I want you to always know how much we believe in you. This maybe your journey but we are right along with you." he stated as she smiled

"Jon," Roya paused as she stood up and walked over to him for a hug, "I love you guys so much and you two mean the world to me. I can't even imagine turning back from this. The love you guys give me is something beyond words."

Jonathan gently kissed her before he spoke, "You will never have to wonder if we love you. I promise you." Suddenly Joshua came down to the living room and announced that Nikki's truck was outside. Roya grabbed her things and kissed the guys goodbye before heading out the door.

" Aye we should do something nice for her this weekend. I feel like she has had a rough few days." Jonathan commented as Joshua sat down next to him on the couch.

"Agreed. I think that the conversation with her mom really pushed her over the edge more than she admits. Sure it may have given her motivation to push harder but I also don't want her to be down about it." Joshua said

"Maybe a quiet night in, cook dinner and have some wine." Jonathan said

"Look at you. She put that magic on you and you're cooking dinner and pouring the wine." Joshua laughed

"Hey,...look," Jonathan sighed, "I'm not saying she humbled me, but..."

"She humbled your ass." Joshua interrupted

"Lawd did she ever. She was just so aggressive and sexy." Jonathan commented

"Might have to get her mad one day." Joshua teased

"Trust me, it will be worth it." Jonathan laughed

* * *

Roya worked out with the Bellas for a few hours before going into the ring to practice. They really put her through it, it was definitely Bella boot camp. Every part of her body hurt, they didn't let her rest long and every time she did a move wrong they forced her to repeat it until she got it right. They had been at it for so long that she lost track of time, all she knew was that her body was hurting and muscles felt like they were on fire. When they were finally done, all she could do for the moment is lay on in the center of the ring lifeless.

"You okay Ro?" Nikki asked as she leaned against the ropes

"Everything hurts...but it hurts so good." Roya tried to laugh

"Told you we don't play. Just because you're our girl, doesn't mean we are going to go easy on you." Brie commented

"Got to make you Bella army strong." Nikki added as she went into her gym bag to get her cellphone

"Appreciate it." Roya replied as she slowly rolled on her side. Nikki absentmindedly took a photo of Roya as she was adorable. Roya decided to include a Bella army tee shirt in her gym attire for the day.

"You look so cute, I had to take a pic." Nikki smiled

"I imagine I am an image of beauty." Roya said sarcastically as she tried to smile. After Nikki took another photo, Roya slowly got up from the mat and made her way out of the ring.

"No pain no gain. But you my dear are inspiring, it's only been a few days but some people would have quit already. You are really pushing through this. If you keep this attitude up, nothing can stop you." Brie stated as she gave her a high five.

Roya smiled and started flexing her arms, "I am ready to dominate that ring. Grrr." she laughed. Nikki and Brie smiled. Once again Nikki turned her phone to Roya but this time started recording her.

"Flex for Bella army, Ro." Nikki said as Roya continued posing for the camera. She did the shaka hand gesture and stuck her tongue out.

"Girl, Uso crazy." Brie teased

After a few moments Nikki ended the recording, "You are so going to look back at this video in awe one day."

"I can't wait." Roya smiled, "Well I think I should head home. Tomorrow is another day."

"Who are you working out with tomorrow?" Brie asked

"OG and Xio texted me earlier that they would be up for it." Roya replied

"Awesome. Well let us know when you're ready for another trip to boot camp." Nikki stated

"Of course." Roya replied

"Hey Ro, mind if I make you a little Instagram famous?" Nikki suddenly asked

"Huh?" Roya asked in return

"I think I am going to post these. Hashtag training for the Bella army." Nikki replied

"Sure,... I guess." Roya replied as she didn't see the harm in it. Just as she was packing up her gym bag, she turned her head at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey ladies, just thought I would say a quick hello since I haven't seen you in a while." Roya's eyes widened as she saw Savelina (Nia Jax) walking up to them

"Hey Nia!" Brie greeted

"Haven't seen your pretty face in a minute, hun." Nikki commented

"Savvy!" Roya suddenly beamed as she smiled at her. Savelina turned and smiled as she looked at her. Soon Roya walked up to her and Savelina hugged her tightly.

"Omg I didn't even recognize you! I completely forgot that you were visiting the twins for a little bit. I thought you would be gone by now though," Savelina paused as she looked Roya over, "Bitch you look good."

"Me? Look at you! You are so ready to take NXT over," Roya started, "I'm still here because...I am training, I have try outs with Matt Bloom in a month."

"You're lying! Are you serious? Wow I am so happy for you. I always knew you would make your way into wrestling at some point. You're basically apart of this family and I KNOW the twins are excited as hell for you. Of course you got this." Savelina stated

"Thanks Savvy." Roya smiled

"We have to hang out before I leave. Ben's visiting with me, I know for sure he will be happy to see you." Savelina said

"Yeah we definitely need to hang out." Roya slightly smiled. Savelina and her had been friends for years and she loved being around her. However, she always wanted her and Ben to hook up. He liked Roya since they were teens. He was nice but was never her type.

"Awesome. I will message you and we can get something going." Savelina commented as she hugged her again. They all chatted for a bit before Savelina said her goodbyes and walked away.

"I should have figured you knew Nia." Nikki smiled

"Oh yeah, we have been friends for years and I adore her," Roya paused, "It's just that she wants me to be with Ben soooo bad."

"Yikes," Brie said, "That's going to sting when he finds out about the twins and you."

"I don't even want to think about that yet," Roya sighed, "I will just have to cross that bridge when the time comes. But I should be heading home. I'll see you ladies later. Thank you again."

"No problem hun." Nikki stated

"Later, Ro." Brie said

Roya left the gym and headed to her car. She was happy how the day went, after last night, she needed a good workout to release her stress. But she was still very tense and uneasy. And now this whole Ben situation was shinning more light on the awkwardness of not being able to just tell people she was dating Jonathan and Joshua.

* * *

Joshua was in the kitchen making dinner when Roya walked through the door.

"Hey babe, welcome back." Joshua greeted, "Dinner will be done in little."

"The only thing on my mind is a bath and my bed." Roya sighed as she took at seat at the by the counter. Jonathan came downstairs and walked over to her.

"Hey stinky." Jonathan teased as he kissed her

"Stop, don't be mean." Roya said

"What? You're still beautiful...just a little funky. But I have prepared a bath for you upstairs along with a surprise." Jonathan commented

"Jon...you didn't have to do that." Roya smiled

"Hey you have been working hard. And I don't mind." Jonathan replied

"I appreciate you both so much. You spoil me." she said

"You deserve it after dealing with shit face." Joshua stated

"Agreed," Jonathan added

"I messaged you earlier about what you wanted to eat for dinner but you didn't respond, so a decision was made without you." Joshua said

"Whatever it is it will be great." she replied

"Don't say that until you taste it. I'm not Bobby Flay." Joshua laughed

Roya laughed as she took her phone out of her pocket. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "What the shit?"

"What's up?" Jonathan asked

"My Instagram, look at all of these notifications." she replied as Jonathan looked at her phone

"Damn!" Jonathan commented

"I had a little over one hundred followers...I now have close to five hundred and it's growing." Roya said

"Hacked? Maybe bots?" Joshua asked

"I hope not," Roya replied as she noticed a message from Nikki, "Wait, these followers are from Nikki's video of me."

"Video?" Jonathan asked, "Girl you shaking that thang again?"

"No, when we were done working out Nikki posted a video of me flexing." Roya replied as she found the video

Joshua walked over and looked at her phone as well, "Damn, ninety nine thousand views already." he commented

"Holy shit it has comments from wrestlers," Roya said, "Nikki tell her your boy from New Day says Heeeeey girl, you watch Up Up Down Down?"

"Creed... Joshua paused, "Now I have to beat his ass in UFC again. This time make it hurt and wish he never challenged me in that game"

"Aww don't be jealous." Roya laughed

"Who else may need their ass beat?" Jonathan asked as he looked over the comments

"Zack Ryder commented, "Damn Nikki, she is fine! Woo woo woo," Ha, woo woo woo." she laughed

"He can woo wooo no!...Chump." Joshua stated

"She can shaka with me any day." Jonathan read as he looked over Samoa Joe's comment, "Only thing he gon' catch any day is these hands."

"Guys don't be silly. It's just comments." she smiled

"Yeah until they slide into your dm's." Jonathan commented

"Then it's lights out." Joshua added

"Look at them following you already, just thirsty. " Jonathan said

"Look you two have no reason to be this petty." Roya stared, "I love my Usos, best tag team in the world...next to the Hardy Boyz."

"What?!" Jonathan stated

"Kidding, you guys are number one to me." she said

"Good save," Jonathan smirked, "Now lets go get you cleaned up and then relaxed...superstar." he teased as he held his hand out. Helping her off the stool, he lead her upstairs to his room. Roya noticed a few sexual oils and scented candles were burning.

"Jon I'm too tired." she started

"Shhh, I promise I will not harass you tonight. This isn't about what I want, this is all about helping you relax." Jonathan interrupted

"Alright." Roya said

"First on the list is to take a shower...wash yo funky ass. Then when you come out. I will have a massage ready for you." he stated. Roya smiled, she gave him a quick kiss then headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jonathan turned on some relaxing music and turned out the lights so the candles were the only thing illuminating the room. Time passed and Roya walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her while she used another towel to dry her hair. Jonathan instantly felt himself get hard.

"Damn." the words came out before he could stop himself.

"Jon, don't." Roya scolded him as he licked his lips.

"I'm sorry it's just...," he paused as he continued to look her over, "Down boy." Roya laughed as he pretended to have a pep talk with his crotch.

"Calm now?" she asked as she walked over to the bed

"For now. Probably take a cold shower later but moving on," Jonathan coached her to lay on the bed so he could give her a massage. Which was a terrible idea as he still had dirty thoughts running through his head. Roya laid down on the bed and fixed the towel over her back. Jonathan prepared some oil in his hands then proceeded to massage her calves first. Roya smiled as this was just what she needed. Her body was sore and Jonathan's hands were magical. Slowly he made his way up and did his best not to massage her ass. Working on her lower back he caused her to moan a little.

"You're extremely tense." he whispered into her ear, "Relax...or I will have to spank you."

"Jon," Roya stated. Truth be told she was slowly getting turned on but didn't want to be a hypocrite after she just scolded him. His firm hands were causing her skin to tingle and pulse to race. As if to make matters worse, there was a light knock on the door and Joshua walked in.

"Just checking on you guys." he said as he now stood next to the bed

"She is extremely tense." Jonathan stated

"Makes sense, new type of stress on the body. " Joshua commented

"She needs to be relaxed and my massage isn't working apparently." Jonathan commented

"Sounds like she needs to be relaxed another way." Joshua said as he licked his lips

"Hey you promised no funny business." Roya stated as Jonathan turned her over on her back

"And I still intend to keep my promise." he replied as he scouted her closer to the edge of the bed. He massaged her thighs before opening her legs and placing his head between her legs. Before Roya could react, she felt Jonathan tongue on her clit.

"Damnit Jon." she groaned

"No funny business huh? Then why are you already so wet." every word that passed through his lips vibrated against her. Roya started to moan as he continued to suck and play with her clit. As she dropped her head back, she saw Joshua walking towards the bed. He watched her intensely as she grabbed Jonathan's hair and started to squirm under him. Joshua leaned down and kissed her then started to massage her breast. Soon his mouth found her neck and made quick work of leaving marks wherever his mouth touched. Between the two of the them she knew that she wouldn't last long. Jonathan groaned as she held his hair tighter. He continued to hungrily work his tongue on her. Squeezing her thighs, he could tell she was close. Soon Roya moaned loudly as she came hard and he let her ride out her orgasm. Joshua continued suck on her neck as she laid there in bliss.

"Feel better?" Jonathan asked as he now leaned up on the bed and examined her body. All she could do was nod as he smirked

"Best way to relax." Joshua said as he gave her a kiss on the lips before pulling away from her

"And now you can go to bed happy." Jonathan added. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and shorts for her. Roya put on the clothes and crawled out of the bed

"Ready for dinner?" Joshua asked

"I had a delicious meal already." Jonathan teased

"Such a pervert." Roya laughed

They all went downstairs to have the dinner that Joshua prepared. It was actually better than they expected. While at the table Roya mentioned that she ran into Savelina and how she wanted to hang out.

"She still trying to pimp Ben on you?" Jonathan asked

"Probably." Roya replied

"Tell her you have a boyfriend." Jonathan stated

"Then that will open some more mess. You know Savvy, she will want to know all about "him' so she can try and make Ben a better choice."Roya said

"This is true," Joshua sighed, "Yet another reason why I wish we could be open about this."

"I want to be honest with everyone as well but I know there is a place and time for it. Plus lets be real, not everyone is going to be as accepting as Olivia, Nick, Xio and the rest of the gang." Jonathan said

"You're right." Roya commented

"In regards to Savvy, I say just tell her that you just got out of a bad relationship and you're not ready to get back into dating." Joshua said

"That should work." Roya agreed

They talked about what plans Roya had for tomorrow. She was going to meet up with Olivia and Xiomara in the morning. The boys were going to work out as well so Joshua could get back into training. Unknown to either of them tomorrow would also start a storm of trouble none of them were prepared for.


End file.
